


秘密系列 伊格諾圖斯的秘密

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 83,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: 托馬斯的秘密 衍生梅林的鬍子有誰可以告訴他，他哈利波特竟然成為他的孫子伊格諾圖斯波特，再次度過學生時代的時光。直到他的孫子托馬森·波特十五歲生日，他送了一條掛墜盒給托馬森。同時，他發現他的孫子托馬森非常喜歡他！通過故事的發展，哈利終於接受了托馬森的愛，但他們將面臨哈利沒有想到的考驗。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Original Characters - Relationship, Salazar Slytherin's Locket - Relationship, Tomarry
Kudos: 6





	1. 波特的小孩

「伊格諾圖斯布萊恩波特先生……」

伊格諾圖斯波特聽到有人問著他，在他找尋聲音來源的時候，「波特先生，請問可樂果有什麼功效？」草藥學教授奎克夫人露出微笑地問著伊格諾圖斯。

「可樂果，它可以增強人類的警覺性及體能、振奮情緒、增加觸覺敏感性、壓抑食欲及催情。吃下可樂果後會提升體溫、血壓及呼吸率，效果可以長達六小時，奎克教授。」伊格諾圖斯起身回答奎克的問題，然後就坐下來。

奎克聽到伊格諾圖斯的回答，她露出燦爛的笑容，「葛來分多加五分。」然後繼續講授其他植物的功效，而伊格諾圖斯看見奎克不在望著他後，心裡鬆弛下來。

他雖然開始接受自己是伊格諾圖斯那孩子的身份，但是他還是不能習慣回到學生的生活，畢竟他曾是霍格華茲魔法與巫術學校的校長及第二代鳳凰社第二任會長、巫師協會前會長、國際魁地奇協會的巫師榮譽會長的哈利波特，現在他竟然是他的頑皮的孫子伊格諾圖斯布賴恩波特。

哈利回想當時作為霍格華茲大家長的他坐在校長椅上露出微笑地迎接即將成為霍格華茲的新生，看著他們一個又一個接受霍格華茲傳統的分類學院儀式，分別進入了代表智慧聰敏的雷文克勞學院、代表勤勞誠實的赫夫帕夫學院、代表充滿野心和狡猾的史萊哲林學院和代表勇敢無畏的葛來分多學院，四大學院享受這七年的學期。

那時候，他心裡高興今年成為一年級的新生很多是出身麻瓜的家庭代表是他們正在接受他們的孩子是巫師的事實。但他想不到那一晚，他哈利波特去世了，並且他附身在曾孫子伊格諾圖斯的身上。當然他之後不停地用方法嘗試叫醒身體內的伊格諾圖斯，不過依舊地沒有任何回應，他不相信他可愛的孫子伊格諾圖斯隨著他的身體而離去。

當，當，當。

突然，城堡牆上的大鐘響起來，巨大的響聲傳遍整個霍格華茲。

「各位同學，已經下課時間了，請你們記得溫習剛才所學的可樂果和緬梔花的功效。」奎克教授說完後，坐在位子上的學生像似野馬般奔向大門走出溫室。

伊格諾圖斯不像學生快速地離開這裡，而是緩慢的收拾書本放入書包內慢步地走出溫室，畢竟他也曾經歷過了學生的時代，所以他再沒有年輕的心態享受小休的樂趣。

「伊格諾圖斯。」

當伊格諾圖斯走到中庭的時候，他聽到背後有人叫住他。那時候，伊格諾圖斯已經知道是誰人在叫著他，然後他勾起嘴角露出微笑轉身對上那黑曜色的眼睛。

「托馬森。」伊格諾圖斯回應比他早八個月出生的托馬森波特。

「伊格諾圖斯，剛上完了草藥學？」

「嗯，準備上變形學。」伊格諾圖斯點頭。

「剛好，我也準備上魔法史，那我們一起走一段路吧！」托馬森聽到後露出微笑邀請伊格諾圖斯一起走。

他們沿著中庭走到往變形學教室和魔法史教室的長廊，途中伊格諾圖斯和托馬森談起他們的家人和學業，然後到了變形學教室的門前，伊格諾圖斯向托馬森說聲再見後進入教室，他看見教授台上沒有人，明顯大衛斯教授還未到，他就隨便地找位子坐下來。當伊格諾圖斯坐下來時候，他想著剛才和他同行的托馬森。

托馬森哈利波特，哈利另一位的孫兒，是比伊格諾圖斯早七個月出生的孩子，當年哈利抱著剛出生的他，是心裡非常感恩上帝能親眼看見他的第一個孫子。但一切都在托馬森張開雙眼的時候，哈利看見的是黑曜色眼睛，完全不是遺傳了父親的美麗的祖母綠色眼睛及母親漂亮的鈷藍色眼睛。

刹那，他只是想到那個他依然懷念的托馬斯……同樣擁有黑夜般的黑曜色眼睛。但他很快地接受他的孫兒眼睛的事實，他的孫兒非常聰明，托馬森在嬰兒的時期就能控制玩具自由地在屋內漂浮，他非常高興波特家出了一個魔法天才。

並且比頑皮他的曾祖父詹姆的伊格諾圖斯，托馬森的確是十分乖巧，伊格諾圖斯布賴恩波特人如其名在學校裡是小霸王般每天在搗亂而身為祖父的哈利也曾被他用咒語讓他白灰色的頭發燒光了，而托馬森在學校被稱為優異生，甚至是難得的天才，但是哈利較特別偏愛伊格諾圖斯，所以他在學校內常主動地接觸是代表勇敢無畏的葛來分多學院的伊格諾圖斯，相反代表充滿野心和狡猾的史萊哲林學院的托馬森較少機會。

現在藉以伊格諾圖斯身體的他，看得出托馬森覺得那個孩子比他想像還出色，只是四年級生的托馬森已經擁有修長的身材，隱約地看出的俊美五管和聰明的頭腦，仿佛是那個讓他又愛又恨托馬斯的再生。

回想托馬森怎麼說都是他的孫兒，怎可能是托馬斯呢？伊格諾圖斯忍不住自嘲一番。

那時候，變形學教授出現在教室裡，伊格諾圖斯立刻裝起專心聆聽的樣子。當然被稱近世紀的最強巫師怎麼能對變形學不熟識，但不是為了伊格諾圖斯糟糕的成績，他會裝扮專心讀書呢？

終於挨過了早上的課程，學生們忍不住肚餓，快步地向禮堂享受豐富的午餐。當然伊格諾圖斯也一樣，他走到往禮堂的長廊前進的中途，他看見葛來分多的學院低年級生和史萊哲林低年級生髮生爭執，然後他穿越觀望的其他學生走到他們的中間。

「究竟發生什麼事？」伊格諾圖斯疑惑地問。

「伊格諾圖斯學長，是他們推倒了愛麗，還不快認錯！」其中一個在伊格諾圖斯前面的葛來分多男生說。

「你哪裡看見我有推倒她，是她不厭其煩地接近我！」帶頭樣子漂亮的史萊哲林男生反駁男生的說話。

「好了，現在你們給我安靜點，愛麗，你沒事嗎？」伊格諾圖斯對著他們說完後，就溫柔地對著叫愛麗的葛來分多女生問道。

「我…我沒事，波特學長。」愛麗看到伊格諾圖斯溫柔地問著她的傷勢，忍不住臉紅地回答。在她眼中伊格諾圖斯波特顯得非常英俊，她心裡跳得很厲害。

「那就好了…」雖然伊格諾圖斯看到愛麗那女孩沒有任何明顯傷痕，但是他還是不放心，於是偷偷地施展一個簡單的治療咒給她，「現在愛麗沒事，那麼就到你們了，雖然你們是葛來分多想為愛麗出手，但是你們有沒有關心愛麗是否受傷？」伊格諾圖斯對著葛來分多低年級生說。

被伊格諾圖斯說道的他們都低著頭。

「格納，你們也有錯，我相信是每位紳士看到一位可愛的小姐跌倒在地上，不管是其他學院的女生也應該出手扶起她，是嗎？伊格諾圖斯。」

那時候，史萊哲林低年級生的後面傳出一把低沉悅耳的聲音。

「當然，托馬森，我相信史萊哲林的各位也是這樣認為的。」伊格諾圖斯聽得出那是誰的聲音，所以他露出微笑地說。

在場的史萊哲林的低年級生聽到伊格諾圖斯的說話後，心裡開始驚慌，他們想不到托馬森學長會在這裡？特別的是格納伯克他嚇住了不禁再說一句。

那時候，身旁的史萊哲林學生讓出一條路給他們將來成為級長的托馬森波特走到伊格諾圖斯的面前。

「格納伯克，你應該向那位可愛的小姐道歉。」托馬森看了愛麗一眼後，就對著叫格納的男生說。

「對不起，牙克厲小姐。」他悶悶地說。

明顯葛來分多的低年級生不接受，並發出不少的怨聲，「好了，伯克先生，已經向愛麗道歉了那麼就算吧，但是我相信不會再有下次同樣的事件發生的。」伊格諾圖斯出聲阻止那些過於衝動的低年級生，並對上托馬森的眼睛說出這番話。


	2. 四張長桌

「當然，伊格諾圖斯，我可以保證不會再讓這些事件發生。」托馬森看到伊格諾圖斯認真的眼神後，然後露出微笑說道。

接著，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森叫喚他們學院的低年級生進入禮堂享受午餐。最後長廊只有他們兩個人的時候，「我知道你維護葛來分多是應該，但明顯是那位女孩主動地接近格納的。」托馬森對著伊格諾圖斯說。

「我知道，但伯克伸手推跌愛麗就是不應該，她是個女生的。」伊格諾圖斯說。

「我明白…伊格諾圖斯，那麼我們不要再討論這件事吧，我們吃午餐吧。」托馬森無奈地說，心裡怨歎地每次史萊哲林學生和葛來分多學生爭吵的時候，他們永遠都是在場的。

「好，我還是去你們那裡吃吧。」

霍格華茲的禮堂，依然是四大學院他們享用早午晚三餐和舉行重要節日的地方。但是在哈利成為校長後，他決定讓學生自由選擇位子坐下來享用食物，這樣維持了二十年。

當他們進入禮堂時候，伊格諾圖斯看見有不少的葛來分多學生在史萊哲林餐桌和史萊哲林學院朋友享用午餐。然後他們往史萊哲林的餐桌坐下來。

「嘿，伊格諾圖斯，有沒有興趣和我們週末到倫敦逛街嗎？」在他們對面有著和他的家族一樣的月牙色的頭髮維爾戈馬份向著伊格諾圖斯問道。

「喔，好喔。」伊格諾圖斯回應維爾戈。

維爾戈馬份是當年和哈利曾是對敵的跩哥馬份的孫兒，但是在哈利任職葛來分多學院院長的時候，他和跩哥已經成為好朋友。之後，他們兩個家庭變得親密，小孩經常在對方的家裡過夜。

最特別的是維爾戈馬份的名字更是哈利取名的。

「呐，托馬森你也去嗎？」維爾戈從對著伊格諾圖斯的視線向著托馬森。

「我會考慮的。」托馬森伸手拿些沙拉放在伊格諾圖斯的碟上後回應維爾戈。

「好了，我去叫戴納和我們一起去。」

接著，伊格諾圖斯看見維爾戈立刻起身走到葛來分多的餐桌找擁有紅色頭髮的戴納衛斯理談論週末的遊倫敦的計畫。伊格諾圖斯看見了戴納那傻小子露出高興的笑容就知道他會答應維爾戈的邀請。

他另外看到馬份的小女安德洛墨達皺著眉，露出無奈的表情搖頭，眼睜睜地看著她愚笨的表哥被她的親哥哥維爾戈騙走。

「伊格諾圖斯，吃點煎鮭魚吧。」托馬森叫喚只是留意維爾戈和戴納舉動的伊格諾圖斯。

伊格諾圖斯聽到托馬森叫著他，立刻轉頭對上了黑曜色眼睛，他刹那看到托馬森眼裡露出微微的溫柔。讓伊格諾圖斯感到一絲奇怪的感覺在他心裡跑出來。

「好。」伊格諾圖斯即刻低頭吃著鮭魚片，再不去理會托馬森的目光。

托馬森看到伊格諾圖斯終於吃午餐後，自己也慢條斯理地開始吃他的午餐。

享用豐富的午餐後，學生們各自地走回自己的寢室拿起下午的課本，準備迎接下午繁複的課程。由於葛來分多四年級現在正上天文學，他們會和史萊哲林四年級合班，而伊格諾圖斯的拍檔當然是維爾戈馬份。

「伊格諾圖斯，戴納答應了會參加，還會有麥斯威爾哥哥帶我們遊倫敦，你覺得如何？」

天文學的方維克教授在講解大熊星座的歷史準備晚上觀察大熊星座的時候，坐在伊格諾圖斯旁邊的維爾戈輕聲地說。

「還不錯，但是麥斯威爾，他真的有空嗎？我記得他的部門不是很忙嗎？」哈利覺得這樣不錯，但是他想起衛斯理家的長孫子麥斯威爾接受他的祖父比爾衛斯理建議在正氣師辦公室跟隨他的父親路易斯實習。

「嘿，戴納他剛才打了電話給麥斯威爾哥哥，他說那天剛好是放假，所以戴納才會拜託那個大忙人帶我們去的，還有一件事，伊格諾圖斯拜託你去叫托馬森一起去。」維爾戈再說。

哈利在校長的時候，改了很多已有的校規，例如是在霍格華茲內使用電子器材，希望讓霍格華茲能跟上麻瓜世界的步伐，明顯大家也接受哈利波特的決定。

「沒問題，但是你們為什麼今次想叫托馬森參與，平時你們不會在意的嗎？」哈利露出疑惑表情。

「哦，你知道嘛，明年就是五年級再沒有時間讓我們去玩，所以我希望我們在今年有很多好的回憶。」

「好了，我會叫托馬森出席，你們就計畫行程啦！」

「沒問題。」維爾戈興奮地叫了一聲，引起大家的目光在他的身上，而他忘記了方維克教授討厭學生在她教授的時候發生聲音。

方維克教授立刻瞪了維爾戈一眼，「馬份先生，請安靜！」她啟口說道。

「對不起，教授。」維爾戈立刻回應。

之後，大家順利地度過了一節沉悶的天文學，城堡的大鐘再次響起來，大家收拾書本往下一節教室的時候，伊格諾圖斯出聲叫住了托馬森。

「托馬森。」

托馬森聽到伊格諾圖斯叫喚他，「怎麼，伊格諾圖斯？」他立刻轉身露出疑惑的表情回應伊格諾圖斯。

「托馬森，我想你陪我去維爾戈在午餐時候說的，去倫敦逛一逛，可以嗎？」伊格諾圖斯再說。

「…可以的。」托馬森思考了幾秒後，露出微笑回應伊格諾圖斯。

「太好了，那麼我和維爾戈說吧，」伊格諾圖斯聽到托馬森答應時候，忍不住高興地說出來特，「這樣我要上黑魔法防禦術，我先走吧，那麼晚餐見。 」然後他微笑地向托馬森道別。

「再見。」托馬森說。

哈利和托馬森分開後，他走進黑魔法防禦術教室內迎接繁忙的下午，直到淡黃色天空漸漸變為黑夜的，學生們終於完成今天的課程，他們逐一走到禮堂享用他們的晚餐。

「波特學長！」伊格諾圖斯進入禮堂走到史萊哲林餐桌的時候，他被人叫住了，當他轉頭看到的是那葛來分多的愛麗叫著他。

「什麼事，愛麗？」伊格諾圖斯露出微笑說。

「我…我…我想說…」

「愛麗，你說吧。」伊格諾圖斯看見愛麗緊張地欲言又止地說，他於是鼓勵她說出來。

「我想說是…我喜歡你！」愛麗終於說出來，但她的臉上已經漸漸變紅。

「喔，我也喜歡你，愛麗。」

「真的？」愛麗聽到伊格諾圖斯回應她的話後，忍不住開心地叫出來。

「當然，伊格諾圖斯很喜歡霍格華茲的每一個人，包括我也是。」

突然，有一把聲音在伊格諾圖斯的身後傳出來，伊格諾圖斯轉頭看見托馬森在他的身後慢慢地走到他們的中間。

「托馬森，你上完了魔藥學？」伊格諾圖斯微笑地問道。

托馬森點頭，「亞克斯利小姐，伊格諾圖斯喜歡每一個葛來分多的學生，特別像你那麼可愛的女生，他很高興有這樣的妹妹，所以他如不是這樣怎能被推選下一任葛來分多的級長。」然後他望著愛麗亞克斯利那女生露出微笑說。

「伊格諾圖斯學長，你剛才說喜歡我的是當我是妹妹嗎？」愛麗忍不住啟口問。

「當然，愛麗那麼可愛的女生喜歡我很高興，所以我會將你當成妹妹一樣喜歡的。」伊格諾圖斯露出微笑說。

「…那我先進入去。 」愛麗聽到後就低著頭說，隨即她不理會伊格諾圖斯和托馬森就進入禮堂去。

「愛麗她沒事嗎？」伊格諾圖斯看到愛麗快步地進入禮堂後，疑惑地向著托馬森問道。

「她沒事，只是知道她只可以做你的妹妹吧。」托馬森意味深長地望了愛麗的背影一眼，「我們去和維爾戈一起吃吧。」然後他微笑地說。

伊格諾圖斯點頭。

他們走到史萊哲林餐桌時候，他們看到戴納和維爾戈在興高采烈地聊天，然後面向門口的戴納留意到他們後立刻揮手叫喚他們到這裡。

伊格諾圖斯和托馬森互相看了對方一眼，然後露出微笑走到戴納和維爾戈的身邊。


	3. 伊格諾圖斯的安慰

「伊格諾圖斯，托馬森，我們剛才談起倫敦市內有一條小街可以買一些由法國來的魔法用品，我們在商量當天去逛一趟吧。」戴納對著他們說道。

「還不錯，托馬森你覺得呢？」伊格諾圖斯對於那條小街感到興趣。

「我沒問題。」

「太好了，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森也去，那麼戴納我們要計畫一下路程。」維爾戈聽到托馬森會去後，高興地向戴納說。

另一方面，戴納也同樣地和維爾戈露出興奮的表情，然後他們沉醉於倫敦那邊，而伊格諾圖斯和托馬森看到後無奈地搖頭坐下來享用晚餐。

直到餐桌上沒有任何餐碟的時候，在禮堂的學生已經滿意地用方巾抺嘴角。當然伊格諾圖斯也滿足地喝了一杯南瓜汁作完滿。

那時候，在教師桌的現任校長羅吉斯貝爾響起鈴鐺，然後起身，「咳咳，各位同學我相信你們已經吃飽，現在希望你們留心地聽著，就快到了耶誕節，我相信有些同學準備回家與家人迎接一年一度的節日，而霍格華茲跟隨我們上一屆校長哈利波特先生的意願，高年級以上的學生可以在平安夜當晚參加耶誕晚會後選擇回家或留校。」現任校長說道。

隨後禮堂傳出響亮的掌聲和歡呼聲，升四年級的學生終於可以參加晚會了。在葛來分多的那邊已經興奮地大聲討論，而伊格諾圖斯和托馬森附近的史萊哲林的四年級生忍不住細聲地討論當天穿著怎樣的禮服。

至於伊格諾圖斯想像到之後的情況，他的孫子托馬森和馬份家族維爾戈會被很多不同的學院的女生邀請成舞伴，而他和戴納會是看著不同的女生在托馬森和維爾戈身邊圍繞。

「喔，我一定找不到舞伴！」戴納聽到後抓著頭怨歎。

「怎麼這樣說，戴納，你找不到的話我幫你找個舞伴吧！」維爾戈伸手拍一下戴納的肩膀安撫他說。

「那就感謝你。」戴納聽到維爾戈的說話後露出微笑說。

「放心吧。」維爾戈再說，而坐在他們身旁伊格諾圖斯聽到他們的對話轉頭向著托馬森。

「我還是不參加了，托馬森你會去嗎？」

「沒興趣。」托馬森很快地回答。

「喔，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森你們不要掃興吧，我們可以度過耶誕節嘛。」戴納聽到他身邊兩位波特家的男生沒考慮去參加耶誕晚會時候，忍不住出聲怨歎他們。

「哈哈，戴納耶誕節每年都有的，之前每年我們都是一起過不是嗎？」伊格諾圖斯露出微笑說。

「有分別，上年我們去你們家和哈利爺爺一起度過……對不起，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森。」戴納說了一半才發現自己說了大家不想提起慈祥的前任校長。

維爾戈默不作聲地望著他們，而托馬森只是低頭像似是思考般。

「的確，我們可以和朋友迎接耶誕節是第一次的，那我參加吧。」只有伊格諾圖斯露出微笑回應戴納。

托馬森抬頭望著伊格諾圖斯，然後思考了一下，「我也參加。」他說完就起身離開禮堂。

「好吧，我想當晚應該很好玩的…」維爾戈來不及在托馬森離開後說，他立刻望著伊格諾圖斯。

「沒問題，我也先行一步，」伊格諾圖斯接著起身，「戴納，我們在寢室見，維爾戈，晚安。」然後對著維爾戈說後離開禮堂。

隨著伊格諾圖斯的離開，維爾戈立刻舉起手拍了戴納的頭一下子，「你呀，為什麼剛才提到哈利爺爺的，說好了不要在伊格諾圖斯和托馬森的面前說出來！」並責駡起來。

「我一時忘記了，怎麼辦，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森會不理會我嗎？」戴納開始擔心伊格諾圖斯和托馬森不理會他的情形。

「放心吧，他們不會的，大不了我陪著你，我們是兄弟嘛！」維爾戈將手掛著戴納的肩上，並露出安慰的微笑地說。

「嗯，維爾戈，你永遠是我的好兄弟。」

在史萊哲林獨立的男生寢室門口的伊格諾圖斯在思考怎樣安撫托馬森的心情，他知道托馬森當初和他看到自己的屍體的時候，他感受到握著他的手是微微地顫抖，並聽到托馬森對著他所說的話都是充滿悲傷的心情。

伊格諾圖斯想不到他的孫兒是對他有深厚的感情。他決定走到他們的寢室舉起手敲著門，等待托馬森願意讓他進入去。

「進入來吧。」

寢室內傳來托馬森的聲音，伊格諾圖斯露出微笑打開門，看到是低著頭坐在床邊的托馬森。於是伊格諾圖斯走到托馬森的面前伸手抱緊托馬森的頭進入懷裡。

「哈利爺爺，他知道你為他難過會不高興的，他不是說過世上沒有永生的人，只有擁有愛的人，所以他會希望你珍惜眼前的親人和朋友，當然我也會珍惜你。」他輕聲地安撫托馬森。

「…我知道。」托馬森悶著說道。

伊格諾圖斯聽到托馬森的說話，忍不住輕笑出來，「今晚我陪你睡吧。」然後伸手拍著托馬森的頭說。

接下來，伊格諾圖斯首先進入浴室洗澡的時候，托馬森躺在床上思考剛才伊格諾圖斯剛才的說話，他知道原本的伊格諾圖斯絕對不會走來史萊哲林男生寢室安慰他，因為托馬森知道伊格諾圖斯非常不喜歡史萊哲林學院，就算有他和維爾戈都是明顯地表露出來。

但是當祖父的離去後，他察覺到伊格諾圖斯改變了很多，甚至他認為這個伊格諾圖斯不是原本的伊格諾圖斯，他會自然地在史萊哲林相處，讓史萊哲林很多貴族學生願意跟他成為朋友，原是有隔膜的維爾戈也歡迎至極，當然伊格諾圖斯在其他學院也受歡迎。甚至喜歡惡作劇的行為也沒有再出現，現在的伊格諾圖斯完全是溫柔、強大、著重友情的代言人。

雖然托馬森不知道伊格諾圖斯會改變為這樣子，但是至少他喜歡這樣的伊格諾圖斯。

浴室的門打開了，出現是正在抺頭髮的伊格諾圖斯看著躺在床上的托馬森問並慢慢地走過去。

「想什麼？」

「沒什麼，我在想明年五年級我們就要進行普等巫測吧。」托馬森托起頭對著伊格諾圖斯說。

「托馬森，你不用擔心，對於成績優異的你絕對沒有難度。」伊格諾圖斯聽到後他露出微笑回應。

「這件事不能肯定的，伊格諾圖斯。」托馬森起身對著坐下來的伊格諾圖斯說。

「你一定會有很好的成績的，不過現在別想了，快去洗澡吧，明天要上魔藥學，我不想遲到。」伊格諾圖斯催促托馬森進入浴室洗澡。

「好了，我知道。」

接著過了十五分鐘，托馬森由浴室出來的時候，他看見伊格諾圖斯已經躺在床上睡著了，他於是小心翼翼地放輕腳步走進大床的另一邊，掀起床單進入去。

幸好，史萊哲林學院到了高年級的時候，他們都可選擇獨自的房間，當然托馬森最先能選擇的，當然有偉大的家族在背後支持還是有點好處，當然他的成績一定要非常優異才能服眾，然後到貴族的學生，如不是伊格諾圖斯絕不會像這樣留下來陪伴他度過一晚。

他慢慢地伸手擁緊沉睡的伊格諾圖斯入懷裡，刹時他回想小時候，伊格諾圖斯喜歡每晚偷偷地爬上他的床並伸手抱緊他的手臂睡覺，當時他非常討厭，但當他們進入霍格華茲後再沒有出現某人偷偷地爬上他的床，而現在相反是他只能等待伊格諾圖斯沉睡的時候才能擁緊他。


	4. 回歸的赫夫帕夫

托馬森看著伊格諾圖斯的睡臉，不自覺地嘴角勾起了溫柔的微笑，並輕輕地在伊格諾圖斯光滑的額頭吻了一下，然後他閉上眼睡覺。

陽光終於照遍整個霍格華茲，在地牢下的史萊哲林學生也感受到連忙起床梳洗，當然在床上的伊格諾圖斯緩緩地張開雙眼，他就看到一張英俊的臉孔對著他，不自覺地觀賞在睡的托馬森，擁有著比任何人英俊的臉孔，他甚至覺得有著家族遺傳的維爾戈也不及那張臉孔，但是依然隱約看到那個人的影子。

他再一次胡思亂想，他的孫兒怎能是湯姆瑞斗，怎可能是他心愛的托馬斯……呢？

為了不再胡思亂想的伊格諾圖斯輕柔地起身離開睡床，然後輕步地走進浴室梳洗。過了一會兒，精神抖擻的伊格諾圖斯走出浴室，掛著微笑走到睡床邊輕聲地叫醒床上的托馬森。

「托馬森，起床吧。」

在床上的托馬森聽到伊格諾圖斯的叫喚緩慢地張開雙眼，當他看到伊格諾圖斯的臉孔後，露出微笑並伸出雙手擁抱著伊格諾圖斯。

「早安。」托馬森迷糊的說。

「早安，托馬森，我們要快點，已經是早餐時間了。」伊格諾圖斯在托馬森的背後輕柔地拍了幾下說道。

托馬森聽到後點頭，隨後就鬆開抱緊伊格諾圖斯的雙手，讓伊格諾圖斯離開床邊後，他立刻起床快步地走進浴室匆忙地梳洗，然後他們整理好校服走出史萊哲林交誼廳進口大門，經過長廊，走到禮堂的門口。

那時候，在遠處有人大聲叫住了他們，「托馬森和伊格諾圖斯，早安。」那人並露出燦爛的笑容對著他們說。

「喔，康奈爾，好久沒見了！」伊格諾圖斯看清楚那個人的臉孔後，露出驚訝又興奮的表情。

「我剛不久從德國回來。」康奈爾快步地走到他們的面前再說。康奈爾是泰迪路平和薇朵兒衛斯理的兒子，現時霍格華茲七年級在一年前選擇去德國留學當個交流生。

「康奈爾，伊格諾圖斯，我們先進入禮堂坐下來再說吧。」托馬森叫喚準備開始談起來的兩人。

「也好。」康奈爾微笑說。

他們走進禮堂內時候，在赫夫帕夫的餐桌爆出強大的歡呼聲迎接他們，當然康奈爾是他們的偶像，絕對能代表他們赫夫帕夫的代言人。康奈爾向他們揮手後，就跟隨伊格諾圖斯和托馬森走到史萊哲林餐桌坐下來。

「看是誰，是我的好大哥終於回家了，」剛剛走到餐桌留意都康奈爾存在的維爾戈高興地對著康奈爾說，「我想死你了，康奈爾！」然後不理會儀態粗暴地給康奈爾一個擁抱。

「維爾戈，一年過了，已經大個子了。」康奈爾輕拍維爾戈的頭說，然後轉向在維爾戈後面的戴納，「戴納，怎麼了，看到我回來不高興？ 」他對著愣住的戴納說。

「怎可能，康奈爾哥哥，我很高興再見到你！」戴納邊說邊走到康奈爾的面前給他一個用力的擁抱。

接下來，他們終於開始享用早餐及聆聽康奈爾在德國的所見所聞，曾遇上了山怪、在恐怖的森林度過一晚，甚至真正地看巫師之間的對戰。在康奈爾述說下，維爾戈和戴納顯得興奮起來，直到康奈爾說出他只在霍格華茲度過這學期後就回到德國完成那裡的課程。

「喔，康奈爾，我會好想你。」維爾戈說道。

「哈哈，還有兩三個月的時間，還有在耶誕節時候，我會留在家陪伴父親。」康奈爾露出微笑說。康奈爾的父親泰迪路平現任正氣師的大隊長，而他的母親在法國任職外交官。

「也是，喔，康奈爾，有沒有興趣週末和我們遊倫敦嗎？」維爾戈對著康奈爾，「還有麥斯威爾也會去！」然後再說。

「喔，麥斯威爾他也去，應該很好玩的，我答應。」

這一刻，掛在城堡內的大鐘響起來。

在禮堂的學生連忙整理校服起身離開禮堂，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森首先起身向康奈爾說聲再見後，就各自拉著維爾戈和戴納起身離開禮堂，依然坐在餐桌的康奈爾微笑地目送他們離開。  
當他們離開後，康奈爾從衣袋拿出手提電話按下一個電話號碼，等待另一邊的人接通電話，等了一會兒後，電話裡頭傳出一把清爽的聲音。

「你好，我是麥斯威爾衛斯理。」

「我回來了，有沒有想我呢？」康奈爾聽到後臉上掛著微笑問。

「……。」另一邊沉默了。

哢喀！

電話裡頭傳來一聲後，就突然地結束通話，康奈爾看到後忍不住笑了出來，他想不到麥斯威爾他會如此生氣，畢竟他曾在臨走前爬上麥斯威爾的床親吻他的嘴。

他開始有點期待麥斯威爾看到他的表情是如何？

另一方面，在氣味濃郁的地牢裡頭，葛來分多四年級學生和雷文克勞四年級學生在魔藥學教授斯科皮馬份指導下製作縮身藥劑，戴納在切碎雛菊的根而拍擋伊格諾圖斯就將一滴耗子膽汁放在戴納切碎雛菊的根內攪拌混合，然後就將它慢慢地倒在大鍋內攪拌。

就在那時候，戴納看到馬份教授在指導哥傑和麥克唐納後，「伊格諾圖斯，剛才在禮堂內只顧聽康奈爾的經歷而不記得提醒你就快到魁地奇比賽，所以阿克斯找我和你說是時候去練習。」他輕聲地在伊格諾圖斯的旁邊說。

「知道了。」伊格諾圖斯點頭，並最後將加上少許水蛭汁液放在大鍋內，刹那，大鍋內爆出一團白色的煙，看來他們首先成功完成縮身藥劑了。

隨後，馬份教授走到伊格諾圖斯和戴納的面前讚揚他們，並加了十分在葛來分多。畢竟伊格諾圖斯和戴納在魔藥學的分數一直不太樂觀，但是在哈利附身的伊格諾圖斯之後，伊格諾圖斯開始在魔藥學加了很多分數，甚至得到馬份教授的喜愛，當然除了他的兒子和托馬森之外。

接著他們上了一節由斯卡曼德教授奇獸飼育學學和兩節符咒學後，大家顯得疲累特別是葛來分多，有的甚至開始進入垂死的狀態，相反雷文克勞的學生仍然興奮地討論剛才所學的咒語。

伊格諾圖斯和戴納走出教室，經過長廊，在途中伊格諾圖斯和戴納穿梭了一群七年級的葛來分多學生，他們叫住了伊格諾圖斯和戴納，談論一些功課上的問題，再次讓伊格諾圖斯在戴納心中成為偶像，他從未想像到一個四年級竟然可以和一群七年級討論七年級以上的咒語。接著他們終於到達中庭，坐在石椅等待從黑魔法防禦術教室出來的托馬森和維爾戈。

不一會兒，中庭出現了一些史萊哲林的學生，他們看到伊格諾圖斯和戴納後並揮手打聲招呼。直到托馬森和維爾戈出現在他們的眼前。

「終於上完兩節黑魔法防禦術，這堂很好玩，托馬森他是最快完成的一個，真的沒什麼可以難倒托馬森。」維爾戈對著托馬森贊佩不已。

「維爾戈，你也不錯，是第二個最快完成。」托馬森也讚揚維爾戈。

「好了，你們兩個也很厲害，不過我和戴納現在很肚餓了。」伊格諾圖斯打斷互相讚揚在他們面前的史萊哲林。

「喔，那我們走吧。」托馬森說。

到了禮堂他們看在這裡享用午餐的學生少了很多，明顯雷文克勞餐桌，只有少數的低年級坐下來吃著餐點。熱鬧的當然是葛來分多，他們歡樂地討論上午的話題，甚至開始談上耶誕節的禮服，但是今天最熱鬧竟是赫夫帕夫餐桌，因為康奈爾坐到他們的身邊讓他們熱氣騰騰。

在他們最左邊的史萊哲林，他們仍然優雅地享用美味的午餐，而伊格諾圖斯他們沒有去赫夫帕夫那邊而坐在葛來分多餐桌聽著維爾戈用一整節魔法史的時間編排的行程。

「好了，我們在當晚應該吃完晚餐才回來，這樣可以嗎？」維爾戈說完行程後再次確保。

「嗯。」伊格諾圖斯點頭。

「…可以。」托馬森思考了一下就回應。

「好期待那天快到來！」戴納直接地開始幻想當天的情況，明顯他沒有考慮週末後他們要面對的星期一。

「只是剩下康奈爾還未通知，」維爾戈突然記起他並沒有對麥斯威爾說人數，「喔，戴納記得打電話通知麥斯威爾哥哥，我們會幾點在火車站等他來。」然後他對著戴納說道。

「知道。」戴納立刻舉手敬禮的動作。

隨後他們談論剛才發生了什麼趣事，直到大鐘響起了他們才起身離開禮堂繼續上課。


	5. 週末的倫敦

「你們知不知道托馬森波特明年可能男生學生會主席嗎？」

「你也知道，我聽說是前校長波特破例吩咐貝爾校長等待托馬森波特五年級後就安排他成為男生學生會主席的。」

「不是嗎，他雖然是波特家族的成員，但是不代表五年級就成為男生學生會主席！」

到了晚餐的時候，霍格華茲正在蔓延一個托馬森將成為男生學生會主席的消息。伊格諾圖斯和托馬森聽到後，各自有不同的反應，伊格諾圖斯苦惱地想他何時向羅吉斯說他要托馬森成為男生學生會主席，而托馬森忍住憤怒地想他們為何要說祖父安排他成為男生學生會主席，如說到能得到祖父寵愛的話當然是伊格諾圖斯，要安排成為男生學生會主席當然更是伊格諾圖斯，絕對不是他。

「喔，這個消息何時傳出來的？」維爾戈露出驚訝的表情問。

「喔，托馬森你真的會成為男生學生會主席…」戴納同樣驚訝地問著托馬森的時候，維爾戈伸手按住戴納的嘴巴阻止他繼續說話。

「哈哈…托馬森…這應該是傳言的…哈哈。」維爾戈邊阻止戴納再亂說邊向托馬森解釋。

托馬森板著臉點頭。

「托馬森，現在不要理會這個傳言，它會自然地消失的，我們好好地吃完這餐吧。」伊格諾圖斯露出微笑安撫托馬森的心情。

托馬森聽到後嘴角微微地勾起來，大家看到後心裡也鬆了一口氣，他們不想在低壓的冷颼颼的氣氛下吃著晚餐。直到他們完了晚餐後，維爾戈向伊格諾圖斯和托馬森道別後，就拉著戴納快步地離開禮堂，準備向那個完全遺傳了他的祖父榮恩衛斯理的傻氣的戴納說教。

「那麼…我們去一趟圖書館吧。」伊格諾圖斯看著維爾戈和戴納離開後，轉頭微笑地對著托馬森說。

「也好。」

「我說關於剛才的男生學生會主席的事。」伊格諾圖斯咬緊下唇猶疑地開口。

「怎麼，伊格諾圖斯？」

「托馬森，我相信男生學生會主席一職是你的話，你一定是比其他七年級的學生更有能力擔任本屆男生學生會主席，同樣是一名出色的主席。」伊格諾圖斯望著托馬森說道。

托馬森驚訝地張大眼眸，沉思了一會，「謝謝你。」緩緩地回應伊格諾圖斯。

過了一個星期忙碌的學習，終於到了學生們喜歡的週末，當然對於雷文克勞是愉快的一天，可讓他們在圖書館泡上一整天。

對於伊格諾圖斯他們來說這個週末是令人興奮的旅程，他們清早地起身經過長廊，走出城堡到達火車站等待麥斯威爾來臨。

「維爾戈，我好想睡覺。」一副睡臉的戴納邊打瞌睡邊將頭依靠著維爾戈的肩上說道。

「不要睡著，戴納，」維爾戈伸手拍了一下戴納的臉頰，「忍耐一下，一會兒在火車裡再睡吧！」然後再說。在他們旁邊的伊格諾圖斯也忍不住打呵欠，而在他身旁的康奈爾和托馬森在閒聊。

不一會兒，火車站出現一位擁有棗泥色頭髮、身材較瘦削五管輪廓突出的青年在他們的眼前。

「伊格諾圖斯、托馬森、戴納和維爾戈，大家好…」青年看見他們露出微笑打招呼，但是一看到康奈爾後開始微微地板著臉，「康奈爾，你也回來了? 」隨後再次勾起好看的微笑問道。  
「是的，我剛回來一星期。」康奈爾微笑地回應麥斯威爾。

嗚咽…嗚咽…

當麥斯威爾再次啟口的時候，往倫敦的火車緩緩地駛到月台，麥斯威爾只好跟隨他們走進列車內的車廂。他們走進其中的車廂後，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森將背包放上行李架上，而戴納和維爾戈興奮地望著列車外的風景。

「康奈爾，我想和你談一件事，我們出去吧。」麥斯威爾看到他們開始各自聊天的時候，他對著康奈爾說道。

「好。」康奈爾聽到後勾起微笑回應。

接著麥斯威爾和康奈爾走出車廂外後，伊格諾圖斯和戴納同時忍不住再次打了呵欠，而托馬森和維爾戈互相望了對方一眼後，托馬森伸手按著伊格諾圖斯的頭依靠在肩上，並在伊格諾圖斯耳邊細說。同樣維爾戈將已經昏昏欲睡的戴納的頭躺在他的大腿上，並讓戴納移到舒服的位置及將身上的大衣給戴納，然後和托馬森細聲地聊天。

過了一個小時，麥斯威爾和康奈爾回到車廂的刹那，看到的是四個閉上眼的少年依靠著對方睡著了。麥斯威爾露出無奈的微笑後，除下身上的大衣披在伊格諾圖斯和托馬森身上，而康奈爾同樣除下身上的大衣披著維爾戈的身上。

「我們的事不可以讓他們知道！」然後麥斯威爾對著康奈爾說。

「幹什麼，我們是喜歡著對方，」康奈爾聽到後皺眉頭，「而且魔法世界沒有一項法律是阻止同性相愛！」他繼續說道。

「康奈爾路平，別以為剛才的事，你就以為我會原諒你！總之我不想讓他們現在知道的。」麥斯威爾壓低聲音說。

「好，你說的就是。」

接著，車廂一片沉默。

直到醒過來的托馬森看到這種奇怪的情況，他看到麥斯威爾和康奈爾兩人默然不語地分別坐在他們的旁邊，麥斯威爾坐在維爾戈和戴納的身旁，而康奈爾坐在他和伊格諾圖斯的身邊。

「你們…是不是在吵架？」托馬森忍不住問道。

「沒有。」兩人異口同聲說道。

托馬森聽到後，心裡決定暫時不理會他們奇怪的兩人，並轉頭望著靠在他肩上的睡臉，不自覺地勾起好看的微笑。

到了黃昏的時分，伊格諾圖斯和維爾戈及戴納逐一醒過來，從車廂的窗外看到在遠處的倫敦火車站大樓，他們顯得興奮，他們終於離開功課的煩惱，享受兩天一夜的旅程了。

他們到達了倫敦火車站後，「現在我們首先去破釜酒吧吃過早餐再出發吧！」麥斯威爾立刻對著他們幾個說道。

「太好了，我的肚子已經餓了很久！」戴納興奮地說回應麥斯威爾的說話。

「戴納，你剛才在火車上不是吃掉了一盒餅乾嗎？還不夠讓你的胃得到滿足？」維爾戈搖頭說。

「餅乾怎能讓我飽哦，它是火車上的零食喔。」戴納扁嘴地回應維爾戈。

「噢，戴納，你再這樣吃的話會變為一個胖子！」維爾戈無奈地說。

「算吧，戴納他只是大胃口些，不用緊張，下星期我會和他多些練習魁地奇。」伊格諾圖斯微笑地說。

「不用嗎？我會累死的！」戴納聽到伊格諾圖斯的說話後，露出不能相信的表情說。


	6. 伊格諾圖斯的承諾

「好了，我們不要圍繞戴納變胖子的話題裡，我們還是快去破釜酒吧。」麥斯威爾看到他們繼續往他的小堂兄弟變成胖子的話題可以聊半天，他又看到在他們旁邊的托馬森根本沒有意思想停止他們，而康奈爾擺出一副我不會阻止他們的表情，唯有只好他出聲。

「…我們還是聽麥斯威爾的話，先去破釜酒吧。」伊格諾圖斯啟口說。

於是他們終於去到破釜酒吧，他們和店主老隆巴頓先生和店員山姆打了招呼後，他們坐著分為四層樓下的大廳裡享受早餐，他們邊吃邊聽著大家在霍格華茲的趣事和麥斯威爾在正氣師辦公室裡的見聞。

「嘩，我也想成為正氣師隊長喔！」戴納掛著一副理所當然的表情說，幻想自己當上了正氣師的英武樣子。

「算吧，戴納，我看你還是去當愛德蘭看守手吧！」維爾戈搖頭說。

「什麼？維爾戈你在看不起我當不上正氣師，我將來就當上給你看！」戴納聽得出維爾戈在瞧不起他會能成為正氣師成員後他賭氣地說。

「真的，你的黑魔法防禦術是非常不得了，你確認自己能夠成為一位正氣師？」

「一定，我一定會的！」戴納露出認真的眼神說。事實上在他們畢業後六年，戴納的確當上了正氣師小隊隊長，而他的上司正氣師辦公室主任是維爾戈馬份。

「好了，你們別吵架，戴納有這意思已經很好，我會期待和戴納你一起工作。」麥斯威爾露出微笑對著他們說。

「我也相信，戴納能成為正氣師的。」伊格諾圖斯掛著微笑對著戴納說。

「難得伊格諾圖斯竟然認為戴納能成為正氣師？」維爾戈挑起眉頭問。

伊格諾圖斯微笑地說：「別忘記，衛斯理家族已經有三位正氣師了，所以有第四位也不出奇。」而在伊格諾圖斯身邊的托馬森點頭表示同意。

「瞧見了嗎？維爾戈，伊格諾圖斯他說我會成為衛斯理家族第四位正氣師喔！」

「是啦！」

當他們的話題從乘坐公共汽車到達倫敦的海灣小鎮後就停止了，因為他們被那裡的景物吸引了，接著戴納興奮地拉著維爾戈跑到其中的一間魔法用品店裡頭去，而麥斯威爾原本對於那麼的店鋪沒有太大的興趣，但是被康奈爾抓到一間賣酒的店鋪，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森看到後覺得他們不能和戴納他們一起行動。

「不如我們逛一逛糖果店，好嗎？」伊格諾圖斯對著托馬森問道。

「好吧。」托馬森露出微笑回應。

接著他們走到附近的一間名叫「茱麗斯糖果屋」糖果店的時候，伊格諾圖斯立刻被糖果店的擺設吸引了，林林總總的鮮豔奪目大小不一的糖果在他們的眼前。

「托馬森，我們入去吧！」伊格諾圖斯興奮地拉扯著托馬森走進裡頭。

當他們走進去的時候，伊格諾圖斯發現糖果店裡面非常大，各種糖果和軟糖齊整地擺放在木架上，有伊格諾圖斯熟識的吹寶超級泡泡糖、果凍鼻涕蟲和巧克力球之外，和也有一系列以哈利波特的造型的巧克力和糖果。

「托馬森，快過來看！」伊格諾圖斯走到一格插滿了不同顏色的巧克力球面前，然後揮手叫著在附近的托馬森來。

接著，托馬森聽到後就立刻走到伊格諾圖斯的身邊，托馬森一看就發現原來是伊格諾圖斯最喜愛的各種口味的波波球，它是由蛋糕加入軟化的奶油乳酪滾成一粒粒的小球再由不同口味的巧克力沾滿來而成的。

「想不到『波波球』有很多口味喔。」伊格諾圖斯高興地伸手指著他們眼前的『波波球』對著托馬森露出微笑說。

「是喔…不如我們買些回霍格華茲吧！」托馬森點頭，然後他伸手拿起其中一枝『波波球』對著伊格諾圖斯說。

「也好。」

最後，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森買了一大袋的波波球和一些吹寶超級泡泡糖和果凍鼻涕蟲，當然也買了些給戴納和維爾戈他們。之後他們離開了茱麗斯糖果屋後在小鎮上逛了一圈，覺得沒有特別的店鋪讓他們走進去。那時候，托馬森建議去小鎮附近的小湖坐一坐等待戴納、維爾戈、麥斯威爾和康奈爾的電話。

「這裡好美喔。」伊格諾圖斯驚訝地叫了一聲。在他們眼前的出現一大片碧綠清澈的湖泊，在遠處的對面有著一些山群，讓人感覺不像似在繁華的倫敦。伊格諾圖斯想不到在倫敦會有一處讓人輕鬆的地方。

而已他們決定坐在小湖邊談論在自己學院的趣事。

「托馬森，你知道我們的副隊長竟然害怕一條細小的枝節蛇，在魁地奇球場大叫大喊，我們看到後大家也笑他膽小，現在想起也忍不住笑！」伊格諾圖斯說完後想到也忍不住笑了出來。

「還真是有趣的…」托馬森嘴角勾起微笑說，「那麼你想好邀請哪個女生做你的舞伴？」然後他對著伊格諾圖斯問道，「我記得你在那晚之後答應了戴納會參加的。」他提醒了伊格諾圖斯。

「嗚，托馬森，你為什麼要提起這件事喔？」伊格諾圖斯露出苦惱的表情對著托馬森，「你知道嗎，我是不想戴納失望才…」伊格諾圖斯還未說完，托馬森幫他接了一句。

「才答應戴納的要求嘛，我知道，所以才問你想好那件事。」

「我根本沒有想好邀請的物件，那晚維爾戈一定會被女生圍攻，而戴納只會在餐桌旁吃食物，更何況托馬森你也不參加，那晚我不知道怎樣度過……」伊格諾圖斯露出苦悶的表情。

托馬森聽著伊格諾圖斯的說話後，沉默了一會兒，「如果你覺得那晚會悶的話，我可以考慮參加…但我不邀請任何女生成為舞伴的。」然後他啟口說道。

「真的嗎，托馬森？」伊格諾圖斯聽出後眼睛微微張開，露出驚喜的征笑對著托馬森確實他沒有聽錯的表情。

「真的。」

「實在太好了！」伊格諾圖斯高興地說，心裡覺得托馬森真是一個體貼的男生，將來一定有很多女生喜歡他。但有一件事，伊格諾圖斯在將來發現托馬森的體貼只是為一個人得到的。  
「那麼那晚我也不會邀請女生們的，托馬森，我會陪伴你的。」伊格諾圖斯說完後用手拍打胸膛一下。

「真的？」反而托馬森疑惑地問道。

「當然啦，我說過不管什麼時候，你有我一直陪伴你，我不會放開你了。」

托馬森聽著伊格諾圖斯的說話後，只是在嘴角上勾起了難以察覺的微笑。

「我期待你的承諾。」托馬森說。


	7. 帶有熱度的偷吻

伊格諾圖斯望著托馬森啟口的時候，他的電話響起來，他唯有打開電話聽取。原來是維爾戈打電話來的，告訴他們已經在旅館等待他們一起享用晚餐。

「托馬森，戴納和維爾戈他們在旅館等我們，我們走吧。」伊格諾圖斯收回電話對著托馬森說，「還有托馬森我是兄弟嘛，家人是不會離棄對方！」然後伊格諾圖斯露出微笑。

「…是…家人不會離棄對方…那麼伊格諾圖斯你會像祖父一樣會拋棄我嗎？」托馬森若有所思地說。

然後他們到達旅館的大門時候，伊格諾圖斯見到了戴納和維爾戈正坐在一張四人餐桌向著他們揮手，伊格諾圖斯露出微笑回應戴納和維爾戈他們兩人，但是看不見康奈爾和麥斯威爾二人的蹤影。

「戴納、維爾戈，你們去了哪裡逛？還有康奈爾和麥斯威爾他們兩人呢？」伊格諾圖斯走到他們身邊的空椅子坐下來。 

「康奈爾和麥斯威爾他們兩人還在市集買東西。」維爾戈對著伊格諾圖斯說。

「他們買什麼東西？」伊格諾圖斯疑惑地問。戴納搖搖頭回應伊格諾圖斯，而維爾戈露出無奈的表情。

過了一會兒，康奈爾和麥斯威爾回到旅館，康奈爾展示出他剛才買了一支紅酒給他們觀賞，伊格諾圖斯將剛才買的糖果分給戴納和維爾戈享用。隨後他們在旅館享用了一頓晚餐後，康奈爾和托馬森在旅館角落談天，伊格諾圖斯和戴納在玩最新電子魁地奇遊戲，維爾戈和麥斯威爾在他們身邊打氣。對於魁地奇的熱情波特家和衛斯理家一直都是不相伯仲。

直到康奈爾神秘地拿出兩杯紅酒給麥斯威爾享用的時候，在一旁的托馬森忍不住拿著康奈爾的酒杯，嗅了一嗅然後皺起眉頭地告訴康奈爾的紅酒濃度非常剛烈，不適合他們飲用，但是康奈爾露出玩味的笑容對著托馬森說他和麥斯威爾已經過了十八歲所以可以享用。

托馬森對於康奈爾的回應表示無奈，隨後他走到旅館的酒吧叫了三杯葡萄汁給伊格諾圖斯他們享用，並放在他們身旁的桌面後，坐回角落的沙發閱讀書本。那時候，康奈爾被戴納呼喚參與一場四人賽的魁地奇回合，康奈爾快手將手上紅酒放在同一張桌面上。

到了比賽結束後，伊格諾圖斯隨手拿起一杯葡萄汁飲了一口，伊格諾圖斯隨即發現自己的口喉非常灼熱，他的臉同時很快地像煮熟的蝦子一樣通紅，忍不著咳嗽起來。

托馬森聽到伊格諾圖斯的咳嗽聲抬起頭來，發現伊格諾圖斯的臉很紅，在伊格諾圖斯身邊的戴納緊張起來。

「伊格諾圖斯，你怎麼？」

「沒事嗎？」

「他怎麼會這樣？」

戴納、麥斯威爾和維爾戈緊張地圍住伊格諾圖斯說話。

「這杯不是我叫的葡萄汁，那是紅酒。」托馬森立刻放下書本快速地走到伊格諾圖斯面前拿走伊格諾圖斯手上的葡萄汁嗅了一下，他皺眉頭地望著康奈爾說道。

「噢，不要這樣看我，我不知道，是伊格諾圖斯他自己拿錯我的紅酒呀！」康奈爾伸起手露出無奈的表情說道。

「托馬森…托馬森…」伊格諾圖斯感覺到自己的頭腦一片空白，沒法正常地思考，醉爛如泥般，順從感覺抓緊著眼前的托馬森手臂喃喃自語。

「你看到了嘛，還不是你那杯紅酒惹的禍！」托馬森低頭望著貼近他身體的伊格諾圖斯後隨即抬頭望著康奈爾說道。

「我抱歉，我不是故意讓伊格諾圖斯飲的！」康奈爾被托馬森的眼神嚇倒了一跳說道。

「托馬森…托馬森…為什麼會有幾個你出現？」伊格諾圖斯目光迷離地望著托馬森，歪了歪頭問道。

托馬森伸出手扶好眼前的伊格諾圖斯，並再度向著康奈爾瞪了一眼，康奈爾聳聳肩膀擺擺手。托馬森輕歎了一口氣只好對著戴納維爾戈、麥斯威爾和康奈爾他們說明要先帶伊格諾圖斯回到他們房間休息。托馬森說完後一手抱起伊格諾圖斯，並邊走邊輕聲溫柔地安撫他。

看到這一幕的康奈爾挑起了一邊的眉毛，耐人尋味地望著抱著伊格諾圖斯的托馬森的背影。

此時，托馬森抱緊伊格諾圖斯進入他們的房間，走到眼前的床並溫柔地放下他，托馬森發現醉醺醺的伊格諾圖斯已經閉著眼睡著，看起來似乎是發了一場好夢。

托馬森看著伊格諾圖斯的睡臉壓抑不住用手輕輕的撫摸伊格諾圖斯的臉頰，似是中了一種讓人神魂顛倒般的咒語，像似中了愛情靈藥般， 他低著頭慢慢地貼近伊格諾圖斯，親吻他面前微微張開的小嘴，他迷離地輕輕吻著伊格諾圖斯的嘴。托馬森很快地拉開他與伊格諾圖斯的距離，他凝望著伊格諾圖斯的臉。那一刻，托馬森發現知道自己喜歡了伊格諾圖斯。他一直認為自己對於伊格諾圖斯這位堂弟沒有存在什麼好感，但是過去的一年伊格諾圖斯的改變，讓他從伊格諾圖斯身上的看得到祖父哈利波特的影子。托馬森還記得祖父離世的那天，伊格諾圖斯握緊他的手對著他說出有著強大保護意味的承諾，從那一刻起他不能將視線自從伊格諾圖斯身上移開。托馬森突然有了一個想法，他脫去身上的長袍，輕手輕腳地爬上伊格諾圖斯的床邊伸手擁抱眼前的伊格諾圖斯。他想伊格諾圖斯醉爛如泥應該不知道他抱著他進睡。

那一夜的事後，托馬森從後面擁抱著伊格諾圖斯細瘦的腰身，把臉埋進少年幽香的後頸。他輕輕蹭了蹭伊格諾圖斯細膩的側頸，攬著懷裡的男孩，陷入了青草氣息的饜足睡夢。

早晨的陽光明媚照遍整個倫敦市，伊格諾圖斯緩緩地醒過來，他睜開眼想爬起身時候，他發現他被托馬森擁抱著，托馬森的雙手放在他的腰部，而他面向托馬森的下巴，甚至可以說在托馬森的脖頸貼著他的皮膚。

噢，他昨天怎麼和托馬森睡在一起！？

他回想昨天的事情時候，他的頭很痛，他只想到自己拿了桌上一杯葡萄汁之後他記得自己心跳加速，開始頭暈眼花……難道那杯是康奈爾的紅酒！？伊格諾圖斯想到這驚訝地發現自己原來自己飲了一杯紅酒。他的酒量只是維持兩杯奶油啤酒，但相比紅酒差得遠了。

正當伊格諾圖斯輕手輕腳地成功離開托馬森身邊的時候，他被托馬森的雙手抱緊更貼近托馬森的胸膛。

這樣怎麼辦？伊格諾圖斯心想。

伊格諾圖斯想再次離開的時候，他聽到托馬森不自覺喃喃自語地說著他的名字，不是伊格諾圖斯，而是哈利。伊格諾圖斯心裡泛起一下心痛的感覺，他緩緩地伸手摸著托馬森的臉頰。他一直知道托馬森對他的感情深厚，由嬰兒直到托馬森第一次抓緊著他的手行路，第一次叫著他，第一次和他慶祝生日，很多次的握緊眼前的手。

「哈利…哈…不要走…不要拋棄我。」


	8. 突如其來的擁抱

當托馬森緩緩地醒過來張開雙眼的那一刻，他見到祖母綠色的眼眸用充滿一種懷念的眼神凝視著他。

「早安，托馬森。」

托馬森看到伊格諾圖斯露出微笑，他不自覺也露出微笑。

「早安，伊格諾圖斯。」托馬森握緊伊格諾圖斯的腰貼近他的臉頰親吻了一下。

伊格諾圖斯被托馬森突然的舉動，他的臉像煮熟的蝦子一樣通紅。他還未習慣托馬森的小習慣，自從他成為了伊格諾圖斯和托馬森的關係漸好後，托馬森開始有這個小習慣，動不動就親吻他的臉頰，他雖然頂著嚴厲的表情對著托馬森說教，但是托馬森用伊格諾圖斯自小喜歡黏著他要求他做的理由反駁伊格諾圖斯。伊格諾圖斯沒辦法之下只好默默地接受。  
「托馬森，可以放開我嗎？」伊格諾圖斯對托馬森瞄了搭在腰部的手說道。

托馬森立刻將手移開讓伊格諾圖斯爬起身，「你記得昨晚的事嗎？」他對著伊格諾圖斯的背影啟口問道。

「我記得……我喝了一杯像葡萄汁一樣的紅酒。」伊格諾圖斯說。

「是的，你喝完後立即喝醉了，所以我把你抱回了房間。」托馬森起身坐在床邊說道。

隨後他們換上衣服後離開房間時候，他們見到戴納和維爾戈從他們的房間出來，戴納向他們揮手打招呼，伊格諾圖斯露出微笑走近他們的身邊。

「伊格諾圖斯，你沒事嗎？維爾戈告訴我原來你昨天不小心喝了酒，我擔心你會身體不適。」

「我只是還有少許頭痛沒事的，稍後我會施一個清醒咒給自己就可以。」伊格諾圖斯微笑說道。隨後，在伊格諾圖斯身後的托馬森抽出魔杖對著他無聲地施了一個清醒咒給他，伊格諾圖斯感覺到自己清醒了些後轉頭對著托馬森露出微笑道謝，並讚賞他的操作無聲咒進步了不少。

「伊格諾圖斯，是我幸運能夠施展出來。」

托馬森得到伊格諾圖斯的讚賞後露出溫柔的微笑，步近伊格諾圖斯的身邊。

「托馬森，你有這種力量可以施展出來。」

圍繞著他們的戴納和維爾戈對於托馬森能夠施出一個無聲咒，他們的雙眼露出崇拜的眼神，希望他們有朝一日可以施展一個無聲咒。

「托馬森，努力了幾十次才開始純熟，這是一個良好的開端。」伊格諾圖斯說。

然後他們走到旅館的大廳，看到康奈爾和麥斯威爾坐在大廳等著他們出現。麥斯威爾看見了他們然後站起來走向伊格諾圖斯問道，「伊格諾圖斯，你昨晚喝醉了，現在好些嗎？」並露出擔憂的表情。

「麥斯威爾，我很好，別擔心。」伊格諾圖斯微笑著說道。

「我已經說過伊格諾圖斯會很好，不要擔心托馬森會照顧他。」康奈爾說。

當麥斯威爾聽到康奈爾說話時，他轉身瞥了他一眼，表明他不需要再說話。康奈爾聳了聳肩，伸出右手，把手放在嘴上，做了一個拉鍊動作，表明他已經閉上了嘴。後來，他們離開旅館，繞著這個地方走，乘坐公共汽車回到破釜酒吧，享受了老隆巴頓夫人的午餐後，麥斯威爾送他們到九又四分之三月台，乘坐霍格華茲特快列車返回霍格華茲。

他們在告別麥斯威爾之後，坐在其中一間廂房，討論到下年度是他們所有五年級學生要面對的通過普通巫術等級測驗(普等巫測)，修讀了占卜學，算命學，古代神秘文字研究，奇獸飼育學和麻瓜研究的托馬森表示下學期他將會長時間在圖書館度過，而修讀古代神秘文字研究和奇獸飼育學伊格諾圖斯對於修讀十二門課目的托馬森，伊格諾圖斯雖然他很高興托馬森可以有這樣出色的表現，但他非常擔心托馬森的健康狀況。

在他們到達霍格華茲之前，他們將普等巫測話題轉移到下週五的魁地奇比賽，葛來分多對陣雷文克勞。身為搜捕手的伊格諾圖斯表示今年雷文克勞很難被低估， 他將在接下來的一周內練習更多，作為葛來分多看守手的戴納聽到露出接受不到的表情。在戴納身旁的身為史萊哲林的搜捕手維爾戈忍不住笑了起來。

另一方面，坐在伊格諾圖斯身邊的托馬森表示對於騎乘飛天掃帚的運動沒有任何意見。康奈爾是唯一一位七年級和前赫夫帕夫隊隊長，他說他希望他們能夠贏得今年的學院杯冠軍。

直到他們各自回到自己學院宿舍時候，伊格諾圖斯突然想起他在海灣小鎮為托馬森買了一件禮物。他向戴納道別後，他快步走到城堡地牢的一面石牆前說出口令後，石牆上出現了一扇石門，在伊格諾圖斯的面前開了。當他進入交誼廳時，幾個坐在交誼廳的高年級學生對於伊格諾圖斯的出現 習以為常並向他打了招呼，伊格諾圖斯走下樓梯走到其中一個門把手上，一條彎曲的銀色蛇在它上面盤旋，眼睛鑲嵌著祖母綠。伊格諾圖斯伸出手，敲了敲門前的門三次。

門，響起了敲擊聲，禮貌性的三個音節 —扣—扣—扣—

「進來吧。」

伊格諾圖斯推門把手，並將其推開放，「托馬森，是我，我有東西送給你。」當伊格諾圖斯邊說邊拿出長袍裡的小禮物時，他看到托馬森從浴室出來，他的頭髮有點濕，隨意地搭在前額上，身上穿了件睡袍，兩隻手還插在口袋裡。伊格諾圖斯聞到他身上的沐浴露的香氣，並在他的臉頰罕見微紅的臉頰，看著他面帶微笑。

「發生了什麼事伊格諾圖斯？就快到宵禁時間，你有什麼需要現在送給我？」

「……是的……我在早上…早上的時候，在海灣小鎮買了一件小禮物送給你。我想你會喜歡的。」伊格諾圖斯的望著這樣的托馬森不知不覺地吞咽了一下，心臟跳了起來，聲音結結巴巴，同時他覺得他的臉像煮熟的蝦一樣泛紅。

托馬森挑起了一邊的眉毛，看見眼前的伊格諾圖斯手足無措的神情讓他覺得可愛。

「這是一本日記。我在這本日記中加了一個防水咒語。我相信你會在這個學期會有使用它的地方。」伊格諾圖斯像是做錯了什麼一般的低下頭，從托馬森移開目光並抑制自己的心跳，並將日記交給了托馬森。

不過托馬森並沒有伸出手接下這本日記，而是伸出雙手抱住面前的那個男孩，一隻手伸向男孩的後腦，穿過亂七八糟但奇異柔軟的頭髮，另一隻手伸向伊格諾圖斯的腰部施力將眼前的男孩貼近他的懷裡抱緊他。

「托馬森？」伊格諾圖斯對於托馬森突如其來的擁抱感到驚訝。

「謝謝你。」托馬森親昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭眼前的伊格諾圖斯並收緊了手臂，像任何一個普通的、關心弟弟的兄長那樣，完完全全將伊格諾圖斯擁抱進懷裡。

「你喜歡就好。」伊格諾圖斯再一次覺得他的臉像熟蝦一樣變紅。


	9. 耶誕晚會(上)

到了週末下午，魁地奇球場非常熱鬧，因為今天是葛來分多隊對陣雷文克勞隊。葛來分多隊隊長伊蒂絲衛斯理告訴她的隊員今天的戰略之後，再與身為搜捕手的伊格諾圖斯說道。

「伊格諾圖斯，記得在緊急的情況才出手。」

「瞭解。」伊格諾圖斯點了點頭。

最終，伊格諾圖斯在一次完美的快速俯衝抓到了金探子之後，葛來分多以190分比90分贏得勝利。

在歡聲雷動的尖叫中，才四年級的年輕搜捕手在隊友們和其他小獅子的熱情擁簇之下走出球場。而一名俊美的史萊哲林學生和他身後同樣俊美擁有月牙色頭髮的史萊哲林學生正站在通道外，仿佛特地於此等候著，俊美的史萊哲林一見到伊格諾圖斯，寒冷而尖銳的黑曜色的眸光似乎已經從溫柔中消失了。

托馬森優雅緩慢地走了過來，在氣氛熱烈的獅子們面前，向今天葛來分多的最大功臣輕聲道賀：「這是一場非常精采的比賽，伊格諾圖斯，恭喜你贏得勝利。」

「謝謝你，托馬森。」伊格諾圖斯露出微笑說，走到托馬森的面前伸手擁抱眼前的男孩。

托馬森感受到伊格諾圖斯的溫暖露出溫柔的微笑，「好吧，我相信你肚餓了，來吃一件三文治。」並伸手撫摸伊格諾圖斯的臉頰，而在托馬森身後的維爾戈舉起手中的籃子，「你們也肚餓，來吃吧。」托馬森仰頭對著他們身後的葛來分多隊隊員說。

被叫的隊員互相瞄了對方一眼，然後露出不好意思的笑容點頭，雖然他們習慣了伊格諾圖斯和托馬森的相處，但是他們親眼看到這親昵舉動，不禁尷尬一番。在他們身後的戴納高興地跑出來接下維爾戈的手上的籃子跑回隊員的身邊，並拿了一件三文治來吃。

「你們幹什麼不吃？托馬森親手製作的，很好吃喔。」戴納邊吃邊問道。

「戴納衛斯理，你再吃多一件，就多做一次肺活量訓練！」

一個清晰的女聲出現在他們身後，葛來分多隊自動將他們的隊長走到戴納的面前。

「哦，姐姐，你不能這樣對待我！」戴納聽到了他姐姐的話，忍不住尖叫起來。

「你們好，托馬森及維爾戈。」散發剛強氣勢的葛來分多女隊長對著托馬森和維爾戈點了點頭，「你知道你自己是葛來分多看守手嗎？你已經開始增加體重魁地奇技巧然後下降了。我會認為你是一名替補球員！」她轉頭對著她弟弟說道。

「伊蒂絲，你不要生氣，你知道戴納只是貪吃點，我向你保證他一定會瘦下來。」在戴納身旁的維爾戈出聲安撫葛來分多女王。

「維爾戈，你不必為他說好話，他從明天開始減肥！」伊蒂絲霸氣地說。

「不──！」

在戴納的尖叫聲中，今日魁地奇比賽正式結束。托馬森帶走了對著戴納露出無奈表情伊格諾圖斯回他的寢室，而維爾戈留下陪伴戴納回到禮堂享受最後的茶點，至於葛來分多隊其他成員早就回到休息室更換衣服。最後，戴納被迫接受伊蒂絲衛斯理的命令，減少他的食量加強訓練，最終在葛來分多隊對陣史萊哲林隊贏得獲得魁地奇比賽冠軍。

在霍格華茲的城堡附近都被幾尺深的積雪覆蓋、黑湖也結上的厚重冰層的時候，耶誕節轉眼間即將到來。除了少數登記留校的學生會待在城堡裡和師長職員們一起共度佳節之外，在高年級以上的學生特別是剛升上四年級的學生特別興奮，他們期待而久平安夜舉辦的耶誕晚會，而低年級的學生在假期準備第一天就已經搭上霍格華茲特快列車回家過節。

在此期間，史萊哲林學院引起了一場又一場的騷動，因為史萊哲林的兩位傑出而俊美學生被不同年齡的女孩所吸引。每天伊格諾圖斯和戴納都不情願地看著托馬森及維爾戈被一群又一群女孩包圍著，並伊格諾圖斯甚至偶爾撞見到他們的葛來分多女生積極邀請托馬森。另一邊，由於不想戴納當晚的孤獨原因，維爾戈於是在這幾天拒絕了許多的女孩。

最後，兩位以其美麗的面孔而聞名的的史萊哲林，並沒有接受任何學院的女生和男生的邀請成為耶誕晚會舞伴。

直到平安夜的夜晚，伊格諾圖斯正在協助戴納整理他的禮服準備前往禮堂，他們邊討論晚會餐點邊走到禮堂的大門時候，禮堂的大門另一邊樓梯引起一陣起哄一原來是托馬森和維爾戈同時出現，有著一把薄唇、尖挺有型的鼻、垂額的黑髮，面容相當英俊的托馬森穿上了與他迷人似是黑夜的黑曜色眼睛相襯黑曜色的服袍讓他高挑的身材顯得修長，最令他身邊的女生如癡如醉情不自禁的尖叫的似是心情愉快的托馬森嘴角勾起一抹細微的淡笑。

在托馬森身邊的馬份一族向來以熱愛美麗事物而聞名的維爾戈穿上和托馬森不相上下白色的服袍顯得他的家族引以為傲的一絲不苟的月牙色頭髮和深邃的五官更吸引。他們在充滿似是被蛇盯上的青蛙的目光下走到伊格諾圖斯和戴納的面前。

「伊格諾圖斯，晚安。此外，你今晚很漂亮。」托馬森走到伊格諾圖斯的面前並打量伊格諾圖斯今晚的服袍同樣是採用白色布料製成款式不一樣服袍，比較之下伊格諾圖斯更適合白色，因為伊格諾圖斯的祖母綠色眼睛看起來很迷人和美麗，讓人充滿佔有欲，狠狠地將他擁抱入懷，甚至關在一個沒有任何人可以貪婪他美貌的房間。

「不是漂亮，是英俊。」伊格諾圖斯聽到托馬森的言論後露出不情願的表情對著托馬森說道。

「好的，但你今晚真的很有吸引力。」托馬森伸出手撫摸伊格諾圖斯的臉頰凝望他的眼睛。

伊格諾圖斯不好意思被托馬森看著，忍不住要避開托馬森的目光。他覺得他的臉和耳朵都像煮熟的蝦一樣紅。伊格諾圖斯的手足無措的樣子讓托馬森覺得可愛，托馬森忍不住笑了起來。

「好吧，讓我們進去，我相信我們已經引起了很多關注。」步向他們身邊的維爾戈用手拍了一下托馬森的肩膀然後對他們說，並轉身伸出手拉著對於未曾見過維爾戈的樣子而不禁看呆了釘著腳兒不動的戴納首先進入禮堂。

隨後，托馬森伸出手示意邀請伊格諾圖斯進入禮堂，享受他們今年的第一個四年級耶誕晚會。


	10. 耶誕晚會(下)

當他們走進禮堂時，他們看見維爾戈已經被不少史萊哲林的女孩圍繞著，伊格諾圖斯見到維爾戈微笑著對每個女孩做出回應，而在他旁邊的戴納皺起眉頭看著維爾戈。

同一時間，伊格諾圖斯看到他們的葛來分多女隊長伊蒂絲今晚穿上一條深紅色的連衣裙並勾起微笑伸手勾著她的舞伴是一個雷文克勞五年級學生散發霸氣的氣勢站在高年級學生們。

「我們來跳舞吧？」

在伊格諾圖斯從伊蒂絲分散注意力的時候，托馬森伸手拉著伊格諾圖斯走到禮堂中央，並向他作出邀請的手勢向著伊格諾圖斯。那時候，伊格諾圖斯發現禮堂內的音樂開始播出，他懷疑地伸出手接受了托馬森的邀請。

然後在場的男孩和他們的舞伴開始起舞，而托馬森一手拉起伊格諾圖斯貼近自己的面前，托馬森捉緊伊格諾圖斯的腰，開始拉著伊格諾圖斯的托馬森跟隨步伐起舞。

音樂停止了。「托馬森，我再也不能跳了，讓我休息吧。」伊格諾圖斯忍不住對托馬森說。

「作為一個貴族，伊格諾圖斯你應該克服困難。」托馬森拉近他們，抓住伊格諾圖斯的腰。然後他們一個接一個地跳舞，直到伊格諾圖斯無法站立並停下來。

「哈……托…托馬森，我……真的……真的不行了！」伊格諾圖斯氣喘吁吁地說，「休息一下。」，並深深吸了一口氣對著托馬森說道。

「好吧，你休息一下，我去拿一杯南瓜汁給你喝。」托馬森說道。

伊格諾圖斯坐在禮堂旁邊的長凳上向托馬森點了點頭。

托馬森離開去拿飲料的時候，戴納拿著一盤擺滿很多甜品的碟子，一種帶著憤怒表情在伊格諾圖斯身旁吃著那些甜品，「那個維爾戈綠茵馬份，他並不是說他會留在我身邊，現在呢，只懂得和那些女生說說笑笑。」戴納咬了一口對著伊格諾圖斯抱怨。

「戴納，你知道，這是一種社交禮儀。」伊格諾圖斯皺著眉頭歎了口氣對著戴納說，「我們是古老魔法家族，雖然現在我們家族是混血，但是波特家族，衛斯理家族，馬份家族等魔法家族，由於有古老的家族地位，我們應該比其他人更注重自己的言論，由其是維爾戈，他來自古老魔法的貴族之一，所以特別注意一舉一動。」伊格諾圖斯又說道。

「我知道，但我不喜歡。」戴納說。

「老實說，我也不喜歡，但作為波特家族的繼承者，除非選擇下一個繼任者，否則你必須有一個對外要有積極的印象。」伊格諾圖斯說。伊格諾圖斯心中歎了口氣，因為他哈利‧波特的名字給了他的孩子和孫子們有很多魔法界傳統的枷鎖，說他們理應是古老魔法家族的典範。

「伊格諾圖斯，喝它。」托馬森回到伊格諾圖斯並遞給他一杯南瓜汁。

「謝謝。」

「伊格諾圖斯，我……」正當托馬森啟口向著伊格諾圖斯時，在他們附近的三個雷文克勞女孩主動邀請他們去霍格華茲王子跳舞。

「對不起，我今晚是伊格諾圖斯的舞伴。」托馬森露出了好看的微笑拒絕那三個雷文克勞女孩。她們聽到霍格華茲王子拒絕了她們的邀請，忍不住露出一種失望的表情走到禮堂的另一邊。

「托馬森，你不必陪我，你可以接受她們的邀請。」伊格諾圖斯望著那三個雷文克勞女孩的方向說道。

「我說過了，我今晚是你的舞伴。」托馬森堅定對著伊格諾圖斯說。

伊格諾圖斯不情願地接受了托馬森的說法，而在他們身旁的戴納聳聳肩膀，然後向著他的甜品狼吞虎嚥地進食。

晚會進行了一段很長時間，伊格諾圖斯發現禮堂開始人數減少，伊格諾圖斯啟口對著托馬森和戴納說出離開的意願。托馬森點了點頭表示同意，並堅決要求將他送回寢室，他們向依然在吃著甜品的戴納和正在有兩位史萊哲林的女孩纏身維爾戈道別後，他們向葛來分多塔前進。

當他們到達位於入口畫像牆洞葛來分多交誼廳門口前的時候，「托馬森，下次不需要送我啦，我不是孩子，我可以獨自回到寢室，還有晚安。」伊格諾圖斯轉身對著送他回到交誼廳的托馬森說道。

「其實……我堅決……要送你回寢室是有原因的，」托馬森欲言又止，「事實上，我有話要對你說……」托馬森說了一半就像是做錯了什麼一般的低下頭。

「托馬森，你想說什麼？」

「伊格諾圖斯，我…我想你今晚陪伴我度過一晚。」

「沒問題，我可以陪你。」在伊格諾圖斯聽到托馬森的話之後，他預計不到托馬森會這麼說，然後微笑著對托馬森說。

隨後，伊格諾圖斯對著胖夫人畫像說出口令後，就放他們進去了交誼廳。在他們面前是一個為讓那些熱情小獅子們提供舒適的交談環境而製作的圓形房間，擺滿了軟綿綿的扶手椅，有兩條螺旋梯各通往男，女生宿舍。伊格諾圖斯帶著托馬森回到他和戴納的寢室裡，並坐在伊格諾圖斯帶四根帷柱的床上，而伊格諾圖斯召喚家養小精靈給他們帶來兩杯南瓜汁。

「謝謝你，多尼。」伊格諾圖斯感謝向他們送去兩杯南瓜汁的家養小精靈。

「非常高興。在伊格諾圖斯‧波特先生的讚賞下，多尼非常高興！我會告訴他們，伊格諾圖斯‧波特先生和托馬森‧波特先生都是很好的巫師，可以為兩位偉大的波特先生服務這是我們的榮幸！」多尼激動地對他們說。

「多尼，多尼，你冷靜下來，現在你可以回到廚房了。」伊格諾圖斯在桌子上拿起一杯南瓜汁，然後對著他面前的家養小精靈說道。

多尼聽到伊格諾圖斯的說話後，他向著眼前的伊格諾圖斯和托馬森深深地鞠了個躬就隨即消失了這間寢室「它們依然熱情，很可愛。」伊格諾圖斯對著托馬森說。

「是嗎？它們是非常好的幫手。」托馬森說。

霍格華茲的家養小精靈比起其他的學生對於伊格諾圖斯和托馬森更熱情更忠心。原因哈利還是哈利‧波特的時候，他會帶著兩個孫兒偷偷地往廚房給家養小精靈們認識，伊格諾圖斯對於家養小精靈樂意聽它們的說話並經常帶麻瓜的食物送給它們。雖然托馬森沒有伊格諾圖斯的熱情，但他會定期告訴家養小精靈一些麻瓜的故事讓它們聽。隨著他們長大，托馬森慢慢地不往廚房去見它們，而伊格諾圖斯會定期偷偷地前往廚房和它們說話。

「伊格諾圖斯，你今晚玩得開心嗎？」托馬森若有所思地問。

「開心，有你們陪伴我，特別是托馬森你肯答應我的要求。」伊格諾圖斯露出微笑對於托馬森說道。

「那麼……幾天後，是三十一號，你會和我一起過生日嗎？」


	11. 托馬森十五歲的生日(上)

「托馬森，你為什麼要這麼說？」在聽到托馬森的說話後，伊格諾圖斯歪了歪頭，做出疑惑的表情，「我一定會和你一起過生日。」然後伊格諾圖斯用他祖母綠色的眼睛露出認真的表情對著托馬森說。

「耶誕節，去年的耶誕節，祖父和我在霍格華茲度過的時光，他會為我做一個蛋糕給我吃，還會買一份我喜歡的禮物給我。」托馬森低下頭回憶起他的祖父哈利在他還活著的時候照顧他的日子。

「……托馬森，聽我說，因為你我先決定今年登記留校的原因，我知道你每年都在霍格華茲和爺爺度過耶誕節和你的生日，但是今年沒有爺爺在身邊的你會特別感到孤獨，所以我第一時間登記留校陪伴你度過你的生日。」

伊格諾圖斯回憶起他的孫子伊格諾圖斯每年耶誕節都必須乘坐霍格華茲特快列車回家，並和他的父母詹姆和黛絲特妮及小妹戈爾迪呆在家裡共度每年的耶誕節時光，而今年他很早決定在霍格華茲度過的原因是他眼前的托馬森，他不想讓他的孫子在霍格華茲度過，儘管在霍格華茲度過不是一件壞事，但是能夠與家人共度耶誕節是一件簡單而又甜蜜的小事。

「伊格諾圖斯。」托馬森突然抬起頭來並叫喚伊格諾圖斯，在伊格諾圖斯來不及做出反應時，他從閃電般的速度一手拉起伊格諾圖斯的身體偏不倚地牢牢抱住了。

「托馬森！」托馬森的突然擁抱震驚了伊格諾圖斯，他的鼻子猛地撞在了托馬森的肩膀上，悶悶的問，「你怎麼突然要擁抱？」伊格諾圖斯發現了托馬森，除了有動不動就親吻他的臉頰的小習慣之外，他最近還養成了動不動就擁抱他的習慣。

伊格諾圖斯認為他需要找一天，當他們有一天可以說話時，請認真地告訴托馬森他不能再這樣做了。

「我高興你為了我，不回家與和伯父伯母一起度過耶誕節。」托馬森親昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他低聲說，但是他無法掩飾自己快樂的語氣。

「托馬森，我保證你將過一個永生難忘的生日。」伊格諾圖斯感受到托馬森的喜悅，他也忍不住笑了起來，眉眼彎彎，黑色蓬亂額發後一雙祖母綠的眼睛熠熠生輝，像最明亮的寶石，最皎潔的月亮。

第二天，他們兩人在史萊哲林寢室待了一天，因為只有他們兩人登記留校。至於其他人呢？由於戴納仍然保持減肥的原因，戴納被迫在他的姐姐伊蒂絲的權威下一起乘搭特快列車回家。維爾戈本來想和他們一起在霍格華茲度過，但最後因為是馬份教授知曉後，他和維爾戈說了一晚，他不想讓他的母親獨自度過耶誕節，所以他們三人在耶誕節當天早上利用馬份家族馬車回家慶祝。最後，康奈爾也沒有留校與他們慶祝佳節，但是當伊格諾圖斯和托馬森告別他的早晨，康奈爾在伊格諾圖斯看不到的情況下，在托馬森的耳邊說了幾句，然後擁抱他們兩個。  
「托馬森，我祝你生日快樂，祝你一切順利，願望達成。」在康奈爾踏上特快列車的時候，他回頭對著托馬森說完後，淘氣地再對他眨了一眼。

「我好奇康奈爾對你說的話？」伊格諾圖斯問。

「沒什麼，他只是告訴我好好照顧你。」

「是嗎？」伊格諾圖斯對托馬森的回答並不滿意，但伊格諾圖斯很快已經回到城堡大門的托馬森呼喚回到他的身邊，直到他在晚餐時忘記了這個問題。

直到除夕的早晨，托馬森在晨曦的陽光照遍整個霍格華茲和黑湖下緩緩地醒過來，他發現他的右手邊沒有伊格諾圖斯，他隨手他抓抓頭髮。打了個哈欠後，爬下床走到浴室梳洗。當他走出寢室到交誼廳時候，他發現交誼廳中央位置出現了一個背向他穿著葛來分多校袍的高年級生。

「你是？」托馬森走近這位高年級學生，發現他有著黑色蓬亂的頭髮，身形高挑的，比他高了幾吋，似是一位六年級學生。

當那個高年級生轉身面對托馬森時，祖母綠色眼睛對上了黑曜色的眼睛，他的臉上露出一種惡作劇的成功表情。

「伊格諾圖斯？」托馬森被眼前突然長大了幾歲的伊格諾圖斯感到震驚，他差點把伊格諾圖斯認不出來，「你喝了老化藥？為什麼要這樣做？」托馬森再問道。

「我說過我保證你將會過一個難忘的生日，雖然我不可能變成爺爺般陪伴你一天，但是我飲了一瓶維持一天的老化藥，你今天可以當我是哥哥讓我帶你享受你的十五歲生日，」伊格諾圖斯邊說邊走向托馬森，「首先，我們去廚房一趟。」並伸出手拉著托馬森走出史萊哲林交誼廳。

「廚房？我們要去廚房做什麼？」托馬森問道。

「秘密喔。」伊格諾圖斯露出微笑說道。

當他們走到廚房時，廚房裡的家養小精靈似乎很興奮，伊格諾圖斯需要一些響亮的聲音來阻止它們的情緒，「如果你們再吵鬧，我們就不會再來了！」伊格諾圖斯以他最大的聲音說道。  
當伊格諾圖斯說完後，乍一看，廚房裡的家養小精靈們瞬息很安靜。

「你們做得很好，請給我一個與托馬森的角落。此外，多尼麻煩你去拿蛋糕出來。」伊格諾圖斯滿意地說。

家養小精靈多尼聽到了伊格諾圖斯的吩咐，忍不住興奮地尖叫著，迅速走到廚房的盡頭。

托馬森疑惑地看著伊格諾圖斯，伊格諾圖斯微笑著回應托馬森。

過了一會兒，家養小精靈多尼拿了一個漂亮的蛋糕，走到他們面前的桌子旁放下來，手舞足動地回到家養小精靈們身邊。

「多尼做得很好。」伊格諾圖斯對著多尼說後，「你昨晚說爺爺每年給你做一個蛋糕，然後我給你做了一個蛋糕，給你咬一口。」然後他轉過頭，向著托馬森微笑，他伸手去拿一塊蛋糕遞給托馬森。

托馬森對他面前的蛋糕味道充滿懷疑，但他終於吃了一口。 當他吃蛋糕時，他發現這是一種熟悉的味道，這是他祖父的味道。 伊格諾圖斯的蛋糕充滿了祖父的味道。

「好吃嗎？」

「……好吃，真好吃，謝謝你，伊格諾圖斯。」


	12. 托馬森十五歲的生日(下)

隨後，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森走到中庭玩耍了半天，直到晚餐時間，當他們到達禮堂時，禮堂裡的學生和教授們對成長的伊格諾圖斯感到震驚，他們想不到長大的伊格諾圖斯非常長得年輕時前校長哈利‧波特。隨後，有二個葛來分多學院高年級學生，忍不住問著伊格諾圖斯是否喝了老化藥，伊格諾圖斯回應他們是親手調配老化藥並服用，效果持續了一天。他還告訴他們，他為今天的生日托馬森做了這件事。

「你知道嗎，我偷偷地在二樓女生盥洗室裡調製老化藥時，梅林都知道這個愛哭鬼麥朵很長一段時間沒和別人說話了，我足足和她聊了三個小時。」伊格諾圖斯對托馬森邊說邊往他的盤子上堆積了沙拉。

「調製老化藥需要很長時間，你怎能調配得到？」托馬森問。

伊格諾圖斯原本在魔藥學中得分不高，但在這學期伊格諾圖斯的的成績突然從合格到傑出，讓每個人都有意想不到的結果。

「哦，實際上，我要感謝愛哭鬼麥朵。當我切割材料時，她會幫助我看可折疊坩堝的情況。」伊格諾圖斯抓抓頭，似乎做錯了什麼，「托馬森，我們很快就吃完晚飯，然後我們會回到寢室，我會送給你一份禮物。」

「你送給我一份禮物嗎？」

「是的，我會像爺爺一樣給你一份禮物。」

隨後，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森走到伊格諾圖斯及戴納的寢室裡，伊格諾圖斯要求托馬森閉著眼睛坐在他的床上，然後伊格諾圖斯神神秘秘拿了包裹在一個盒子裡的禮物走到托馬森的面前，然後伊格諾圖斯把禮物放在托馬森的手中，他並張開嘴叫托馬森睜開眼睛。

「這是……這是一條小金匣？」托馬森打開盒子，裡面一個裝滿史萊哲林風格的金色小金匣他帶著疑惑的表情問道。

「這是我偶然發現的東西。此外，我在那條小金匣中添加了一個爺爺教的強大保護咒語，以保護你免受不必要的傷害。」

「謝謝你，我非常喜歡。」托馬森把那條小金匣放在自己的身上，站起身來伸出手在伊格諾圖斯的面前擁抱著他，並親昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭眼前的鼻子，同時壓低伊格諾圖斯的身高親吻他的臉頰。

「嘿，托馬森，你不能動不動擁抱我。」伊格諾圖斯伸出手，拍了拍托馬森的背。

「我偏要，我喜歡這樣。」

「真的沒有你辦法。」

事情就像脫韁的野馬，一發不可收拾。

隨後，伊格諾圖斯在托馬森的面前回復原本的樣子，而身高回復在托馬森之下，托馬森再一次伸出手擁抱伊格諾圖斯並說了一句，「我還是喜歡你現在的樣子，那樣站在我身邊剛好合適。」

到了第二日，托馬森從夢中醒來。他睜開雙眼，看到黑色的頭顱枕在上頭，沐浴陽光下的健康色的臉龐，他再次發現了伊格諾圖斯擁有濃密的睫毛，濕潤溫暖的小嘴，柔韌的身軀上覆蓋著舒適的羽毛被，身體隨著呼吸一起一伏，少年祥和寧靜的臉龐就這麼擄獲了少年的目光。

托馬森昨天與伊格諾圖斯慶祝了他的生日，讓托馬森相信他不能放棄伊格諾圖斯，他想永遠與伊格諾圖斯在一起，但他們的父母會阻止他們墜入愛河，甚至於利用遺忘藥水迫使他忘記他和伊格諾圖斯的相處日子，讓他們相見如同陌路人。重要一點，伊格諾圖斯當他是堂兄及親人。

在耶誕節的早晨，當他們告別康奈爾時，康奈爾告訴他看得出他對伊格諾圖斯的感情，就像他對麥斯威爾的感情一樣。所以他不得不忍住他對伊格諾圖斯的感情。

他需要一個漫長的計畫，只要伊格諾圖斯愛上他，一切都不同，他們將離開魔法世界，遠洋美國。

是的，假如失敗，後果不堪設想。然而，一旦成功，結果也最有成效的。

在托馬森對面的伊格諾圖斯慢慢醒來，伸出手，揉了揉眼睛。「哈欠，早上好，托馬森。」忍不住打了呵欠後，他對托馬森說。

「早上好，伊格諾圖斯。」托馬森笑著說。

在耶誕節假期結束，隨著回家度假回來的學生，霍格華茲下學期的跟隨開始進行。伊格諾圖斯在圖書館的一張桌子上舉著《千種神奇草藥及蕈類》，無聊地去觀察那些在他周圍努力學習的學生，他真的很無聊到發瘋了，他早早就完成了今天的功課，而他對面的戴納正在埋頭苦幹地寫下他還未完成的功課。

那時候，伊格諾圖斯看到了一個人的身影，那不是現在上黑魔法防禦術課堂的托馬森？為什麼他不在黑魔法防禦術堂上課，並在長廊裡走來走去？

隨後，伊格諾圖斯告別戴納並迅速跟隨托馬森。伊格諾圖斯給了自己一個隱形咒和安靜咒，他跟著托馬森去了一間空置的教室，他想知道托馬森有什麼原因而放棄 上黑魔法防禦術課堂而走到那間空置的教室，當他靠近教室的門時，他聽到長廊的盡頭聽到了一聲巨響。與此同時，托馬森在教室裡聽到了長廊的聲音。他平靜地離開教室，走回圖書館方向。伊格諾圖斯只能放棄了跟隨托馬森，並走到無人角落解除隱形咒和安靜咒。

托馬森為什麼要去無人教室？練習法術？應該是不，他知道托馬森會邀請他一起練習咒語。所以是調製的藥水？但托馬森只要和馬份教授說一聲，教授會讓托馬森在地下室自由時使用它。

伊格諾圖斯想不到托馬森的舉動，他專注于托馬森的奇怪行為，並沒有注意到他背後的情況，直到他伸出一隻手突然抱握他並將下巴放在他的脖子上伊格諾圖斯被嚇倒了，他的身體隨著熟悉的氣味慢慢放鬆，他知道這個人是托馬森。

「托馬森，你剛剛完成了黑魔法防禦術課嗎？」

「是的，伊格諾圖斯。」


	13. 突如其來的表白(上)

寒冷的一月份過去了，甜蜜的二月來臨，霍格華茲的空氣充滿了甜味。每個學院的女孩們，三人一組細聲討論她們究竟用什麼巧克力送給她們心儀的物件。對於男孩們來說，情人節對於一到三年級的男生來說沒有機會。他們並不關心是否會收到巧克力，繼續在校園嬉戲，至於高年級男生在二月份額外注意自己的儀容，由其踏入四年級的男生，伊格諾圖斯經常在交誼廳看到他的同學查德波文和克萊斯特喬伊絲正在討論如何使用藥水來使頭髮柔順。另一方面，他正在看他的朋友戴納在埋頭研究一本書裡，他好奇地走近戴納的身邊，他發現戴納正在看一本書來研究男女之間的關係。

「戴納衛斯理，你有喜歡的人？」伊格諾圖斯啟口問道。

「嘿！」戴納聽到伊格諾圖斯的問道，立刻制止伊格諾圖斯的說話，「不是呀，伊格諾圖斯，我沒有喜歡的人，」戴納環顧四周，發現周圍的學生沒注意他們的談話，然後坐在伊格諾圖斯的面前，「有喜歡的人是維爾戈，他喜歡了一個女生。」

「維爾戈，他有喜歡的人？」

「是的，他告訴我他喜歡了一個葛來分多女孩。」

「葛來分多？我很好奇他喜歡誰？」伊格諾圖斯問道。

「我也很好奇，但是維爾戈並沒有告訴我。」戴納失望地說，「但是他告訴我他會在情人節那天向女孩表白，所以對於我的好兄弟，我應該學習一些男女之間的關係，我認為可以幫助他表白成功。」戴納對著伊格諾圖斯說道。

「是嘛，那麼我希望他會成功，有情人終成眷屬。」

在情人節前幾天，伊格諾圖斯和戴納剛剛從禁忌的森林中走出來，上兩節奇獸飼育學並走向中庭，看到托馬森從一節算命學課堂走出長廊進入中庭，伊格諾圖斯揮手叫喚托馬森，而托馬森聽到伊格諾圖斯的聲音微笑著走向他們的面對。「托馬森，今天的算命學測試怎麼樣？」伊格諾圖斯問道。

「不錯。」托馬森回答道。

「不錯？托馬森，你的成績非常好，所以一定很優秀（O）。」戴納聽到托馬森的回答，忍不住說出來。

「托馬森，我聽說維爾戈有喜歡的人了，對象是葛來分多女孩，你知道嗎？」伊格諾圖斯問道。

「我知道這一點，維爾戈和我說他喜歡一個人。至於她是誰，維爾戈希望我保守秘密。」托馬森說。

「那我們要等到情人節才知道。」伊格諾圖斯說。

最後在情人節那天，霍格華茲的空氣充滿了各種巧克力的味道和玫瑰的味道。伊格諾圖斯和戴納從長廊的角落裡聞到了玫瑰花傳來的氣味，與此同時，他們看到一對情侶拖著他們的手慢慢地散步。與此同時，他們看到了幾對要表白的男孩和女孩。已然他們走到禮堂的門口處時候，他們看見維爾戈正向他們的同年級謝麗爾伊迪斯表白，而有著紅色頭髮的謝麗爾伊迪斯高興地答應了維爾戈成為男女朋友。

當伊格諾圖斯為維爾戈的表白成功舉手拍掌的時候，在他身邊的戴納默不作聲般盯著在他們面前的一幕，直到伊格諾圖斯和戴納說話時候，戴納迅速轉身離開禮堂入口走到葛來分多塔方向跑去。

「戴納，你要去哪兒？」伊格諾圖斯跟隨戴納的步伐追趕他。直到伊格諾圖斯在轉角處時候，他沒有發現對面的托馬森拿著幾本書籍往著他的方向走過來，然後他們戲劇性碰撞對方。

「好痛，對不起……托馬森！」伊格諾圖斯撫摸被撞倒的頸，忍著淚水說道。

「沒事嗎，伊格諾圖斯？」相反托馬森露出溫和微笑詢問伊格諾圖斯，然後俯身拿起跌在地上的書本，再說：「你跑得這麼快，發生了什麼事？」

「我正在追戴納，他突然離開了。我有點擔心他，所以我趕上了他，想不到撞到你。」伊格諾圖斯對著托馬森說。

「突然離開？」托馬森疑惑地問。

「是，我們原本走到禮堂入口的時候，看到維爾戈向謝麗爾表白成功之後，戴納就突然離開。」伊格諾圖斯向托馬森說道。

「……我認為戴納現在想獨自一人。」托馬森若有所思地說，「伊格諾圖斯，你還是晚一點找戴納吧。」

伊格諾圖斯聽到托馬森這麼說並點頭明白。

「托馬森！」

當托馬森張開嘴對伊格諾圖斯說話時，一把女聲在他身後叫他，他轉過身，發現他的女同學謝麗娜帕金森對他們微笑。

當謝麗娜帕金森看到托馬森身邊的伊格諾圖斯後，她向伊格諾圖斯點了點頭，「托馬森同學，我有話要對你說。」並告訴托馬森。

「好。」托馬森說完後，「伊格諾圖斯，我一會兒找你，你在我的寢室等我吧。」他再對著伊格諾圖斯說。

伊格諾圖斯點了點頭，踏步離開他們。

「好了，你現在有什麼事找我。」托馬森說。

伊格諾圖斯走到地牢，走進史萊哲林的交誼廳，打開托馬森寢室的門，坐在托馬森的床邊等待著托馬森。

過了一會兒，寢室的門打開了，伊格諾圖斯從書上抬起頭，發現托馬森已經回來了，「托馬森，帕金森同學她找你是表白？」伊格諾圖斯對托馬森笑了笑。

「是的，但我拒絕了。」托馬森說。

「為什麼？」伊格諾圖斯歪了歪頭，臉上露出疑惑的表情，「她很漂亮，並且和你相配。」並對著托馬森問。

「我已經有了一個我喜歡的人。」

「哦，她是誰？」

托馬森走到伊格諾圖斯的面前，並俯身對上祖母綠色的眼眸，深吸了一口氣，將藏了許多時日的那句話說了出來，「他是你，伊格諾圖斯，我喜歡你。」

經過長時間的沉默，當伊格諾圖斯重新張開嘴時，聲音存在顫抖，喉頭發出窒息般的聲響，「托馬森，你知道你在說什麼嗎？」

「我知道我在說什麼，我喜歡你，伊格諾圖斯‧布萊恩‧波特。」


	14. 突如其來的表白(下)

在一瞬間，托馬森突然伸出手抱住伊格諾圖斯，閉上眼睛親吻伊格諾圖斯的嘴唇。

倏地，被突然的舉動驚訝地睜開祖母綠色的眼睛，猛力的推開那已被他吻得紅腫的雙唇。被推開的人也沒說什麼，一臉意猶未盡的舔了舔嘴邊那剛剛流出來的液體，笑了笑。

「托馬森─哈利─波特！」

托馬森忽略伊格諾圖斯的咆哮，想要繼續打斷的這個吻，再一次伸出去抓住伊格諾圖斯的肩膀，他突然被無形的力量推開而掉到了地上。

「托馬森‧哈利‧波特，你為什麼這樣做，我們是兄弟，家人！」伊格諾圖斯帶著莊嚴的神情看著托馬森。

「伊格諾圖斯，我喜歡你，我希望永遠和你在一起。」托馬森收起臉上的笑容，對上祖母綠色的眼眸認真地說。

「不─不可能─，不可能，是哪裡出了錯誤，我處理得不好，讓你有一種對我不應該擁有的感覺。」伊格諾圖斯低著頭喃喃自語。

托馬森竟然喜歡他，不可能的，是他哈利‧波特教育不好，所以他的孫子有一種對他不應該擁有的感覺，而重要的是托馬森喜歡伊格諾圖斯‧布萊恩‧波特，絕對不是哈利‧波特。他不可以在佔據伊格諾圖斯的身體時候，他無法做出他無法挽救的決定。

「托馬森，我只是當你是家人及好兄弟，我無法接受你。」伊格諾圖斯說道。

「沒關係，我知道你顧慮我們是堂兄弟，而且是男的，但是我不會放棄你，正如你所說你不會離棄我。」托馬森起身對著伊格諾圖斯說道。

伊格諾圖斯不知不覺地回到葛來分多的交誼廳，坐在其中一張扶手椅上，回想起托馬森帶著嚴肅的目光看著他，這種表情讓他意識到托馬森已經十五歲了。 這個男孩不再是他照顧的那個男孩了。伊格諾圖斯伸出手遮住臉，深深地歎了口氣。

「伊格諾圖斯…」

伊格諾圖斯從苦惱中抬起頭發現他眼前是滿臉淚痕的戴納，他立刻起身擁抱戴納安撫他。

「戴納，發出什麼事？」

「伊格諾圖斯，一切都太遲了，…我…我終於意識到自己原來喜歡了維爾戈，……但是他喜歡的是謝麗爾。」戴納抓緊伊格諾圖斯的校袍哭著說道。

在霍格華茲度過了一個甜蜜的情人節之後，霍格華茲的學生發現了兩件事。首先史萊哲林英俊的維爾戈馬份和謝麗爾伊迪斯成為男女朋友，第二件是至去年關係很好的伊格諾圖斯‧波特和托馬森‧波特竟然在早餐時段沒有坐在一起！

在情人節那天晚上，戴納哭腔地告訴伊格諾圖斯，他喜歡了維爾戈後，他沒有再與維爾戈交談，甚至在聯合上的魔藥學也只是和維爾戈打了招呼後就和其他葛來分多學生聊天，其實維爾戈也發現戴納在躲避他，所以維爾戈也多次問他，戴納那天晚上從情人節那天發生了什麼？

「伊格諾圖斯，戴納怎麼了？」當伊格諾圖斯獨自一人離開了圖書館，維爾戈阻止他回到葛來分多塔，他急切地問伊格諾圖斯。

「維爾戈，他很好，戴納只是有一些煩惱，不能告訴你。」伊格諾圖斯說。

「煩惱？戴納的想法相對簡單，他應該沒有什麼煩惱的纏擾他多久？」維爾戈疑惑地問。

「說是真的，戴納他思想還是小孩子，但是他也有自己的煩惱，他想通後會主動和你談談。維爾戈，我只能說這個。」

「所以，托馬森？伊格諾圖斯，你也在避開托馬森。」維爾戈再次問道。

「……至於我躲避托馬森，我不能告訴你這件事…我有理由避開他。」伊格諾圖斯露出無奈表情對著維爾戈說道。

「是嗎，為什麼情人節過後所有事情都會發生變化？」維爾戈咧嘴笑著說道。

「你說的沒錯，一切都變了。」伊格諾圖斯看著長廊的窗戶說了些什麼。

到了午餐時段，伊格諾圖斯和戴納坐在葛來分多長桌享用午餐，「戴納，吃多點，你早上時候沒有吃過任何東西。」伊格諾圖斯勸慰悶聲不響身旁的戴納。

「伊格諾圖斯，我真的沒有食欲。」戴納說道。

「戴納，你有沒有想過告訴維爾戈你如何看待他，失敗或成功，讓你來告訴他。」伊格諾圖斯放下刀叉對著戴納說道。

「不，伊格諾圖斯，我擔心說完之後，我再也不能成為維爾戈的兄弟甚至朋友了。」戴納低著頭說。

「戴納，你不能總是逃避維爾戈。」

「那麼，伊格諾圖斯，你和托馬森做了什麼？」

「……他說了一些我不能接受的話，但我會好好處理，所以我很擔心你，戴納。」

「謝謝你。」

葛來分多學院的伊格諾圖斯和戴納上完兩節神奇的生物學課程並走進了中庭，撞見剛剛上完一節草藥學課史萊哲林學院的托馬森和維爾戈他們，當他們看著對方時，在瞬間安靜下來。突然戴納疾步走出中庭，而維爾戈隨即起步跟上戴納。正當伊格諾圖斯阻止維爾戈的時候，他的手被托馬森抓住了，他只能眼睜睜地看著他們兩人離開中庭。

「托馬森，放開，我要去見戴納。」

「伊格諾圖斯，他們總是要面對問題，現在是時候讓你面對我對你的感情了。」托馬森說道。

「我沒跟你說話。」

托馬森在聽了伊格諾圖斯的講話之後，托馬森抓住伊格諾圖斯的手，收緊了力度，更有力地將伊格諾圖斯拉進了他的懷裡，「伊格諾圖斯，雖然你沒跟我說話，但我想說一句話，我是不會放棄。」他不顧身邊學生們的目光，在伊格諾圖斯的耳邊說道。

伊格諾圖斯坐在黑湖邊上，回想起托馬森剛剛說的話。事實上，刹那間伊格諾圖斯的心跳錯過瞬間跳動。那一刻，他以為他曾見過當年的托馬森，那種溫柔而真誠的感覺，深深地讓人無法自拔。他顫抖著握住自己的手靠近心臟。伊格諾圖斯閉上眼睛，心裡想著告訴自己。

我不能喜歡托馬森！我不能喜歡托馬森！我不能喜歡托馬森！


	15. 戴納的心儀對象

與此同時，在七樓的長廊出現一場追逐戰。

「戴納‧榮納德‧衛斯理，你給我站住！」維爾戈邊跑邊叫嚷著眼前有著紅色頭髮的戴納。但是戴納聽到維爾戈的呼喚，更加快腳步跑去八樓的葛來分多交誼廳方向。

「好吧，你逼我做這件事，戴納‧榮納德‧衛斯理，戴納飛來！」維爾戈停了下來，伸手往長袍口袋裡拿出魔杖，向戴納揮舞著魔杖喊道。

在一瞬間，一種類似於門鑰匙的力量鈎住了戴納的身體，他無法控制地飛向維爾戈的張開雙臂。

「讓我走吧，維爾戈馬份！」戴納很驚訝地站在維爾戈懷抱中，開始反抗維爾戈的擁抱。

維爾戈看到戴納用力地掙扎他的懷抱，所以維爾戈立刻加重懷抱戴納的力道，「你究竟要逃避我要都什麼時候？」並氣急敗壞地說道。

「…我沒有，維爾戈，我只是發現我有一個我喜歡的人。」戴納放棄掙脫並低下頭悶悶不樂地說。

維爾戈感覺到戴納沒有掙扎離開，慢慢鬆開戴納，並伸手讓戴納轉身望著他，但是戴納低下頭阻止他看到他的表情，「你有一個你喜歡的人，她是誰，我們是兄弟，我可以幫助你追求她。」維爾戈聽到戴納的話很驚訝，但很快就用愉快的語氣說道。

「……他已經有了他喜歡的人。」戴納低聲說。

「他？他是個男孩嗎？戴納，你告訴我你喜歡男孩嗎？」維爾戈一副難以置信的表情問道。

「是的，維爾戈，我喜歡男孩，那個人不知道我喜歡他。」戴納突然抬起頭，對上維爾戈灰色的眼睛說：「所以，作為我的好兄弟，你會支持我，或者遠離我。」他並露出了一副維爾戈從未見過的嚴肅的表情。

維爾戈被戴納的表情嚇到了，刹時他一時之間也不知道怎麼應對。後來，他看著戴納轉身轉離開長廊，而維爾戈仍然站在長廊，不知道他什麼時候舉起左手，想起了戴納離開之前說的一句話。

「你不能說出來，因為你不能接受同性戀。」

伊格諾圖斯走回葛來分多寢室遇見了在自己的床邊的戴納，他們對上雙方的眼睛，忍不住抱擁對方，戴納哭著說，他已經向維爾戈解釋說他喜歡一個男孩，但維爾戈的舉動使他感到絕望，表明維爾戈根本不喜歡男生，他怎麼能喜歡他。伊格諾圖斯心裡覺得戴納是可憐而勇敢的，但他甚至沒有機會喜歡托馬森。

「戴納，你做得很好，至少你不必逃離維爾戈。」伊格諾圖斯安慰地輕拍戴納的頭說道。

「但我和維爾戈無法像之前這樣快樂地玩耍。」戴納哭聲說道。

過了一晚，戴納打起了精神和伊格諾圖斯走進禮堂，走到葛來分多長桌坐下來，伊格諾圖斯拿了一塊小圓麵包給戴納。他們看到維爾戈正和他的女朋友謝麗爾伊迪斯坐在史萊哲林長桌旁吃早餐。當戴納看到這個時，他低下頭，默默地吃著麵包。由於戴納向維爾戈告訴他喜歡男孩後，維爾戈沒有跟他說話。即使當他們見面的時候，他們只是點了點頭打招呼，並迅速離開。這種狀態保持了一段時間，讓葛來分多女王伊蒂絲忍不住找伊格諾圖斯要求他解釋為什麼她的弟弟會如此不開心。

當戴納知道他的姐姐伊蒂絲問過伊格諾圖斯後，他當晚在葛來分多交誼廳和伊蒂絲吵了起來，結果是他們兩人不歡而散。到了第二天，霍格華茲傳出消息指戴納喜歡一個神秘的男孩，唯一知道真相的是伊格諾圖斯。

直到一個週六，當伊格諾圖斯獨自前往圖書館借用參考書為戴納準備期末考試時，他被突然出現的維爾戈攔截。

「伊格諾圖斯，我得跟你談談。」維爾戈說。

「維爾戈，你好，你說吧。」

「關於戴納的，」維爾戈壓低聲浪說，「你知道他喜歡誰，你能告訴我嗎？」他環顧四周，沒有任何學生注意他們的談話。

「……說實話，我知道他是誰，但我還是不能告訴你。」伊格諾圖斯低聲說道。

「那麼你能不能提示我？我仍然看到戴納仍然不高興。我甚至知道他會因為這件事而與伊蒂絲爭吵。我想知道他喜歡誰。他究竟有什麼魅力由一個聽他姐姐說話的男孩，甘願變成了一個願意為他和家人吵架的男孩。」維爾戈認為戴納不值得為那個人感到沮喪。

「……。」伊格諾圖斯默不作聲。

「拜託，伊格諾圖斯！我不想再看到戴納不開心的表情。」

「……這個男孩是純血統的，對不起，維爾戈，我只能告訴你這個。」伊格諾圖斯說道。

「純血統？校園裡有數百名學生。至少有八十名純血統男生，你確定他是純血統嗎？」維爾戈迅速問道。

「我確定。」伊格諾圖斯點了點頭。

「嗯，伊格諾圖斯，謝謝你，我會找到他，並要求他接受戴納。」維爾戈感謝伊格諾圖斯。

「維爾戈，那麼你接受到戴納交一個男朋友嗎？他會花更少的時間和我們在一起，甚至因此不能再一起去旅行。」

「……我接受，我不希望戴納不高興，因為他是我的兄弟。」

「維爾戈，你應該對戴納說這個，不是告訴我。」伊格諾圖斯甩下一句話，伸手拍了拍維爾戈的肩膀後，帶頭並進入了圖書館。

當伊格諾圖斯走出圖書館的時候，已經是黃昏時段，他走到校園的大門前角落旁，遠望由霍格莫德回來的學生們。他知道托馬森今天去了活米村散步，所以他特意走到大門等待托馬森出現，當他看到托馬森時，他回想他和托馬森已經有一段時間沒有交談，比如戴納與維爾戈般，他只是一味逃避托馬森。伊格諾圖斯看到托馬森回到中庭後，他也悄然離開了。

正當伊格諾圖斯走到他與戴納的寢室準備說出口令時候，他聽到寢室內傳出兩把聲音，是戴納和維爾戈他們兩人，他們正在大聲爭吵。

「你在說什麼，這是我的事，我不需要你來説明我追求他。」戴納大喊道。

「你是我的好朋友，我不幫助你，還可以幫助誰。」維爾戈說道。

「維爾戈，你已經有了女朋友，你應該關心伊迪斯小姐不是我，現在請你離開！」


	16. 維爾戈的真心

再一次！

再一次，戴納竟然為了這個神秘男孩而和他吵架，他壓抑了心裡的不滿去問戴納究竟喜歡誰，違心幫助他追求這個神秘男孩。換下來竟是戴納要求他離開。

「戴納榮納德衛斯理，你在說什麼，你為了那個人叫我離開！」維爾戈生氣地喊道。

「是的，我是為了這個人要求你現在離開！我不需要你來控制我和誰在一起！」戴納大喊道。

突然，維爾戈向著戴納走上伸出手向他的後腦，另一隻手伸向戴納的下巴抓緊並強行張開戴納的雙嘴，在一瞬間維爾戈將頭貼近戴納，兩對嘴唇貼在一起。

那時候，戴納感覺到嘴上突如其來的濕潤感卻讓他完全無法忽視，甜蜜的汁液撞擊著戴納的理智。

然而，維爾戈捧起戴納的臉，誘人的發香像是催化劑，手指插入髮絲，維爾戈加深了吻，靈活的舌頭在交纏的嘴裡肆意翻攪，淫靡的嘖嘖聲與無法壓抑的喘息自兩人喉頭裡發散，回蕩在整個室內。

那時候，伊格諾圖斯在室外聽不到他們倆之間的爭吵。他決定讓他們兩個解決他們之間的問題，然後默默地離開。

「你知道自己在什麼？」戴納由沉醉那一吻清醒過來，並立刻推開維爾戈，一臉難以置信的表情對著維爾戈說道。

「我知道！如果你喜歡男孩，那麼喜歡我吧！」維爾戈一臉不滿戴納推開他並大聲喊道。

「你在說什麼，你有一個女朋友呀！」

「我知道，但在這段時間裡，我非常嫉妒這個男孩會佔據你的心！我無法想像你會微笑著抱著那個人，甚至和他一起組建一個家庭！」維爾戈伸出手抓住領口上的綠色領帶對著戴納說。

「……維爾戈。」戴納臉上露出驚訝的表情，他想不到維爾戈對他這麼說。

「在這種情況下，戴納你真的只是喜歡男生，那麼喜歡我吧，你能放棄的那個人和我在一起嗎？」維爾戈誠懇地向戴納表達了真誠的態度。

「那伊迪斯小姐呢，她是你的女朋友，不用說，維爾戈，我相信，你只覺得我將來有了男朋友，會影響我們的關係吧，你只是一時之間衝動。」

「我絕對不是衝動！戴納，我喜歡你！」

「別說了！你不想考慮它！你將來會後悔的！」戴納猛地捂住耳朵，拒絕和維爾戈說話並大聲喊叫。

「聽我說，明天我會向謝麗爾說清楚！」維爾戈走上前去抓住戴納的雙手，然後對他說。

「不，不……維爾戈。」戴納忍不住流下了眼淚。

「相信我，戴納。」

維爾戈伸出手，將戴納的身體抱在懷裡，閉上眼睛，在戴納的默許下愉快地吻了一下他的額頭。

與此同時，伊格諾圖斯獨自坐在黑湖邊，看著他的劫盜地圖上的他與戴納的寢室，臉上帶著微笑。他相信戴納和維爾戈最終會走在一起。

「伊格諾圖斯。」

伊格諾圖斯身後傳來一陣熟悉的聲音，他轉身看見托馬森。

「今天我不會強迫你回答我們之間的問題，我想跟你談談關於戴納和維爾戈的。」托馬森再次說道：「維爾戈他昨晚告訴我，他決定和戴納說清楚。顯然，他終於知道自己一開始喜歡的根本是戴納。」托馬森上前坐在伊格諾圖斯旁邊。

「維爾戈一開始喜歡戴納？」

「沒想到？維爾戈他對戴納懷抱一種好朋友就願意寵愛他多點些，願意在他沒有舞伴的情況下都不鼓勵他找舞伴，並且和他獨自參加耶誕節舞會，種種一切代表維爾戈他下意識不希望任何人和他分享戴納。正如我對你的感覺，我會嫉妒任何男孩或女孩可以和你如此親密，除了戴納他，因為他從小就和你一起長大。」托馬森盯著黑湖，把他黑曜色眼眸移到那祖母綠色眼眸上。

「托馬森，我…」

「不用說吧，我已經說完了，伊格諾圖斯，再見。」托馬森站起來對伊格諾圖斯說道。

伊格諾圖斯看著托馬森離開，低下頭，認為托馬森對他的感情是如此認真，讓他如此心動，甚至有一刻他可以把自己想像成伊格諾圖斯，而不必找到一種方法讓伊格諾圖斯從他的身體中蘇醒過來。他討厭他是如此卑鄙，竟然想代替伊格諾圖斯生存下來，甚至和被他欺騙的托馬森走在一起。

第二天，霍格華茲的學生和教授們看到了一個戲劇性的場景，就是維爾戈馬份被他前度女朋友謝麗爾伊迪斯的一記耳光，原因維爾戈與謝麗爾說出他由此至終他喜歡的是戴納衛斯理不是她，其後戴納向謝麗爾解釋說他喜歡的男孩是維爾戈。隨後，維爾戈後來被葛來分多女王伊蒂絲衛斯理立刻往他的臉上來上一拳，並指責他讓她寶貝的弟弟傷心了一段時間，同時她警告維爾戈要好好對待她的弟弟，並在她擁抱戴納時候，對戴納說明她會支持他們在一起。而他們的兄長康奈爾路平揚言會參加他們的婚禮，同時語重心長地祝福他們可以一直維持這段關係。

他們周圍的史萊哲林男學生，終於見識到葛來分多女生是最不好惹的一群人。

相反，維爾戈馬份的父親天蠍‧海伯利安‧馬份教授，對於親眼看見自己的兒子喜歡自己的甥子，他無法相信但最終被維爾戈和安德洛墨達說服接受他們。而他的女兒安德洛墨達說出一點讓他覺得戴納是好孩子。

至於一整晚沒有回寢室的伊格諾圖斯聽到維爾戈和戴納的消息，臉上掛著多久沒見的愉快微笑，笑著說他們可以一起長大，畢業後組建一個家庭。

後來，霍格華茲一大群仰慕維爾戈的女生聽到她們的偶像已經向戴納衛斯理表明心態只要他一個，讓她們一個接一個地心碎，並默默地祝福那對戀人。然後她們轉移目標仰慕她們的英俊而魔法水準登峰造極、對人很有禮貌的霍格華茲王子──托馬森‧哈利‧波特。


	17. 康奈爾的煩惱(上)

「伊格諾圖斯，我們將在下週六訪問活米村，你也可以加入我們。」維爾戈握著戴納，臉上帶著幸福的微笑，對著伊格諾圖斯說道。

伊格諾圖斯、戴納和維爾戈，他們正坐在葛來分多長桌享用早餐，最近維爾戈和戴納經常到葛來分多長桌和伊格諾圖斯一起邊聊天邊吃著早餐。

「不了，我不想阻擾你們的約會。」伊格諾圖斯似乎還夾著笑意調侃著他們兩個戀愛中的人。自從維爾戈和戴納成為戀人之後，他們每天都在禮堂裡表演甜蜜的場景，這樣旁邊的學生就無法直視他們二人。

維爾戈和戴納同時羞紅臉，伊格諾圖斯發出吃吃的笑聲。

「那就讓我們自己去吧。」紅著臉的的維爾戈說，「此外，伊格諾圖斯你還是和托馬森好好地談一場吧。」

隨後，維爾戈和戴納離開葛來分多長桌為之後的上午測驗做準備。

伊格諾圖斯忍不住歎了口氣，維爾戈和戴納他們都看得出他與托馬森的問題，在他知道維爾戈和戴納成為情人之後，他與托馬森似乎沒有像是那天坐在黑湖邊上談天。

上午的測驗結束後，學生們鬆了一口氣，迎接他們豐盛的午餐。相反，五年級下午緊張地迎接他們的普等巫測課程，在六年級和七年級迎接超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗課程，他們一切都為本學期的最後普等巫測和超勞巫測做好了準備。伊格諾圖斯獨自坐在葛來分多長桌上溫習時候，馬份小妹安德洛墨達走到伊格諾圖斯的面前坐下來。

「安德洛墨達，發生什麼事了？」伊格諾圖斯好奇地抬頭看著眼前的安德洛墨達，因為安德洛墨達她基本很少機會找他聊天或是找他詢問功課，因為安德洛墨達，她繼承了她母親玫瑰格蘭傑衛斯理聰明的頭腦，她在三年級學生當中成績也是頂尖的一群。

「伊格諾圖斯哥哥，我發現了一件事，我不知道該怎麼跟你說話，這是關於托馬森哥哥的，」安德洛墨達欲言又止，像似是苦惱地怎樣如何張開嘴向伊格諾圖斯解釋。「幾天前下午，我在溫室上完了兩節草藥學教，我留下來協助授奎克夫人收拾工具然後獨自回到中庭。我發現托馬森哥哥還想上前向他打招呼的時候，我看到托馬森消失了一間房間中，當我趕上他時，我發現房間消失了。伊格諾圖斯哥哥，你說的那個房間裡有什麼？」

「……我不知道，」伊格諾圖斯聽到後，對著安德洛墨達說，「謝謝你，告訴我，安德洛墨達。」並在心裡暗暗地想托馬森最近的舉動顯然是怪異，托馬森沒有強迫他去面對他們的感情。

「不用感謝。」安德洛墨達說完後，她起身回到了她的同學身邊。

伊格諾圖斯遠望史萊哲林長桌，發現托馬森正專心地讀著麻瓜報紙，那時托馬森勾起一個滿意的微笑，像似報紙的內容引起他的注意。後來，托馬森收起報紙起身 離開了禮堂。伊格諾圖斯也收拾好書籍，起身跟隨托馬森。

托馬森穿過長廊走到地下室，走到牆邊停下來閉上眼睛。那時候，伊格諾圖斯躲在長廊的角落，偷偷地看著托馬森，他看見那面牆突然出現一道門，他知道托馬森正在向有求必應室實現願望，他決定放輕腳步地接近托馬森。

當他接近托馬森的背後時，「伊格諾圖斯，有什麼事？」托馬森突然啟口說道。

「……托馬森，你知道，我一直在這裡嗎？」

「我知道。」

「……但你沒有出聲阻止我。」

「我一直希望得到你的答覆。」托馬森轉過身對伊格諾圖斯說。

「托馬森，我們不能在一起，」伊格諾圖斯深深吸了一口氣，「因為我由此至終當你是親人，而不是愛情。」，然後他露出認真的表情對著托馬森說。

「……我明白了，」托馬森聽到後低下頭說，「伊格諾圖斯，我想自己獨處一段時間。」他轉身伸手打開有求必應室的門柄，並背著伊格諾圖斯甩下一句話後，打開大門進入有求必應室。

隨後，有格必應室的門再次關閉，伊格諾圖斯只能眼睜睜的看著有無必室室消失在牆上。伊格諾圖斯剛才看到托馬森的表情，他心裡非常難受，他從不想傷害他的托馬森，那個由他看顧從小就長大的孩子，他一次又一次去傷害他。難道他不應該一開始放下哈利‧波特的包袱，與托馬森相處。

「伊格諾圖斯，你有沒有聽我的說話？」

伊格諾圖斯從思考他與托馬森關係回溯過來，他抬頭對上淺藍色的眼眸，他與康奈爾正坐在葛來分多長桌討論明年八月舉行魁地奇世界盃，康奈爾剛完成他的職業導向，繼續準備他的超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗課程。康奈爾告訴伊格諾圖斯他畢業會向魁地奇職業球員或是正氣師的方向，但是康奈爾還未決定他最終答案。

「康奈爾，你的魁地奇技術已經非常出色，甚至擁有職業球員的技術。事實上，你可以考慮一下，當然你的普等巫測成績傑出，以你在黑魔法防禦術上表現出色，當然我相信你在超勞巫測有傑出成績，極大機會成為一位正氣師。」伊格諾圖斯總結了康奈爾的優點。

「你認為我應該在那裡發展？」

「康奈爾，你由我認識你的時候，我知道你是個有主見的人，你每做一個決定都會經過深思熟慮，一年前你決定去德姆蘭魔法學校做交流學生，你並不是說你想看到很多東西，所以說服你父親讓你去德國。其實，你還有其他的事情，讓你還猶豫什麼？」伊格諾圖斯露出認真表情的問道。

「不隱瞞你了，伊格諾圖斯，我確實有一件事需要考慮。」康奈爾對著伊格諾圖斯勾起無奈的微笑說，「這是關於麥斯威爾，我愛上了他很長一段時間，一年前我去德姆蘭魔法學校的前夕，我向麥斯威爾表白，但是他再一次拒絕了我。」

「……康奈爾，」伊格諾圖斯猶豫了一會然後張開嘴，「你……因為麥斯威爾在正氣師辦公室實習，所以你在考慮成為一名正氣師嗎？」他對著面前的康奈爾問。


	18. 康奈爾的煩惱(下)

「沒錯，這樣我就可以擁有更多的時間和他在一起。」

「康奈爾，如果你因此而決定成為一名正氣師，我將不會支持你。」伊格諾圖斯緊抿的唇爆出這麼一句話。

「為什麼？」康奈爾挑起了一邊的眉毛問。

「因為那不是你真正的意願，康奈爾，你不應該讓這件事影響你的前程。」

「……伊格諾圖斯，有時候我覺得你是成年人，而不是我。」康奈爾揶揄，「想在一年前的你，你沒有耐性聽我說，還責怪我讓你提早知道普等巫測課程的真實性。想不到一年後和你坐在霍格華茲裡討論我畢業後的去向。」他對著伊格諾圖斯說。

「康奈爾，人們會改變，所以請你仔細考慮。」伊格諾圖斯說。

「好吧，那麼讓我們轉向話題，你和托馬森的問題解決了嗎？」康奈爾伸手托起下巴，露出玩味的微笑問道。

「……康奈爾，你知道了？」伊格諾圖斯皺起眉頭對著康奈爾。

「我很早就知道起源了，我知道托馬森喜歡你，甚至會愛上你。」

伊格諾圖斯聽到了康奈爾的說話，他想不到康奈爾會知道托馬森喜歡上他，他沒有向其他人說明他與托馬森冷戰的原因，同時他相信托馬森不會向任何人甚至是維爾戈沒有透露訊息。

「你怎麼知道？」

「在海灣小鎮時候，我已經看得出托馬森喜歡你，但遺憾的是他並沒有意識到會在愛上了你，同時，他意識到你當他只是兄弟。」康奈爾說，「像我一樣，知道一說出口將改變我們的關係，但還是忍不住說了吧。」康奈爾說到這裡，露出帶著悲傷的微笑。

「所以，你們的關係是如此那麼的陌生。」伊格諾圖斯說。

「伊格諾圖斯，到了最後，你想什麼已經並不重要，重要的是你做些什麼。我希望你考慮托馬森對你的感情是真心的。」康奈爾說完後，起他起身離開葛來分多長桌，留下伊格諾圖斯。

伊格諾圖斯低下頭想著康奈爾對他說的話，他看到康奈爾和麥斯威爾的關係讓他心軟對著托馬森的感情，他並不想和托馬森關係惡劣，他想起了他的決定，以保護他們的安全，托馬森是他想要保護的人。後來，伊格諾圖斯站起來，離開禮堂前往史萊哲林學院說口令，進入托馬森的寢室，等待托馬森回來。

晚上，當托馬森回到他的寢室時候，他看到伊格諾圖斯在他床邊的床欄睡著了。他放輕腳步，接近已經好幾天沒有面對過的伊格諾圖斯。托馬森伸出手輕柔地撫摸伊格諾圖斯的臉頰，他凝望伊格諾圖斯的臉孔，想到他將來要面對伊格諾圖斯組織一個他無法容納的家庭，他心中浮現一下又一下的痛苦。

那時候，伊格諾圖斯慢慢醒了過來。伊格諾圖斯睜開眼睛看到托馬森帶著愛意看著他。

「托馬森…我要和你談談，所以我在你的寢室裡等你。」伊格諾圖斯對上黑曜色的眼眸說。

「你想告訴我，我們不可能在一起，你不必再說出來。」托馬森轉過身背著伊格諾圖斯說道。

「不是！」伊格諾圖斯立刻說。

「……那麼，」托馬森轉過身，盯著伊格諾圖斯的臉，「你有什麼話要對我說的？」

「我…我不是伊格諾圖斯。」伊格諾圖斯下意識吞咽下一口水，深吸了一口氣，以豁出一切的，將藏了許多時日的那句話喊了出來，「我不是真正的伊格諾圖斯‧布萊恩‧波特。」仿佛等待審判的犯人，伊格諾圖斯下意識地閉上了眼睛，在黑暗中他只聽到了他的心跳，驟快得失序。

在聽了伊格諾圖斯說話的托馬森，黑曜色雙瞳微微瞪大，下一秒，他的臉上牽動了嘴角，他從不在乎眼前的是真正的伊格諾圖斯或他人，他只是在乎曾經握住他的手並且告訴他，他不會離棄他的伊格諾圖斯。他從來只喜歡是現在他眼前的伊格諾圖斯。

四周一片靜悄悄的，正當伊格諾圖斯開始感到恍惚不安時，前額的頭髮突然被人溫柔地撥開。

「我不在乎你是誰，甚至不關心你為何使用伊格諾圖斯的身份，」托馬森的歡樂聲在他耳邊低語，燃燒的氣息滑過他的耳朵，伊格諾圖斯睜開眼睛看著托馬森的眼眸，「我只喜歡你一心一意，我喜歡的是曾經對我說過，不管什麼事情或者什麼時候，說會一直陪伴我一起面對，你不會放開我的伊格諾圖斯。」

在聽了托馬森說話的伊格諾圖斯忍不住流下了眼淚，語帶哽咽，「托馬森，你這樣更令我不得不告訴你！你從未想過我是誰？」他並大聲質問。

「我不在乎。」

「但是我在乎的，我真正的身份是你的祖父，我是哈利‧波特！」伊格諾圖斯含淚，「我是一個該死的人，我讓你感受到你不應該擁有的感覺！」他氣憤地說。

「什麼……你是祖父？」托馬森放下手問道，並驚訝地問他面前的那個男孩。

「一年前，在復活節之夜，我離世的時候，我發現自己依附於伊格諾圖斯身上，無論採用何種方法我都找不到伊格諾圖斯的靈魂，我只能扮演伊格諾圖斯和你們相處，現在我甚至想和你在一起。我不應該有這個想法……托馬森，放棄我，我相信你會遇到更好的人。」伊格諾圖斯像是做錯了什麼一般的低下頭。

「……祖父，原來我一直喜歡的你，你的靈魂吸引著我，而不是伊格諾圖斯。」托馬森露出微笑說。

「托馬森，放棄我，讓我們的關係回到普通的堂兄弟吧。」

「不，我不會改變……哈利，我會再說一遍，」黑曜色雙瞳再度微微瞪大，然後伸出手輕輕撫摸著伊格諾圖斯的臉頰並抬起，「無論你是誰都沒關係，重要的是你做了什麼。是你對我說過不管什麼事情或者什麼時候，你有會一直陪伴我一起面對，你不會放開我。在一個月來，我非常清楚自己喜歡你，無論你是伊格諾圖斯，還是我懂事而來敬重和愛戀的哈利‧波特，我的愛人，哈利。」而接著落在伊格諾圖斯額頭上的親吻，仿佛直接燙進了心臟。

深刻而有意義，永遠不會忘記。

祖母綠的眼眸因而微微瞪大，他再度聽到了他的心跳，驟快得失序。在一瞬間，他並不在乎他的身份，他只是想這刻將心底裡的想法告訴在他面前的那個男孩，「……托馬森，我喜歡你，我不會再離開你了。」伊格諾圖斯率先打破了兩人之間的寂靜。

「哈利，我愛你。」

隨後，在史萊哲林學院首席寢室，兩個黑頭發的男孩擁抱在床上，仿佛世界上只有他們兩個人，好像在世界上沒有任何東西可以阻止他們的心意相連，黑曜色眼眸男孩低下頭親吻著祖母綠眼眸男孩的嘴唇，他們閉上眼睛享受彼此帶來的愉快，甜蜜及令人深深的陶醉。

兩人沒有注意到他們床邊的史萊哲林風格的金色小金匣，瞬間，它在閃閃發光。


	19. 期末考試

「伊格諾圖斯。」托馬森叫喚著背向他的黑髮男孩。

當上了兩節魔法史的黑髮男孩停下來轉身的時候，他看到漂亮的黑曜色眼睛在陽光下閃閃發光，嘴角勾起迷人的弧度，看起來像一個掉下凡間英俊的神。伊格諾圖斯立刻露出愉快的笑容，然後走上前來向叫喚他的托馬森方向走去。

托馬森張開雙臂，準備將伊格諾圖斯抱在懷裡。當伊格諾圖斯進入他的懷裡，他親昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭伊格諾圖斯，然後他輕輕地在伊格諾圖斯的額頭上親了一吻，彷彿懷裡男孩是世上珍貴的寶物。

伊格諾圖斯發出好聽的笑聲，並把腦袋擱在托馬森的肩膀上，用手指戳著戀人的胸口，聽著後者發出好聽的笑聲。在幾天前他們終於成了戀人，他們並不關心周圍的學生好奇地看著他們。

「托馬森，剛才的斯卡曼德教授在奇獸飼育學教授了什麼？」伊格諾圖斯甜甜地問道。

後來，托馬森低下頭在伊格諾圖斯的耳邊用那低沉的聲音低聲說道，引起伊格諾圖斯再次發出好聽的笑聲。伊格諾圖斯克服了自己是哈利‧波特以及曾是托馬森的祖父身份，決定與托馬森在一起，他握緊眼前的托馬森的手，十指緊扣。

直到六月份，學生們將迎來一個重要的月份，霍格華茲考試來臨了，低年級非常期待他們在整個學年的努力結果。相反，高年級學生對成績非常緊張。四年級在本學年結束並下一年開始他們的普等巫測學年，而五年級和六年級的學生們只是覺得噩夢開始了，結束了普等巫測課程，並開始了超勞巫測課程。

戴納趴在桌上發出了一聲哀歎，腦子裡充滿1612年的妖精叛亂的妖精的名字，他忍不住大聲抱怨怎能一一記得所有參與妖精的名字。在他身旁的維爾戈忍不住皺眉頭不滿戴納打斷了他剛記好巴波塊莖膿水的收集方法及其作用。

「戴納，別再吵，快溫習，過了一會兒，我會測驗你的妖精叛亂的內容。」維爾戈對著正在抓著頭髮的戴納說。

今天是星期六，他們兩個坐在葛來分多的桌子上溫習考試內容，顯然成效不大，戴納再度抱怨羨慕伊格諾圖斯和托馬森。

伊格諾圖斯和托馬森他們兩人正在活米村進行約會，托馬森並沒有擔心他的成績因而下滑，而伊格諾圖斯他自從將心裡的話告訴了托馬森後，他想珍惜和托馬森的日子。這一天，並提議去活米村正是露出一個甜蜜的微笑把腦袋擱在托馬森的肩膀上的伊格諾圖斯提出的。伊格諾圖斯和托馬森成為戀人之後，第一時間告訴已經擔心了很長時間的戴納和維爾戈及康奈爾，戴納和維爾戈知道反應是愕然之後是替他們的高興，而康奈爾只是露出調侃微笑對著他們，並告訴他們他已經決定畢業後的去向，但是要等待他的超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗成績出來才告訴他們。

最後出現了橙紅色的天空，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森十指緊扣地回到霍格華茲城堡，當他們經過每個地方時，周圍的學生們露出羡慕又妒忌的目光看著他們。自從他們自然地在學生們和教授們面對出現，他們得到了很多祝福，他們也受到了很多勸阻，馬份教授是其中一個找托馬森說了一晚。

純血法師近親結婚的事情並不少，因為這樣可以保持家族血統的純正性；然而這種可能在魔法界來說眼裡看來合情合理的場景，放在當今被麻瓜們標榜的「文明世界」裡而言，這似乎是一種輿論。許多巫師已經熟悉並使用了麻瓜的社會規則，這對波特兄弟來說確實是一個很大的壓力。

斯科皮馬份告訴托馬森，他們戀人的關係在暑假時候，這件事一定會傳到他的父親阿不思和伊格諾圖斯的父母詹姆和黛絲特妮的耳邊，他們可能會阻止他們墜入愛河，甚至他們其中一個轉校離開英國。

隨後，托馬森自信地對著斯科皮微笑著說：「斯科皮叔叔，你可以接受了戴納，為什麼我的父親和伯父母不能接受我和伊格諾圖斯在一起。」

在期末考試的最後一天，伊格諾圖斯打開電話收到了他父母傳來的一條訊息，在他打開閱讀後，他刪除了這條訊息，並微笑著跟隨戴納進入禮堂進行他們期末考試。

「伊格諾圖斯，有人打電話給你嗎？」戴納問。

「是我母親打來電話告訴我要努力應付期末考試。」

為期一周的期末考試終於結束了，學生們終於放下了自己緊張的心情，享受了霍格華茲學期的剩餘時間。周圍的高年級七年級學生在不同的地方，教室，中庭甚至禁忌森林前拍照留念。他們想念城堡裡的草地和樹木，他們要離開了七年的校園生活，他們即將面臨畢業後的職業生涯和更艱難的挑戰。戴納拉著維爾戈找康奈爾在城堡每處地方拍照，康奈爾無奈地跟隨他們。

然而，值得一提的是，五年級的伊蒂絲明顯有些坐立不安等待她的普等巫測成績，作為衛斯理家族的長女，她不及維爾戈和安德洛墨達的頭腦那樣聰明絕頂，但是對於戴納他來說很少見，難得看到他的長姐有這樣的一面，他忍不住在伊蒂絲的面前笑了出來，最後被他親愛的長姐用書重重地敲了他的頭一下，戴納立刻小嘴一扁，隨即向他的男朋友尋求安慰，維爾戈表示無奈，聳聳肩膀，吻了戴納的頭顱。 這種場景讓周圍的葛來分多學生們忍不住笑了起來。

戴納不愧是他們葛來分多的開心果。

當晚，在史萊哲林學院首席寢室，「伊格諾圖斯，我決定和你去見了詹姆伯父和黛絲特妮姨姨並告訴他們關於我們的事情。」托馬森伸出手撫摸著他面前的臉頰，語氣堅定地對伊格諾圖斯說道。

「……好吧。」


	20. 伊格諾圖斯的決定

最後在學年的最後一天，在禮堂舉行了年終宴會。每一個霍格華茲的學生們坐在自己學院的長桌上，享用他們的晚餐後，等著在教師桌的現任校長羅吉斯‧貝爾說話。

那時候，貝爾校長響起鈴鐺，然後起身，宣佈分數最高的那個學院贏得學院杯，「各位同學們，在我宣佈那個學院就可贏得學院杯之前，我有說話對今年的七年級學生說，今晚之後你們將要離開了我們，但是對你們明天是你們新的開始，在這裡，我和各位教授祝福你們以後的路一切順利，此外，我剛從自保加利亞的弗拉察雄鷹隊的消息，他們告訴我，我們的赫夫帕夫康奈爾正式收到邀請成為弗拉察雄鷹隊的追球手之一，我們在這裡熱烈地向他提前祝福他能在明年的魁地奇世界盃上為弗拉察雄鷹隊取得了不錯的成績！」他大聲地說。

突然，禮堂裡爆發出一陣掌聲和歡呼聲。

坐在赫夫帕夫長桌的康奈爾，站起來微笑著向周圍的同學們深深地鞠了個躬，揮手示意，感謝他們熱烈的祝福，他並對著伊格諾圖斯意味深長地眨了一眼。

伊格諾圖斯表示衷心的微笑並對康奈爾做出回應。他很高興康奈爾選擇了他最喜歡的工作並擔任追球手，顯然非常適合喜歡自由的康奈爾。他沒有為麥斯威爾選擇成為一位正氣師。  
這時候，貝爾校長再度響起鈴鐺，在場學生們陸續收起掌聲和歡呼聲，聽著貝爾校長的講話，「各位同學，請保持安靜，我現在宣佈今年的那個學院贏得學院杯，這是史萊哲林學院！」身為前史萊哲林的貝爾校長愉快地大聲說道。

禮堂裡的史萊哲林長桌爆發出一陣歡呼聲，然後是其他學院長桌傳出一陣熱烈的掌聲。他們祝賀史萊哲林今年再次奪得冠軍。

之後，年終宴會結束了，學生們陸續回到各自學院的寢室收拾行李，中途戴納告訴伊格諾圖斯他與維爾戈約好在馬份莊園度過暑假，並安排與馬份家族的其他親屬續一地會面，說到這裡，戴納不禁臉紅了。似乎維爾戈希望戴納更早地進入馬份家族這個家庭圈子，伊格諾圖斯相信很快就會聽到他們的好消息。

當伊格諾圖斯坐在他的床上，看著戴納收拾行李時候，他低下頭想起了與托馬森相處的日子。詹姆和黛絲特妮已經知道他們正在交往，黛絲特妮之前寫了一封語重心長的訊息給他，他被要求重新考慮他是否應該和托馬森在一起，身為波特家族的男子，應是生兒育女和心愛的女性，組織一個幸福美滿的家庭。

哈利對他的未來沒有任何的期待，因為他作為哈利‧波特已經度過了六十年時間，但真正的伊格諾圖斯是不可能的。他還有很長的路要走，他不能自私地決定伊格諾圖斯未來應該擁有的幸福。在他接受托馬森的那個晚上，他決定在他消失的那一刻，他會親自在托馬森身上施放一個強大的被遺忘的咒語，以結束他們的短暫的愛情，並讓他們的感情隨著他的離去而消失。但重要的一點是，他不能讓托馬森知道他的決定。

「伊格諾圖斯！」

突然，伊格諾圖斯聽到戴納的聲音在呼喚他，他抬起頭，看到戴納帶著擔憂的表情看著他。

「伊格諾圖斯，你在想什麼？」戴納歪了歪頭地問。

「我在為我們四個人在今年的期末考試應該可以取得了優異的成績，這是一件很棒的事情。此外，我正想買什麼禮物慶祝我們的女王伊蒂絲在普等巫測課程獲得優異的成績。」伊格諾圖斯勉強露出微笑說道。

「嘿，伊蒂絲她根本會取得好成績，是她自己在杞人憂天，而說到我，我有些擔心今年的成績。」戴納放下手上的衣服到行李箱悶悶地說。

「戴納，我們四個人會取得了好成績並晉升到五年級，我相信維爾戈會幫助你度過普等巫測學年。」

「不要再說了，你不知道維爾戈對我的成績不滿意，當他複習時，他經常瞪著我錯誤的地方說這是錯的，這個地方錯了！這個地方錯了！這個地方錯了！還對我說我的頭腦是否有問題！」戴納耷拉著臉邊說邊憤怒地敲著行李箱。

「哈……哈哈……維爾戈都是為你好的。」伊格諾圖斯露出無奈的微笑，望著戴納的小動作。

「哼！」

隨後，伊格諾圖斯用一粒吹寶超級泡泡糖哄然戴納專注地收拾行李，明天早上乘搭特快列車到九又四分之三月台回到高錐客洞的衛斯理住宅再過幾天去馬份莊園。

第二天早上，伊格諾圖斯起得很早，在梳洗之後，走到戴納的床邊叫醒他，然後他們走到禮堂會合托馬森和維爾戈在史萊哲林長桌享用早餐後，他們一起乘坐騎士墮鬼馬拉的馬車到活米村車站等待特快列車開出。另外，康奈爾不與他們一起乘搭霍格華茲特快列車回到倫敦，而用坐騎士墮鬼馬拉的馬車到達活米村車站後和他們告別後，直接利用隨從顯形到德國邊界，他要回德姆蘭魔法學校繼續額外的課程。

在特快列車到達九又四分之三月台時間，他們討論明年暑期的魁地奇世界盃，他們雖然不是弗拉察雄鷹隊的球迷，但是無阻他們到場支持他們的朋友康奈爾。

「托馬森，你今年與往年般，和你父親一起在高錐客洞度過今年的暑假嗎？」維爾戈問道。

每年，托馬森都會和他的父親阿不思一起在高錐客洞的波特小屋中度過他的暑假，但是身為魔法部擔任國際魔法合作司的司長的阿不思賽佛勒斯波特，經常因處理對外事務，協調及統籌與世界各地魔法部有關的事宜，並且長時間無法與托馬森相處，所以托馬森經常被他的祖父哈利帶回霍格華茲，協助哈利做一些簡單的學校工作，例如：向教授發送資訊、並協助斯卡曼德教授照顧校園裡的魔法生物。

「不，我今年將和伊格諾圖斯一起回去倫敦。我和伊格諾圖斯決定將我們的戀情告訴伯父母。」托馬森與伊格諾圖斯相互看了一眼後，轉移視線對著維爾戈說。

「我期待著你們的好消息。」維爾戈微笑地說。


	21. 被阻止的愛情

伊格諾圖斯與托馬森從九又四分之三月台回到倫敦的波特家，當伊格諾圖斯打開踏入門口時候，詹姆和黛絲特妮站在長廊地望著他們。

「父親，母親，晚安。」

「詹姆叔叔，黛絲特妮阿姨，晚安。」

「歡迎回家，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森，我們有話要對你們說。」詹姆說。

詹姆和黛絲特妮走到起居室中間的雙人沙發坐下來，伊格諾圖斯與托馬森相互看了一眼後，他們放下行李分別坐在雙人沙發周圍的扶手椅上。

「托馬森，我們和你父親阿不思知道你們的事情並商量後，我們決定要求你們現在分手。」詹姆冷冷地對托馬森說道。

「……為什麼，你們決定我們分手就要分手！」托馬森聽到之後皺起眉頭，收緊嘴唇，忍不住起身對他們咆哮。

「因為我們是你們的家長，是成年人，而你們只是十五或十四歲的少年，你們甚至不知道什麼是真正的愛情！」詹姆繼續說，「所以我們將幫助你們決定，另外，托馬森，你的父親阿不思將幫助你九月轉學到美國伊爾弗莫尼魔法學校。」詹姆大聲對著托馬森。

「你們為什麼能幫我做出這個決定？」托馬森咆哮道。

「托馬森，冷靜下來！」伊格諾圖斯站起來阻止托馬森走到他身邊並說服他冷靜下來，托馬森聽從伊格諾圖斯的說話沉默不語後，「父親，母親，我和托馬森非常認真，我們希望你們能理解我們的感受。」伊格諾圖斯平靜地望著他們說。

突然，詹姆覺得他看到了他的父親哈利‧波特。他記得年少的他曾因一件事犯了錯誤，他的父親哈利沒有責駡他。他只是冷靜地告訴他如何補救他以及如何對此負責。詹姆對於自從父親去年萬聖節去世以來，伊格諾圖斯突然改變成另一個人。在過去，伊格諾圖斯給他和妻子印象是一個快樂的小孩子，並且從未以嚴肅和成熟的方式對他們說過。

「父親，母親，托馬森已經十五歲了。他有權為自己的未來做出決定，你們如何安排這一點而不問他？我對你們很失望。另外，你們怎麼認為我們彼此相愛是一件錯誤的事情。」

「因為你們不知道現在近親結婚，是一件悖論背德的事情！」坐在沙發上混血統的黛絲特妮忍不住出聲說道。

「我們一直知道，但我們是男人，絕對不會影響血統！」托馬森啟口質問。

「最大問題是，你們是波特家族中年輕的長子和第二個兒子，你們要為波特家族變得強大，現在你們這一代只有你們是男子，達蓮娜和爾莎及戈爾迪，她們還未到十一歲，所以你們一定要為家族而分手。」詹姆說。

「……」伊格諾圖斯沉默了，詹姆的講話正處於他的擔憂之中。他知道詹姆和阿不思已經盡力發揚波特家族。突然，他感覺到他的手緊握，他抬起頭，看到托馬森顫抖地握著他的手。  
「你們一定讓我們分手嗎？」托馬森忍氣吞聲說道。

當詹姆想張開嘴時候，約三十歲的一個男人出現在他們面前，黑色的頭髮和深綠色的眼睛。那個男人正對著托馬森，突然在托馬森毫無準備下抬起手，在托馬森的臉頰上砸了一下手掌。在托馬森身旁的伊格諾圖斯整個人都怔住了，一切都來得如此之快，以至於他大腦一時間無法做出任何反應。

另一方面，詹姆和黛絲特妮也驚愕地看著這個男人。

「托馬森‧哈利‧波特，你知道自己在做什麼，竟然要拉下小伊格諾圖斯和你做這件悖論背德的事！」長久的沉默後，那個男人開口，聲音裡藏不住凍人的尖銳及憤慨的語氣。

突然間，起居室迅速安靜下來。

在他們面前是托馬森的父親，阿不思賽佛勒斯波特。

「父親，你沒有權利限制我們的感情！你有沒有想過當我傷心時，是伊格諾圖斯陪著我，當我需要照顧時，他也陪伴我。換句話說，我不會讓任何阻礙我的事情站在我面前，所以你們只是因為我們是波特家族的原因讓我們分手，根本這是不可能的！」托馬森忍著臉上的赤熱痛苦，危險地瞇起眼睛對他面前的阿不思說道。

「托馬森，你知道我是你的父親，你應該無條件地聽我的話！」

「阿不思叔叔，你能冷靜下來聽我說話嗎？」伊格諾圖斯伸手觸摸托馬森紅腫的臉頰後，他向托馬森做了一個動作讓他閉嘴，然後對阿不思問道。

「……。」阿不思沉默地點頭。

「叔叔，父親及母親，我希望你們不要阻止我們，我們是相愛的。事實上，我一直認為我的叔叔是一個理性的人。如果你真的想要托馬森離開英國，轉學到美國伊爾弗莫尼魔法學校的話，我也決定與托馬森一起轉學到美國伊爾弗莫尼魔法學校。」伊格諾圖斯說。

「伊格諾圖斯！」詹姆叫道。

「不可以，伊格諾圖斯，你到目前為止從未離開我們！」黛絲特妮驚慌失措地說道。

「伊格諾圖斯，你怎麼能這麼說！」阿不思大聲地說。

「父親和母親，托馬森和我都長大了，我們可以為自己做決定。」伊格諾圖斯認真的態度對著他們，「我不會離開托馬森，不管什麼事情或者什麼時候，我一直陪伴他一起面對，我不會放開托馬森！」伊格諾圖斯加大力度握了握托馬森的手對著面前的三個成年人說。

在那之後，詹姆和黛絲特妮以及阿不思，他們互相瞄了對方一眼，暫時放下了托馬森轉學到美國伊爾弗莫尼魔法學校的決定，但他們警告伊格諾圖斯和托馬森，他們這是悖論背德。事實上，他們不會支持他們彼此相愛。

最後，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森他們在伊格諾圖斯的臥室裡，他們躺在床上，「哈利，多謝你。」托馬森把手放在伊格諾圖斯的一邊低聲說道。

伊格諾圖斯搖了搖頭，把頭靠在托馬森的肩膀上，「你是我照顧的孩子。我決定和你在一起，我不會輕易離開你。」他用手掌包裹住托馬森的手指放在嘴邊，溫柔地親吻他的指尖。  
托馬森，直到我消失的那一刻，我將帶走你對我的感情，以便你和伊格諾圖斯可以繼續成為兄弟而不用擔心。


	22. 先兆

伊格諾圖斯和托馬森在倫敦的波特家度過了一段時間，並且由於詹姆和黛絲特妮的工作關係，他們經常離開他們和九歲的伊格諾圖斯小妹戈爾迪波特在家中，伊格諾圖斯承擔起照顧他們的責任。

小妹戈爾迪很高興看到她兄長的變化，她的兄長從小就經常欺負她。但是當她的兄長去年回來時，她經常陪伴她並輕輕地教她關於霍格華茲的事。當她知道今年她的兄長和托馬森堂哥回家陪她時，她感到非常高興！

托馬森坐在由黛絲特妮打理的精緻漂亮的小庭院，他坐在小庭院的長凳上，他盯著他手中閃閃發光的史萊哲林風格的金色小金匣，突然他的頭痛起來了，他痛苦地低吼著，他緊緊閉上眼睛並伸手捂住腦袋，試圖緩解疼痛。倏地，托馬森睜開眼睛的刹那，從神秘的黑曜色眼睛變成了可怕的血紅色眼睛。

「托馬森！」當伊格諾圖斯微笑地從房子裡走出來走到托馬森的身邊時，這只是一個瞬間，托馬森的眼睛轉向正常的黑曜色眼睛。

與此同時，托馬森覺得他的腦袋沒有任何疼痛。托馬森立刻放下手，抬頭看著伊格諾圖斯。

「托馬森，你覺得不舒服嗎？」伊格諾圖斯皺了皺眉頭，看起來很擔心，彎下腰伸手觸摸托馬森的臉頰。

「我什麼不舒服都沒有，只是有些頭疼，我認為昨晚睡覺並不好。」托馬森搖了搖頭，並伸手捂住放在他臉頰的手，然後帶著深深愛戀的眼神看著面前的那個男孩。

突然，伊格諾圖斯的臉像煮熟的蝦一樣紅。

「托馬森，如果你真的很不舒服，告訴我，你是我的家人，我不允許你隱瞞我。」伊格諾圖斯彆扭的把頭撇向一邊，盯著他面前的風景說道。他把頭轉向托馬森，然後他輕輕地在他的額頭上親了一吻。

托馬森對於伊格諾圖斯突然親密的舉動，露出了微笑，他歡喜伊格諾圖斯終於主動與他做親密行為。

伊格諾圖斯在看到托馬森微笑之後，窘迫的盯著草地看了一會，「我先回屋子裡煮午餐給你和戈爾迪。」他啟口說道後，然後轉身離開。

托馬森目送伊格諾圖斯回到屋子裡後，他低下頭，盯著金色小金匣，在他撫摸它時靜靜地思考著。直到他再次聽到伊格諾圖斯呼叫他，他收起了金色小金匣，起身微笑著走到伊格諾圖斯的身邊，伸手去握緊他的手，然後和伊格諾圖斯回到了房子裡。

「托馬森哥哥，教曉我怎麼能在晚上看到仙女座的位置？」戈爾迪興奮地對坐在她對面的托馬森說。

「好吧，剛好今天是能看到仙女座的日子，讓我們看看你今晚能否在小庭院裡看到仙女座。」托馬森點頭說。

「太好了！」

「冷靜一下，戈爾迪，讓我們先吃午餐。還有還沒有完成你的家庭作業呢。午餐後，回到房間繼續，晚上托馬森才將會和你在小庭院裡觀察星象。」伊格諾圖斯在他們面前的檯面上放了一盤義大利面，然後是一杯柳橙汁，並啟口對著他的小妹說。

「托馬森，你要多吃點，你最近瘦了很多。」伊格諾圖斯轉過頭，用一種關懷的語氣對托馬森說道。

托馬森通過伊格諾圖斯提醒他，才發現自己最近瘦了很多的，他微笑著告訴伊格諾圖斯，他不必擔心自己的健康狀況。  
但顯然伊格諾圖斯並不接受這種回應，但他知道托馬森不會主動告訴他，他的想法，他不得不等待托馬森有一天願意告訴他。

到了晚上，黛絲特妮終於從魔法部回來了。她打開家門向著迎接她回來的戈爾迪，她低下頭吻了戈爾迪的額頭。「戈爾迪，你今天做完作業嗎？」黛絲特妮露出微笑對她的女兒問道。

「我有呀，媽咪。」戈爾迪興奮地回應。

那時，托馬森出現在她們眼前，他主動向黛絲特妮打招呼後，他爬上樓梯走進了客房。黛絲特妮和戈爾迪走進起居室的中間時，伊格諾圖斯從廚房裡探頭出來，「母親，歡迎你回來。」露出微笑對著黛絲特妮。

「伊格諾圖斯，你在做晚餐嗎？」黛絲特妮驚訝地問道，因她從廚房裡嗅出了食物的味道。

「是的，我想要一頓晚餐供你們吃。」伊格諾圖斯是不好意思說。

「媽咪，哥哥製作的食物很美味！」

黛絲特妮走到廚房門口，觀察伊格諾圖斯的情況，她看到伊格諾圖斯熟練地切胡蘿蔔。「伊格諾圖斯，你什麼時候懂得煮東西？」黛絲特妮疑惑地問。她知道伊格諾圖斯從來不喜歡進入廚房，即使是一個洗碗的工作，他不幫她完成，怎麼能獨自為他們做晚餐？

「喔，事實上，我最近喜歡做飯。當我在霍格華茲時，我偷偷地去了廚房，讓家庭的小精靈教我幾次練習。母親，你不喜歡嗎？」伊格諾圖斯像是做錯了什麼一般的低下頭。

「怎麼，你已經有很多比以前更好了，偷偷進入廚房怎麼能與你在去年對上屆男生學生會主席作惡作劇相比的一回事。」黛絲特妮伸出手將伊格諾圖斯擁抱入懷露出微笑說。

伊格諾圖斯被突然黛絲特妮的擁抱感到震驚，然後他臉紅地閉上眼享受著他的短暫家庭和母親的溫暖。突然，伊格諾圖斯覺得自己被他的母親莉莉波特抱住了。

那時候，他們沒有發現廚房的門外，有一雙黑曜色的眼眸若有所思地看著他們。直到詹姆回家了，大家坐在飯廳和吃了伊格諾圖斯做的飯菜。

「叔叔，我稍後會和戈爾迪一起在小庭院裡觀看星星。」托馬森啟口說道。

「是啊，爸爸，托馬森哥哥說今天是能看到仙女座的日子呀，我想看看！」戈爾迪激動地對詹姆說。

「那麼你們看一會兒，不要太晚，戈爾迪仍然是一個需要準時睡覺的孩子。」詹姆對著托馬森說。

「父親，時間太晚，我會提醒他們。」伊格諾圖斯放下刀叉說。

倫敦的夜晚悄然來臨，天空中充滿了星星，伊格諾圖斯，托馬森及戈爾迪平躺在小庭院的草地上。托馬森指著天空跟戈爾迪說話，而在他們身旁的伊格諾圖斯閉上眼睛，聽著小庭院周圍的聲音。

當伊格諾圖斯沒有聽到托馬森及戈爾迪之間的談話時，他睜開眼睛看到戈爾迪已經閉上了眼睛睡著了。他看到戈爾迪可愛的睡臉不禁微笑，然後他抬頭看到是一雙神秘的黑曜色眼眸。

「哈利，你能不能一直成為伊格諾圖斯？」


	23. 不安的心

「托馬森……」伊格諾圖斯顧慮戈爾迪在他們的身旁他壓低聲浪道。他不明白為什麼托馬森問他。哈利一直覺得他只是暫時借用了伊格諾圖斯的身體，他遲早有一天會消失並歸還給伊格諾圖斯。

「我知道，你一直認為你只是借用伊格諾圖斯的身體，但你有沒有考慮我的感受，我想你一直陪伴我，我是一個很自私的人，我只想要你，哈利。」

「托馬森，我不知道我能在這個世界呆多久，但無論是家人的身份或者情侶的身份，我都會一直陪伴你。」伊格諾圖斯伸出手觸摸托馬森的臉頰。

托馬森閉上眼睛，默默地感受到伊格諾圖斯的觸碰。過了一會兒，「是時候回到屋裡，讓我把戈爾迪回房間。」托馬森睜開眼睛說道。隨後，他站起來並抱起戈爾迪走回屋裡。

伊格諾圖斯歎了口氣，跟著托馬森回到了房子裡。

當他們到達伊格諾圖斯臥室的門口時，托馬森轉向他並說他自己一個人可以將戈爾迪送回她的房間，伊格諾圖斯只好答應在托馬森的見證下進入臥室。待托馬森放下戈爾迪在她的床上後，離開房間並關上門。突然，他的頭再次疼痛起來，今次較為厲害，他捏著頭，表現出痛苦的表情，勉強地靠近牆壁辛苦地喘氣，並無力地跌在地上。

在燈光底照射下，他的黑曜色眼睛續褪成血紅色的眼睛。

第二天早上，伊格諾圖斯睜開眼睛爬下床，走出臥室，當他走到客房前面並抓住門把手時，他突然感到一股黑暗的氣息從客房飄出了。伊格諾圖斯立即抓住把手把門打開，他看到托馬森用雙手抓住他的肩膀，彎曲膝蓋在床邊，表現出痛苦的表情，並在嘴裡說了一句話。

「我不是你，絕對不是你……絕對不是你……」

「托馬森，托馬森，托馬森，你醒吧！」

伊格諾圖斯跑向托馬森的面前，伸出手輕拍托馬森的臉頰，企圖喚醒他，試圖叫醒他，但托馬森仍然閉上眼睛，聽不到伊格諾圖斯的聲音。伊格諾圖斯沖到房間的角落找托馬森的行李。他記得托馬森在他的行李中有一個備用鎮定劑藥水。當他找到藥水後轉過身來，托馬森睜開眼睛，用他黑曜色眼睛看著他。

「哈利？」

「托馬森，你醒過來就好了。」伊格諾圖斯鬆了一口氣。

「什麼事？」

「托馬森，你剛做了一個噩夢，不停地說同樣的句子，你還記得你為什麼要做噩夢嗎？」伊格諾圖斯放下鎮定劑藥水在地上，跪在托馬森面前伸出手抬起他的頭，並將眼前的人抱在懷裡。

「哈利，我什麼都沒有事，讓我休息一會兒，應該沒事。」

「不！我現在去告訴詹姆，你必須去聖蒙果醫院或去倫敦皇家醫院檢查！」伊格諾圖斯堅定地說。

「哈利，我真的沒有事…」托馬森虛弱地說。

「不！我說不可以，托馬森，我不會讓你冒險的事情發生在你身上！」

「因為當年的托馬斯為了拯救你而消失在你面前，所以你是怕我會在你面前死了，是不是，哈利‧波特？」托馬森直視著祖母綠色眼眸問。

「托馬森，你─你怎會知道原因……」

「告訴我，當年你願意撫養我長大的真正的原因，你根本可以將我交比叔叔或者莉莉姨姨照顧，但是你沒有這樣做，是因為當年的托馬斯讓你特別關注我甚至撫養我長大！？」

「不，因為你是我的孫子！」伊格諾圖斯叫道。他想不到托馬森會這樣想他。當他看到托馬森的出生時，他想起托馬森在他眼前消失的情景，讓他給這個孩子起了相同的名字。

「我不想再聽了，哈利，我不會去聖蒙果醫院，我已經可以自己做決定了──請離開！」勉強站起來，堅決對著伊格諾圖斯說道。

「托馬森，你應該聽我的話去聖蒙果醫院！」

「你現在是用祖父的身份對我說教，還是伊格諾圖斯的身份勸我？」

「我是用曾經是你祖父的身份對你說！」

「那麼我不會讓步，我不會去聖蒙果醫院。托馬森說完之後，他伸手將伊格諾圖斯趕出了房間。與此同時，伊格諾圖斯反抗托馬森的舉動，但無奈是托馬森的氣力較大，伊格諾圖斯最終被托馬森推到外面，他倒在地上，並無法阻止托馬森關門的動作，不遠處的門就砰的一聲關上了。

隨即，門被無聲無杖魔法鎖上了。

『我已經說過，他不愛你。』

在關上門的那一刻，托馬森聽到一把高亢冰冷的聲音在他的腦海再次打擾他。

「不，他愛我，他還在關心我。」托馬森反駁那把聲音。

『他當然關心你，因為你是他的第一個孫子，而不是出於對另一半的關注。』那把高亢冰冷的聲音再次說道。

「不──！」

『你聽到他怎樣對你說，他一直用你祖父的身份對著你說話，他根本沒有當你是與他平等的身份說話，因為你還是一個十五歲少年。』

「不要說了，我知道哈利他……」

『只有一個原因，因為他是哈利‧波特。他會犧牲自己的幸福來顧全大局的人，他最終將放棄你並選擇伊格諾圖斯的將來。』

『托馬森‧波特，最終將只有你一個人。』

「不要說了一遍，停止說話，不要再說一遍……」托馬森伸出手捂住了耳朵，仿佛試圖能阻止那把高亢冰冷的聲音發表任何言論。

突然，托馬森停止了動作，低下雙手，用左手觸摸閃閃發光的金色小金匣，下一刻，他猛地抬起頭，在房間窗戶透露的陽光下，他臉上的黑曜色眼睛終變成了血紅色的眼睛。

與此同時，托馬森扯開了完美無缺的邪氣笑臉。

「哈哈，終於找到了抓住你的機會，托馬森‧哈利‧波特。不枉我等待你最脆弱的時候，利用你對該死的哈利‧波特的感情。」然後托馬森伸出手，把頸上的金色小金匣用力地從脖子上拉下來並將它扔到地上，對著窗戶用一個無聲無杖的消除咒摧毀了它。

那時候，在門外的伊格諾圖斯聽到一聲巨響，「托馬森！？你給我開門！」他立刻伸出手惱怒又擔憂地拍了拍房間的門，大聲喊道托馬森的名字。但是托馬森沒有回應，伊格諾圖斯決定顧不了這麼多，他施展無聲無杖的開鎖咒打開托馬森用咒語密封的大門。

門，終於打開了。


	24. 黑魔王重生

伊格諾圖斯的眼前是一雙血紅色的眼眸，嘴角露出完美無缺邪氣的微笑。那個人絕對不是托馬森。

「你是誰？」伊格諾圖斯帶著嚴肅的表情問道。

「我是誰？你已經忘記了，當年的魔法界救世主安逸度過多年，似乎忘記了我是誰。過去，我的名字是湯姆‧瑞斗，現在，我是你的孫子托馬森‧哈利‧波特，而未來我曾經失去的名字會再次強大。」

「不不不，不可能，你不可能是佛地魔，你不是被托馬斯消滅？」伊格諾圖斯搖了搖頭，簡直不敢相信眼前男孩的說話。

「消滅？如果不是因為你的身體中的靈魂碎片竟然喜歡該死的你，為了你的安全，並繼續摧毀其他的靈魂碎片，包括我在內，我不會在金色小金匣中留下一小塊力量被迫沉睡！…直到你把它交給親愛的托馬森。」湯姆危險地瞇起眼睛，咬牙切齒地說，「但是，多虧了你，我可以給我一個完美的身體。托馬森的魔法比起當年的我更強大。」他勾起滿意的微笑。

「你給我離開托馬森的身體，佛地魔！」伊格諾圖斯喊道。

湯姆沒有回應伊格諾圖斯，他的身體自動浮起來。他漂浮在視窗，對伊格諾圖斯露出神秘的微笑，在伊格諾圖斯來不及阻止之時，湯姆已經飛向天空了。

一瞬間，現影術的獨一無二的劈啪聲立刻響起。

「不──！」

那時候，詹姆和黛絲特妮聽到了爆炸聲，並沖進房間，他們發現兒子跪在地上，雙手捂住頭，默默地低下頭。他們連忙走到伊格諾圖斯的身邊，但是任由他們的呼叫，伊格諾圖斯不作反應。

之後，他們發現托馬森不見了，他們詢問伊格諾圖斯，但他拒絕告訴他們早上發生的事情。

這樣過了一個月後，伊格諾圖斯一直躲在房間裡沉默。詹姆和黛絲特妮都擔心伊格諾圖斯的情況。他們當晚立刻通知阿不思和莉莉，而阿不思立即放下了在手邊工作，現影術到他們家中瞭解，他一直在詢問伊格諾圖斯，但是伊格諾圖斯默默地讓阿不思從旁問他，也不作任何的回應，只是流露痛苦的表情。

伊格諾圖斯對於托馬森變成了佛地魔的事情，到了現在也沒法接受。在此期間，戴納和維爾戈跟隨斯科皮到來關心伊格諾圖斯，但他們沒有令伊格諾圖斯啟口對他們說那天的事情。戴納留下陪伴伊格諾圖斯，但是伊格諾圖斯沒有因而稍微開心。

九月一日霍格華茲開學日，伊格諾圖斯在戴納和維爾戈及其父母的陪同下到了九又四分之三月台，詹姆在伊格諾圖斯上列車時候，給他一個大大的擁抱。

「兒子，我知道你很傷心，但你必須振作起來。」詹姆對著伊格諾圖斯說。

伊格諾圖斯點了點頭。

當他們到達霍格華茲月台，乘坐馬車到達城堡後，進入禮堂。突然，戴納大叫一聲，伸出手指起史萊哲林的長桌方向。他們看到的是已經失蹤了整整一個月了的托馬森。他呈現出迷人的微笑給他周圍的史萊哲林的女孩。每個女生臉上露出仰慕被俊美的臉孔吸引迷住的表情，托馬森露出迷人的笑容輕聲似乎說出什麼讓他們開心的事情，那些女孩都捂住嘴巴發出咯咯的笑聲，有一個大膽的女孩伸手想要抓住他的手臂，後者毫不在意讓女孩觸摸他。

伊格諾圖斯的祖母綠色眼眸微微瞪大，他不理會戴納和維爾戈快步跑到坐在史萊哲林長桌托馬森的面前，「佛…托馬森，你……你為什麼會在這裡？」他惱怒地瞇起眼睛，並大聲地向眼前的少年質問。

「我的堂弟，今天是霍格華茲開學日，我是學生，當然在這裡。」托馬森聳聳肩膀若無其事地說。隨即，圍繞托馬森的女孩均表現出疑惑的表情。

「伊格諾圖斯，托馬森回來就好。」戴納跑向伊格諾圖斯的身邊露出微笑說。

隨後，維爾戈也和應戴納的說話點頭。

「你們好，戴納和維爾戈。」托馬森啟口說。

「托馬森‧哈利‧波特，你跟我走，我要和你談談。」突然，伊格諾圖斯的手慢慢捏緊，忍著憤慨的語氣說道。

「……好吧，我的堂弟。」托馬森挑起了一邊的眉毛啟口說。

在此之後，伊格諾圖斯對著戴納和維爾戈他們需要單獨談話並且不需要他們陪伴他們。戴納和維爾戈不得不尊重伊格諾圖斯，每個人都回到了自己學院的長桌，並表示他們不能長時間談話，因開學晚會很快開始。在沿途上，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森一直保持沉默，直到他們走進一間空閒的教室。  
「你為什麼來這裡，佛地魔？」伊格諾圖斯啟口問。

「哦，因為我現在是托馬森‧波特。哈利‧波特，你應該感到高興托馬森今年是十五歲。由於年齡限制，我需要等到我十七歲才能自由使用我的魔杖。同時間，我的確需要時間訓練我的新一代的追隨者。」湯姆露出邪氣笑容說。

「你──你敢這麼做！」

「我現在擁有托馬森的身體，我可以默默地逃脫，不，我想讓每個人都知道我存在，將統一整個世界！」

「我會阻止你，佛地魔！」

「你願意傷害你的孫子嗎？哈利‧波特？」一瞬間，湯姆露出血紅色眼眸在伊格諾圖斯來不及反應時，伸手捏著伊格諾圖斯的下巴，靠近他的臉頰，低聲性感地問道。  
「我一定會消滅你，然後拯救托馬森的。」伊格諾圖斯憤怒瞪著湯姆。祖母綠的眼睛因為憤怒，像是有團熊熊燃燒的火焰一樣。

突然，湯姆揮揮魔杖，教室的門打開了。

「我非常期待你的行動，哈利，不，伊格諾圖斯‧波特。」湯姆放下手，轉身背向伊格諾圖斯離開教室。

「我發誓我會讓托馬森回來！」伊格諾圖斯低下頭，雙手用力握緊著，指節因為用力有些泛白了。

兩周後，史萊哲林學院做了一個很大的改變，原因是他們的首席托馬森一改以斯文淡定的作風，以嚴厲的風格傳遍史萊哲林，讓史萊哲林每個學生如履薄冰對待他們的首席。另外，他們注意到葛來分多的伊格諾圖斯沒有再到史萊哲林長桌上與他們的首席進餐。而首席也沒有主動地去葛來分多長桌找伊格諾圖斯。

作為托馬森的好朋友維爾戈還暗中告訴伊格諾圖斯和戴納說托馬森在開學禮的當晚，他們回到史萊哲林的交誼廳就對他們用冷峻的氣勢說明他今年會認真重新糾正他們的魔法水準，並命令每個學生稱他為『首席』。此外，他們每天晚上在交誼廳進行戰鬥，以提高他們的法術能力。與此同時，托馬森對他們灌輸擁有強大力量是真正的巫師，弱小的是廢物。維爾戈表示有不少史萊哲林的低年級學生偷偷地向他哭訴。

伊格諾圖斯聽到之後，不禁抿緊了唇，他從開學禮晚會就沒有與湯姆交談。他無法阻止湯姆在史萊哲林的做法。

到了晚餐的時段，當湯姆獨自優雅地步行禮堂的時候，有人站在他的面前，那個人是伊格諾圖斯。


	25. 黑魔王的魅惑(上)

「停止對史萊哲林的命令！」伊格諾圖斯憤怒地壓下聲線說。

「我是史萊哲林的首席，我的命令是每個史萊哲林學生應該遵循的。」湯姆挑起一邊眉頭說。

「他們不是僕人，他們是學生。」伊格諾圖斯大聲說。

「他們將來會成為我的僕人！」

「他們不是老馬份他們，對於裡面的學生來說，佛地魔只是一個歷史人物。」

「我知道，所以我會告訴他們，他們將來只會服從最高領導人。」湯姆補充道，「你以為我會再以佛地魔的名義統一了魔法世界，那你錯了，我的堂弟。」此時，他勾起一個好看的微笑，神色從容。

後來，湯姆甩下一句話，拋下伊格諾圖斯走進禮堂，走向史萊哲林的長桌。當他走到史萊哲林的桌子旁時，坐在長桌旁的史萊哲林學生立刻站了起來並鞠下躬，等待他們的首席坐下來，他們由高年級學生開始如臨深淵地坐下來，恐怕首席一個不高興起來用咒語來懲罰他們。

伊格諾圖斯也走到葛來分多長桌坐下來，背對著史萊哲林的長桌，但是正在憤怒的他並不知道史萊哲林的長桌上有一雙藏著充滿了一種難以形容的感覺的黑曜色眼眸正在凝望著他，不過這一切很快收斂，擁有黑曜色眼眸的人，從他身上移開了視線。

「伊格諾圖斯，有件事關於托馬森，維爾戈說托馬森最近發生了很大的變化，無論是給人一種冷酷無法接觸的感覺還是一種強烈的態度，維爾戈說托馬森不再與他談心事，他們的話題甚至僅限於史萊哲林的內部事務，經常獨自一個人不讓任何學生跟隨。」戴納啟口問：「你說托馬森究竟在消失的一個月內發生了什麼事？」

「……我不知道，戴納，托馬森不會再對我說一句話。」伊格諾圖斯說。

戴納吃了一驚，片刻才問道：「伊格諾圖斯，你們不是在談戀愛嗎？」

「戴納，那天晚上我們分手了。」伊格諾圖斯放下刀叉，平靜地對著戴納說道。

當戴納聽到伊格諾圖斯的說話後，他不由得感到大嚇一驚的站了起來，讓附近的學生，甚至其他學院的學生們及在教授桌的教授們因而都停下來，好奇地望著戴納和伊格諾圖斯他們兩人。

「真的嗎？伊格諾圖斯，你們真的分手了。」戴納覺得他周圍的學生和教授看著他們，立刻坐下來，他把聲音降低對著伊格諾圖斯說。

「是的。」

「是不是，叔叔他們不接受你們在一起？」戴納擔心地問道。

「不，這是我們之間的問題。戴納，我不想再說什麼了。」伊格諾圖斯低下頭依然平靜地說。

戴納看到伊格諾圖斯低下頭來，他沒有再次啟口強逼伊格諾圖斯說話。

當晚餐結束後，伊格諾圖斯對著戴納說，他想回寢室休息，並沒有陪他去圖書館溫習今天的課程。伊格諾圖斯離開禮堂後，沒有立即回到寢室休息，而是去了中庭散步。在途中，他與幾位雷文克勞高年級學生主動地向他打了招呼，他一一微笑向他們揮手。伊格諾圖斯走到中庭其中的一張石椅坐下來，他沉思著如何面對霸著托馬森身體的佛地魔，他想不到任何方法，當年是托馬斯犧牲性命消滅佛地魔，如不是他根本沒可能獨自一人對付佛地魔。他想到這裡忍不住伸出雙手捂住自己的臉，他回憶起托馬斯的每一句話，他從來不會忘記托馬斯第一次主動地緊握他的手的時候，他第一次同時最後一次親吻他的額頭的感覺，感到此刻如此悲傷。

「伊格諾圖斯？」

伊格諾圖斯聽到一個女孩的聲音，抬頭看著面前的女生是伊蒂絲，她正走到他的面前。

「伊格諾圖斯，我聽戴納說你要回寢室休息，你怎麼能在這裡，你不舒服嗎？」伊蒂絲帶著擔憂的表情問道，並伸手撫摸著伊格諾圖斯的額頭問道。

「不，我沒事的。」伊格諾圖斯說。

「那麼，你想在這裡坐一會兒或者現在回到寢室？」

「我會坐在一段時間後才回去，伊蒂絲，你先走吧。」

「我仍然不相信，伊格諾圖斯，讓我陪你一會兒。」伊蒂絲一邊說話一邊走近到伊格諾圖斯的身邊坐下來。

「謝謝你，伊蒂絲。」伊格諾圖斯露出微笑說。

「你是我的朋友喔。」伊蒂絲聽到伊格諾圖斯的說話，忍不住伸出手來擁抱他的腦袋並安撫他的心情。

伊格諾圖斯被伊蒂絲突然舉動嚇倒了，他的臉隨即像煮熟的蝦子一樣通紅。「伊蒂絲，放開我吧。」他不好意思地說道。

「嘿，不是我們的伊格諾圖斯在害羞嗎？」伊蒂絲聽到伊格諾圖斯悶著的聲音說，她露出開朗的笑容問道。

「不，不，不是的，伊蒂絲！」

「哈哈，我不哄笑你啦，伊格諾圖斯，你應該早點回到寢室休息，讓我們走吧。」伊蒂絲放開伊格諾圖斯，站起身並轉身向著伊格諾圖斯的面前伸出手說道。  
伊格諾圖斯對於伊蒂絲沒有任何辦法，他輕輕地搖了搖頭露出只好無奈的微笑，伸出手握緊他面前的那只小手，站起來與伊蒂絲一同離開中庭，進入長廊往葛來分多塔方向走去。

那時候，在中庭的草叢，一個要命的英俊男生走了出來，他凝望著伊格諾圖斯和伊蒂絲走去方向，他的表情沉了下來並抿緊了唇，危險的瞇著令人著迷的黑曜色的雙眼，他的手看到了面前的兩人的關係慢慢捏緊。

一個星期後，在早晨的陽光照遍整個霍格華茲城堡的早上，各學院的學生紛紛離開各自的寢室，到達禮堂準備享受早餐的時候，他們看到了一個奇怪的場景。

他們的霍格華茲王子托馬森‧波特與伊格諾圖斯‧波特在禮堂的中央爭吵，但是他們沒有一個人敢阻止托馬森‧波特與伊格諾圖斯‧波特。因為他們的霍格華茲王子自開學日後改變了善良和禮貌的形象，帶著一種傲慢和冷酷的氣息對於任何一個學生，他們也知道有一個消息是托馬森‧波特與伊格諾圖斯‧波特已經分手了，所以他們的王子吸引了一群癡迷于他的女孩。只有一個女孩勇敢地表達了她對托馬森的愛，托馬森來者不拒地接受那位女孩的愛，甚至會邀請那位女孩進入他的寢室度過一晚。

「你為什麼要纏擾伊蒂絲？」伊格諾圖斯憤怒地瞪著眼前的托馬森。

「我喜歡她，伊蒂絲是一個漂亮的女孩，為什麼我不能追求她？」湯姆挑起了一邊的眉毛問道。

「你根本不喜歡她，托馬森‧波特！」伊格諾圖斯聽到了湯姆鄙視的語氣大聲說道。眨眼間就走到湯姆身邊舉起他的魔杖，一道白光就從男孩的魔杖尖端射出，與此同時他側身躲過湯姆施放的全身束縛咒，後者輕鬆施展防護罩把伊格諾圖斯的魔咒彈出去。

「哦，你認為這種攻擊會傷害我嗎？」


	26. 黑魔王的魅惑(下)

湯姆勾起的嘴角，對上了攻擊他的迷人的祖母綠眼睛，男孩的眼睛因為憤怒，像是有團熊熊燃燒的火焰一樣。

「我再說一遍，給我遠離伊蒂絲！」伊格諾圖斯仍然將魔杖尖端對著湯姆大聲說。

「不，我說不。」湯姆向著伊格諾圖斯踏前一步，他那張漂亮的臉上滿是笑容，非常高興的樣子。托馬森並沒有因為伊格諾圖斯襲擊他而生氣，反而是剛的伊格諾圖斯攻擊的一刻，他感受到伊格諾圖斯，不，哈利‧波特的魔力，如此強大──潛在的力量，對方顯然已經擁有靠近自己的力量。

湯姆從他十六歲的時候，從在禁書區的書本上認識是三種不赦咒之一，索命咒──啊哇呾喀呾啦，聽到美麗動聽的咒語的那一剎那間，他就喜愛上那咒語。當他第一次施展的時候，他永不會忘記那種明亮又強大的綠色。

湯姆看著伊格諾圖斯的眼睛，哦，那雙祖母綠的眼睛，似乎就是不斷散發力量的來源，那麼明亮的啊哇呾喀呾啦綠色，純粹得讓人屏住呼吸。

梅林的鬍子，這一切都使得湯姆按捺不住激動。

「我不會讓你再次接近伊蒂絲！」因憤怒而對著湯姆瞇著眼的伊格諾圖斯也向前邁出了一步，讓他和湯姆彼此面對，並帶著警告的語氣說道。

不一會兒，這個高個子男孩再次踏前一步貼近伊格諾圖斯，甚至已與伊格諾圖斯的魔杖緊密地接觸，他以與伊格諾圖斯身高之差，他低下頭靠近男孩的耳朵，用低沉平穩的聲線說。

「我將拭目以待，哈利‧波特。」

湯姆甩下一句話後，他轉過身優雅地朝向禮堂大門的方向走去，而禮堂門口的學生看到托馬森走到他們面前，自動讓路給湯姆離開。在禮堂中央的伊格諾圖斯轉過頭看著湯姆的背影。在那一刻，他感到困惑。他回想剛才湯姆望著他的時候，他看見了湯姆眼裡閃爍著不知名的情緒，太過複雜讓伊格諾圖斯無法辨認清楚。

在那天的開始，曾與湯姆共度一夜的女孩發現她們的王子不再與她們接觸，甚至有一個史萊哲林女孩也試圖邀請托馬森與她度過一個美好的夜晚，並被湯姆冷漠地拒絕。

終於有一天，有一個大膽史萊哲林的女孩在交誼廳內貼近坐在扶手椅的湯姆，正伸手想要抓住他的手臂時候，後者在女孩發現之前揮動他的手指，那位大膽的女孩立刻被一股無形的力量推到了地面。整個休息室變得鴉雀無聲，史萊哲林的學生表現出驚恐的表情，所有人都屏住呼吸看著面前的一幕。陡然間，當女孩是沒有意識到時候，湯姆從扶手椅站起身走到女孩的面前，黑曜色眼眸流露一種冷酷的眼神，用陳述事實的平靜語氣說道：「不要以為你跟我睡了一個晚上，就以為你可以觸摸我，今次是一個小小的懲罰，如果再隨意觸摸我的話，那就準備接受懲罰。」

「我…我知道了，首席。」那位大膽的女孩嗚咽了一聲，對著湯姆的表情是恐懼。

「你們每個人都聽過我的每一句話，不要我再說一遍。」湯姆抬頭對著在場所有人說後，轉身離開交誼廳。

第二天，霍格華茲從每個學生那裡瞭解到他們的霍格華茲王子托馬森‧波特不喜歡任何人密切接觸。即使是維爾戈馬份也只能在一隻手臂的距離跟他說話。與此同時，他們看到一個情況，他們看到了他們的王子竟然走到葛來分多長桌旁並坐在伊蒂絲旁邊，他用一種關懷伊蒂絲的語氣對著她。

介於兩者之間的伊蒂絲不由得皺眉頭露出她懷疑的表情，她不知道為什麼托馬森會討好她，同樣她對托馬森和伊格諾圖斯的關係感到困惑，他們在去年已是親密關係，怎麼這麼快就陷入僵局。在他們對面的是伊格諾圖斯充滿了憤怒，並狠狠地瞥了一眼托馬森。

「伊蒂絲，為什麼停下來不吃？」湯姆流露出一副關心的表現對著伊蒂絲問道。

「伊蒂絲她吃不下去的原因，就是因為你是在她的身邊，托馬森──哈利──波特！」伊格諾圖斯咬牙切齒張大眼睛瞪著眼前的男孩。

「是嗎？」湯姆擺出一副難以置信的表情，「我不這麼認為，伊蒂絲，你認為我是說對的嗎？」他對上了伊蒂絲的藍寶石眼睛溫柔地問道。

當伊蒂絲還沒有對湯姆做出回應時，伊格諾圖斯搶先啟口說道：「伊蒂絲，你可以無視那個人。」

在伊格諾圖斯的戴納按捺不住表露驚慌的表情，他阻止不了伊格諾圖斯的說話，並一直竊竊私語以阻止伊格諾圖斯，勸說他現在需要冷靜下來。

現場氣氛的突然變化導致教授桌上的教授們注意到這兩個人即將爆發的時間。

「夠了，你們兩個發生了什麼事，我不想知道，但不要把我夾在你們兩個之間！」伊蒂絲突然站起身對著托馬森，「托馬森，我告訴你一件事，我已經有了喜歡的人，請你不要對我作出影響我和我的男朋友感情的事！」然後，她對著伊格諾圖斯說：「你的事情是由你自己解決的。」

隨後，伊蒂絲轉身不回頭離開禮堂。

伊格諾圖斯看到伊蒂絲離開後，伸出手拉起身旁的戴納起身離開葛來分多長桌，然後跑到禮堂門口。

當伊格諾圖斯和戴納他們離開禮堂後，坐在葛來分多長桌的學生隨即感受到一股冷壓的氣場由湯姆的四周發出來，他們看到湯姆優雅地放下刀叉站起身來，向教授桌的教授們點下頭後，隨後離開禮堂。

湯姆離開後，葛來分多的學生和史萊哲林的學生們鬆了一口氣，他們無法忍受湯姆的冷酷的氣場，如此讓人窒息。

「伊格諾圖斯，你和托馬森發出了什麼事，為什麼托馬森改變了很多，他為什麼要追求我的姐姐？」伊格諾圖斯和戴納走到中庭時候，戴納拉著伊格諾圖斯的手，讓他們停下來，忍不住問道。

「這是他的問題，另外，我也不知道他為什麼主動追求伊蒂絲，但是你可放心我會阻止他傷害伊蒂絲她的。」伊格諾圖斯將臉蛋側向一邊低下頭說。

「伊格諾圖斯……」

「別擔心，我不會讓你們所有人有任何的受傷！」伊格諾圖斯抬起頭對上戴納淡藍色的眼眸用一種堅定的語氣說道。

從那天開始，伊格諾圖斯緊貼地跟隨湯姆的身後，他此舉動引起了史萊哲林的起哄，但是很快地被他們的首席冷酷地壓碎了。在另一方面，葛來分多學生的出口勸阻伊格諾圖斯，但是伊格諾圖斯堅持無視他們的意見和一心一意跟蹤湯姆，當然除了上課之外時間。

直到萬聖節那天晚上，在葛來分多和史萊哲林上完魔藥學後，伊格諾圖斯飛快地告別了戴納之後跟上湯姆的步伐，他們一前一後走向史萊哲林交誼廳。

當他們走到史萊哲林交誼廳的一面石牆時候，湯姆轉身對著伊格諾圖斯挑起了一邊的眉毛啟口問：「別告訴我，你要跟著我進入史萊哲林。」


	27. 伊格諾圖斯的夢

「我不會讓你傷害任何學生，教授們，或者迷惑他們成為食死人！」伊格諾圖斯抬起頭對著已轉變成血紅色眼睛的湯姆。

「……迷惑他們？你說我如何迷惑他們，你認為我會用我的臉或我的聲音，還是我的甜言蜜語？」 突然迫近伊格諾圖斯，他彎低身體讓兩人視線相平。讓伊格諾圖斯來不及阻止時，湯姆伸出手捏住伊格諾圖斯的下巴，貼近伊格諾圖斯的臉頰用低沉聲線問道。

「我再說一遍，我不會讓你迷惑他們！」伊格諾圖斯咬牙切齒地大聲說。

烈焰的獅子對上了陰狠的毒蛇。

「你知道我一直在等著你怎麼能阻止我，但你必須面對現在……」湯姆說了一半時，他突然停了說話，他抬起伊格諾圖斯的下巴，溫熱的呼吸打在伊格諾圖斯的嘴唇上。當冰冷的手指覆在伊格諾圖斯臉上時，伊格諾圖斯呆住了，他看到眼前的人輕輕地貼在嘴唇上，這只是一個形式上的吻。

伊格諾圖斯轉過臉想要離開，但他被抓住了。湯姆的手指插入伊格諾圖斯的頭髮，將伊格諾圖斯靠近自己並繼續親吻，這次他用舌頭試探著舔舐伊格諾圖斯的嘴唇，感覺癢癢的。伊格諾圖斯緊閉嘴唇，他手抵在湯姆的胸口，他覺得應該適可而止了。對方鮮紅色的眸子裡，嘲諷和不屑一閃而過，湯姆的手收緊了，讓伊格諾圖斯覺得有點痛苦，同時他的舌頭撬開伊格諾圖斯的牙齒，擠進口腔，加深了這個吻，肆意侵略著。

「放…放開……放開我……」伊格諾圖斯邊抵抗邊說道，但是湯姆沒有放過他，更加深了這個吻。直到伊格諾圖斯無力抵那熱烈的吻，湯姆終於放開那被吻到紅腫的小嘴。

伊格諾圖斯在朦朧之間看到湯姆的臉龐被照亮，閃爍的燭光柔和了他尖銳的線條。與此同時，他看到湯姆帶著滿意的微笑看著伊格諾圖斯。

突然，「你還好嗎？」湯姆湊在伊格諾圖斯耳邊，「一個吻就讓你無法站起來？」冰冷的唇若有若無的碰觸著伊格諾圖斯的皮膚。伊格諾圖斯想站起來，但是他使不上力氣。

「你為什麼要吻我，佛地魔？」

「……我很好奇。我不明白為什麼那塊靈魂碎片和托馬森‧波特喜歡你，甚至為了保護你而犧牲自己？在外表上，你現在的臉孔確實比當年的臉孔好看些，眼睛的顏色沒有以前讓人沉淪下去，那麼你有什麼地方可以吸引那該死的年輕靈魂碎片。」湯姆再次捏住伊格諾圖斯的下巴，用平靜的語氣，但是伊格諾圖斯感覺到面前的那個人正在是憤怒著。

「因為他們懂得什麼是愛情，佛地魔。」伊格諾圖斯堅定地對著血紅的眼睛說道。

很快，湯姆鬆開了捏著伊格諾圖斯下巴的手及鬆開放在伊格諾圖斯腰間的手，「那麼我非常期待你對所謂的愛情充滿絕望的一天，哈利‧波特。」他轉過身來，對著石牆說出口令，然後在石牆上出現了一扇石門。湯姆帶頭進入交誼廳，石門隨即在伊格諾圖斯的面前消失了。

當湯姆進入交誼廳時，他知道伊格諾圖斯沒有跟著他進入交誼廳，走到雕刻精美的壁爐旁的雕花的椅子坐下來，他閉上眼睛，再次睜開的時候，漂亮的黑曜色的眼睛在圓形的泛著綠光的燈閃閃發亮，「哈利，我非常期待你的淚流滿面的表情，它應該是多麼令人著迷。」他嘴角勾起迷人的弧度，伸手托起好看的下巴。

「伊格諾圖斯，你為什麼要獨自一人，托馬森呢？」戴納對著坐下來在他身旁的伊格諾圖斯問道。

「他在史萊哲林宿舍。」伊格諾圖斯伸手去拿桌子上的沙拉，然後把它放在盤子上。

「伊格諾圖斯，我……我真的很高興看到你久違的精神，比起去年的夏天，你會整天把自己關倒在房間裡，我很擔心你，由我自小認識你的時候，我從來沒有見過你這樣的樣子，所以我不想阻止你這種行為，但我們現在是一名五年級學生。自今年上學開始以來，我們一直度過是整個普通巫術等級測驗年，你最近還沒有和我們去圖書館一起複習，我擔心你的考試會掛的！」戴納深深的吸一口氣，放下刀叉，認真地對著伊格諾圖斯說。

「……戴納，我明白了。今晚我會去圖書館和你一起複習吧。」伊格諾圖斯聽到戴納語氣深長地向他說了這番話時，他認為自己對不起伊格諾圖斯，戴納及維爾戈他們，他現在不是哈利‧波特，而是伊格諾圖斯‧波特，他必須考慮他的朋友家人。

「那我們說好的。」戴納露出微笑說。

到了晚上，伊格諾圖斯依約和戴納到圖書館複習歷史學的功課。中途，從史萊哲林長桌前來的維爾戈和他們坐在一起。在宵禁之前他們告別了維爾戈之後，他和戴納回寢室休息。

「再說一遍，伊格諾圖斯，你現在立刻給我專心點。」

伊格諾圖斯抬頭望著眼前的有著一雙迷人黑曜色眼眸的人，他正在露出無奈的微笑對著他，「我們現在是一年級要準備好二年級的學業。」他啟口說。

伊格諾圖斯被迫跟上托馬森在圖書館溫習功課。

「托馬森，我們只是在一年級。我們應該享受生活在霍格華茲的生活，而不是埋沒在一本又一本書本的生活。」伊格諾圖斯聽到托馬森的說話，忍不住反了眼，扁著嘴說道。

「作為哈利‧波特的孫子，你應該比同年的其他學生更努力！」托馬森再說一遍。

「系……系…系，我們是哈利‧波特的孫子，但是爺爺從來沒有要求我們品學兼優，只是你一味認為。」伊格諾圖斯伸手托起下巴往羊皮紙塗鴉。

「祖父他是愛我們，才讓我們隨意地在霍格華茲學習魔法，但是不像你說隨意地向其他同學惡作劇。」

「最後，你是在罵我在搗蛋，是嗎？」伊格諾圖斯危險的瞇著眼對著他面前的托馬森。

「不是嗎？」托馬森放下羽毛筆對上祖母綠色的眼眸質問道。

最後他們不歡而散，當到了午餐的時段，伊格諾圖斯和戴納走到禮堂的時候，伊格諾圖斯看到托馬森正露出開心的笑容對著他們的校長，他們有著愉快的對話。

伊格諾圖斯從夢中蘇醒他睜開眼睛，他回憶起這個夢想只是一年級伊格諾圖斯他和托馬森的片段。陡然間，伊格諾圖斯伸出雙手按住雙眼。

他好想再見到托馬森對著他露出真摯的微笑。

直到了早餐的時候，伊格諾圖斯和幾位葛來分多同年級男學生邊討論稍後符咒學的內容邊走向禮堂的長廊，他們碰上了史萊哲林的三位高年級學生，隨後他們的後面是他們的首席托馬森‧波特，他們讓出一條路給他們的首席，英俊的斯的史萊哲林首席向伊格諾圖斯他們邁進了一步。

「我親愛的堂弟，為什麼在今天第一堂下課的時候，沒有見到你的身影？」湯姆挑起一邊的眉頭啟口問道。

「我會不再監視你了，托馬森。」伊格諾圖斯對著湯姆說道。

在一瞬間，伊格諾圖斯看到了湯姆一個驚訝的表情，但是後者很快地回復臉上表情，並抿緊了唇問：「令人驚訝，偉大的葛來分多級長，是什麼讓你停下來尋找機會扣除史萊哲林的學分？」

「因為我必須對我目前的身份負責任，所以我不關心你的‘理想’。」伊格諾圖斯堅定地對著神秘的黑曜色眼睛說道。

突然，湯姆聽到伊格諾圖斯的說話後，在幾位葛來分多及三位史萊哲林高年級學生面前下，迅雷不及掩耳地伸出手掐住眼前的男孩陽光色的脖，修長白皙十指展現足以扭斷咽喉的致命力道。

「再說一遍，伊格諾圖斯‧布萊恩‧波特。」湯姆表情驟然沉了下來將伊格諾圖斯用力手拉近自己的面前，瞇著神秘的黑曜色眼睛，危險的緩慢地道出，他的氣場令人感受到強烈的憤怒。

「快點，放開，伊格諾圖斯！」

「托馬森‧波特，你身為男生學生會主席，沒有權利可以這樣對伊格諾圖斯這樣做！」

伊格諾圖斯旁邊的葛來分多被湯姆的突然行動嚇倒了，並很快地開口要求湯姆放開伊格諾圖斯。

而在湯姆身邊的三位史萊哲林高年級學生也嚇倒了一跳，他們沒想到他們的首席會公然傷害他們的兄弟，但他們沒有出口阻止湯姆，為他們知道他們的首席正在非常生氣。他們沒有勇氣忍受首席的憤怒，不得不默默地站在一旁。

但湯姆忽略了伊格諾圖斯旁邊的幾位葛來分多，繼續把伊格諾圖斯靠近胸口，慢慢收緊男孩脖子的力度。讓伊格諾圖斯的脖子逐漸變紅，他痛苦中扭動掙扎能擺脫湯姆的魔爪。


	28. 史萊哲林首席的力量

「我不…我不會……我不會再監視你……」伊格諾圖斯痛苦地開口對著湯姆說道。

伊格諾圖斯旁邊的其中一位葛來分多看不過去抽出了魔杖，對著湯姆厲聲說道：「托馬森‧波特，快放開你的手，如此這般我們會找副校長沙克爾教授來處理！」但結果湯姆依舊忽略了他們幾位。

正當他們其中一個葛來分多舉起魔杖指向湯姆唸出咒語，舉起頂端燃燒著橘光的魔杖，一股的魔力從它的頂端飛出時候，他們及在湯姆身邊的三位史萊哲林高年級學生同時被一股無形的力量強行推倒在地上，同時因力量強大的關係幾位葛來分多拿著他們的魔杖並因而將它們從手中飛出。他們立即感受到一種壓倒性的魔力正在壓迫他們，使他們無法站起來甚至無法移動他們的手指。

那股魔力的主人是握緊著伊格諾圖斯的脖子的托馬森‧波特。

他們無法想像一個五年級的托馬森‧波特具有如此強大的力量！他們沒有從霍格華茲的學生甚至任何一位教授們那裡感受到的那種強大的壓倒性力量，這太可怕了！

「痛苦嗎？這是一種令人窒息的感覺……它真棒嗎？」湯姆露出了一個血腥和殘忍的微笑貼近伊格諾圖斯的嘴角，好像一個熱心的學生研究了這個問題，並且輕輕地問伊格諾圖斯。

此刻，現在伊格諾圖斯覺得他的呼吸變得越來越困難，他的眼睛開始漸漸變暗，他聽不到他們周圍的聲音，他只是隱約聽到那個變態混蛋該死的問題。伊格諾圖斯覺得湯姆根本想藉以殺死他！

正當伊格諾圖斯徹底暈了過去的時候，湯姆終於鬆開了掐住陽光膚色的脖子的手，並輕鬆地單手接住了正在向下墜地身體，將男孩抱緊在自己的懷裡。在幾位葛來分多和三位史萊哲林驚訝的目光見證下，他輕輕地在伊格諾圖斯光潔的額頭親吻下去。

「你們告訴弗立維教授及戴納衛斯理兩人知道，伊格諾圖斯身體不適需要告假一天，」湯姆抱起伊格諾圖斯對著其中一個葛來分多說後，「另外，你們三個上課，你們不必跟著我。」轉過頭對著他身後的史萊哲林說道。隨後，湯姆抱著暈了過去的伊格諾圖斯離開了長廊，走向史萊哲林的交誼廳。

隨著湯姆離開，與此同時，在地上的葛來分多及史萊哲林們，終於不再感受到壓倒他們的勢不可擋的力量，他們慢慢站起來，幾位葛來分多和三位史萊哲林互相看了對方一眼後，分別離開長廊，前往禮堂享受他們的早餐。他們還決定不告訴任何的教授和學生剛剛發生了什麼事，因為從他們內心深處害怕托馬森的力量。

湯姆抱著伊格諾圖斯進入他的寢室，輕輕地將他放在他的床上。與此同時，他坐在床邊，伸出微熱的手掌貼在伊格諾圖斯的額頭上，輕撫著伊格諾圖斯額間的髮絲，讓光潔的額頭露出來。湯姆看見光潔的額頭皺起好看的眉頭，不滿男孩的前額沒有那道著名的閃電傷痕，這標誌著他與他的深層關係。

不得不承認這個男孩的身體不是哈利‧波特，而是他的孫子伊格諾圖斯‧波特。湯姆勾起了微笑，但是血紅色的眼睛裡沒有愉快的感覺。正當他站起來坐在靠近大床的扶手椅上時，突然，湯姆覺得他身體裡一股熟悉的力量襲擊了他的身體。他伸出手按壓他的臉，眼睛瞳孔中的血紅色與黑曜色快速地互相交錯。

「出乎意料的是，你仍然有一點力量抵抗我的束縛，托馬森‧波特。」湯姆帶著血腥的微笑低聲說道，然後血紅色的眼睛皮轉回黑曜色的眼睛，「但是可惜的是，你的對手是我，黑暗君王─佛地魔。」他勾起愉快的微笑。

當伊格諾圖斯一睜開雙眼時候，已經是中午時分。當他勉強起身下了床，他感到頭暈，並再次坐在床上。他困惑地看了看四周，發現他在史萊哲林的寢室。牆上的玻璃通過反射的黑湖陽光隱隱約約地照亮整個寢室，他在寢室裡看到一張漂亮華麗的桌子，桌子上還有一個相框，靠近桌子的是一張扶手椅，而扶手椅的右側是一張帶蛇雕的茶几，茶几上有一本書。伊格諾圖斯相信那裡是托馬森的寢室。

伊格諾圖斯再次勉強站起來，慢慢地走到漂亮華麗的桌子旁，伸出顫抖的手，拿起桌子上的相框。當他看到相框裡面的照片時，他忍不住感到驚訝。這張照片是他和托馬森去年在倫敦海灣小鎮拍攝的，他們在小湖邊拍了一張照片。那時候，托馬森從後面擁抱了他，露出了幸福的笑容和他對著鏡頭拍照。他甚至幾乎忘記了他們在小湖邊的對話，那時候他對托馬森承諾過不管什麼時候，他會一直陪伴托馬森，他不會放開托馬森。

他答應了托馬森的承諾沒有做到，並傷害了托馬森的心。伊格諾圖斯凝望著照片，他的祖母綠色的眼睛忍不住流下了眼淚。

那時候，寢室的門突然打開了，伊格諾圖斯抬起頭一看，出現在他的眼前是托馬森，不，是佔據了托馬森身體的佛地魔。

血紅色的眼睛凝望伊格諾圖斯的臉，透露著驚訝的語氣，湯姆在伊格諾圖斯來不及反應之時，在轉瞬之間他出現在伊格諾圖斯的面前單手抓起他的下巴，他彎低身體讓兩人視線相平，凝望著充滿淚水的祖母綠色的眼睛。

「你在哭？」湯姆用低沉的聲音問道，但是眼前的伊格諾圖斯在他的面前把頭傾向一邊並收緊了嘴唇，「哈利‧波特，告訴我！」湯姆強迫把伊格諾圖斯的臉掰過來，讓伊格諾圖斯的臉向著他。

「我沒有！」伊格諾圖斯忍著流淚嚴厲地回答道。

「哈利‧波特，那麼這是什麼？」湯姆伸出另一隻手抺去伊格諾圖斯的淚痕問道。

「我流淚不是為了你的，而是為了托馬森。」伊格諾圖斯瞪著湯姆說。

「哼，你不承認我是托馬森‧哈利‧波特，沒問題，因為沒有人懷疑我不是托馬森‧波特。他們仍然認為我是過去一百年來最聰明的學生。」湯姆放開抓緊伊格諾圖斯下巴的手，立即在陽光膚色的皮膚上留下一個紅色的手指痕跡，脖子上的紅色被手掌捏住出來傷痕明顯暴露出來。

「你不是想殺死我嗎，佛地魔？」伊格諾圖斯問道。

「哈哈，我殺死你是一件容易的事，」湯姆剛轉過身坐在寢室裡唯一的扶手椅時候，就聽到伊格諾圖斯說話，湯姆笑了，「你以為我沒有殺死你的理由，不，我只是不想太快殺了你，哈利‧波特。」他伸出手，把手放在墊子上，抬起好看的下巴。

「你為什麼要留這張相片，佛地魔？」伊格諾圖斯將相框裡面的照片擺在湯姆的面前問道。

湯姆沒有理睬伊格諾圖斯的問題，揮動了手中的魔杖。

與此同時，伊格諾圖斯感覺到手上沒有相框應有的重量，他向下看，發現相框消失了。「你……」然後伊格諾圖斯抬起頭來對上了湯姆血紅色的眼眸，刹那他看到了那雙危險的眼裡閃爍著不知名的情緒，太過複雜讓伊格諾圖斯無法辨認清楚。但一切都來得太快了。當伊格諾圖斯來不及仔細研究的時候，他發現自己身處湯姆的懷抱，而他被湯姆的雙手緊緊抓住，同一時間，他感到自己的頭髮被湯姆聞起來。

「我的……你是我的……我……」湯姆用極其溫柔的聲線說話，但他的手臂卻毫不猶豫的用力環住伊格諾圖斯的腰，柔軟溫暖的體溫透過輕薄織物傳遞到指尖，他聞起來簡直像牛奶一樣香甜，乾淨又柔順。看來，似乎他很長一段時間沒有擁抱過那熟悉的身體。

當伊格諾圖斯聽到湯姆用非常溫柔的聲音說話時，他感到很震驚。他一時之間也不知道怎麼應對，他不認為佛地魔會像這樣擁抱他，甚至不認為佛地魔會用那種溫柔的聲音對著他。因為每次見面時，他們總是可以利用魔法擊倒對方，或者其中一人會憤怒地離開。

「伊格諾圖斯，你還好嗎？我聽說你突然告假一天，但是明明在早上的時候，我看到你精神狀態很好。」

直到戴納開口問著伊格諾圖斯，伊格諾圖斯才發現自己身在他與戴納的寢室裡，他正在坐在自己的床邊，而戴納正坐在他旁邊對著露出一副擔憂的表情。

「放心，我沒有事，戴納。」被問到的伊格諾圖斯露出勉強的微笑，回想起他最後被湯姆用一種無聲無息咒治療他身上的紅痕使其消失，然後他伸出手撫摸著自己的脖子，他還記得湯姆手掌傳遞的溫度，如此熾熱。

「你沒有事就好了，我不阻礙你休息，伊格諾圖斯，我要上斯卡曼德教授奇獸飼育學，我們晚上見。」戴納說完後就離開他們的寢室。

而伊格諾圖斯在戴納離開後，他立刻放鬆了身體並將它攤在床上，用左手遮住了眼睛。

「即使在最黑暗的時刻，你也能找到快樂，只要你記得點亮燈，哈利。」刹時，伊格諾圖斯想起了鄧不利多曾經對他說過一句說話。

他可以嗎？鄧不利多教授…


	29. 史萊哲林的秘密派對(上)

隨著時間的推移，霍格華茲整個建築物周圍已經被積雪覆蓋，因為十二月的耶誕節即將到來。校園裡的學生很樂意討論他們的耶誕節和家人或朋友如何度過整個假期。與此同時，一年一度在平安夜舉辦的耶誕舞會也同時舉行。

四年級以上的女孩開始討論今年最熱門的魔法化妝品，口紅，眼影等等。至於剛上四年級的男生他們積極練習舞蹈技巧，而五年級的男生則像死了一樣活著般他們仍然拿著書籍準備他們的普通巫術等級測驗，而其餘的高年級準備享受他們在霍格華茲沒有多少可以參加的活動。

在去年的時候，史萊哲林的兩位優秀男生沒有邀請任何女孩，而今年其中一個出色的少年維爾戈馬份與戴納衛斯理成為戀人後，一心一意對待戴納，並指出今年的耶誕舞會只會與他的情人共舞，引起了一陣騷動。至於另一位史萊哲林的首席托馬森‧波特，在史萊哲林內部傳出他們的首席表示不會出席今年的耶誕舞會。至於是否是真的還是假的，這是留給那天晚上才知悉。

直到伊格諾圖斯和戴納及維爾戈在中庭的長凳，討論剛才在符咒學學習的無聲無息咒之後，維爾戈突然降低了聲音並說了一句話。

「托馬森他昨晚向我們說十二月二十三日那天舉辦一個秘密晚會。」

「什麼？」戴納愣了半天只能乾癟的發出這一個音節，「什麼？」他又問了一次，好像他聽到了一個很大的秘密。

「我說昨晚托馬森向史萊哲林們說了，他想在二十三日的晚上舉行史萊哲林秘密聚會」。維爾戈翻了個白眼，不情願地接受了他的男朋友那麼遲鈍，並再次向伊格諾圖斯和戴納說道。

「秘密派對？」伊格諾圖斯皺起眉頭問道，他從未聽說過史萊哲林舉行這些聚會。

「因為托馬森是首席，我們必須無條件接受史萊哲林的首席命令。」維爾戈說。

「他舉辦那個聚會為了什麼目的，維爾戈，你知道嗎？」

「我不知道，伊格諾圖斯。托馬森他不再告訴我他的想法。此外，他被六年級學生或七年級學生包圍，我不容易接近他。」維爾戈低頭說。

「我明白了，謝謝你告訴我，」伊格諾圖斯站了起來，並微笑著逗了一對戀人「所以我不都打擾你們兩人相處。」他說完後不理會維爾戈和戴納的反應就離開中庭。

「伊格諾圖斯！」戴納尖叫著，同時他的臉像煮熟的蝦子一樣通紅。

當伊格諾圖斯離開中庭並不知不覺地走到黑湖，盯著湖邊時，他想起了一段回憶，當年的他接受了火盃的考驗，並在黑湖尋找他的重要人托馬斯。還記得當時的托馬斯要救他，跳下黑湖的底部把他拉起來。他也想了托馬斯在這裡向他說出對他的感情是如此認真。伊格諾圖斯想到這個時候，忍不住低下頭，默默地流淚。

「我不在乎你是誰，甚至不關心你為何使用伊格諾圖斯的身份，我只喜歡你一心一意，我喜歡的是曾經對我說過不管什麼事情或者什麼時候，你有會一直陪伴我一起面對，你不會放開我的伊格諾圖斯。」

托馬森所說的話在伊格諾圖斯的心中回蕩。

深刻而有意義，永遠不會忘記。

十二月二十三日晚上，伊格諾圖斯獨自一人走到地下室的史萊哲林交誼廳的一面石牆說出從維爾戈得知的交誼廳口令後，石牆上出現了一扇石門。伊格諾圖斯進入的史萊哲林交誼廳聽到了流暢的音樂，中間有一個巨大的開放空間，周圍是一排排的扶手椅和一張張長台上擺放了精美的甜點，簡直是一個小型的耶誕派對。

「你為什麼來這裡，伊格諾圖斯‧波特？」

當伊格諾圖斯環顧四周的時候，他聽到身後低沉的聲音，他立刻轉過頭一看，那個人是史萊哲林首席托馬森。

「我是用自己方法進入來的，托馬森。」伊格諾圖斯挑釁對方。

「喔，那麼真的有趣。我不記得我有說過可以邀請其他學院的學生？」湯姆挑起了好看的眉頭說道。

那時候，交誼廳的史萊哲林學生們停下了動作，甚至剛聊起的對話，各自靜下來觀察他們的首席和沖進來的伊格諾圖斯。

「我是葛來分多級長，有權利都任何學院的交誼廳。」伊格諾圖斯對上充滿冷峻的黑曜色眼眸說道。

「身為男生學生會主席，當然知道每學院的級長可以有權利進入各學院交誼廳，但是我也知道級長們已共識各自管理學院，不介入其他的學院做法，請問伊格諾圖斯級長你為何來史萊哲林宿舍？」湯姆危險地瞇起眼睛，慢慢地指出了問題。

「我說過我是級長，有權進入任何學院的交誼廳。」伊格諾圖斯走上前，抬起頭，緊緊地對上黑曜色的眼眸堅定地說。

湯姆爆發出一陣笑聲，伊格諾圖斯他從未見過對方的笑容如此發自內心，憑藉他英俊的皮相，伊格諾圖斯會誤以為眼前的湯姆是個普通的學生，但是他們都知道湯姆離普通差得遠了。他是個正在冉冉升起的黑暗君王。這樣的湯姆讓所有史萊哲林都不安地來回打量著兩人，他們渾身僵硬，臉色蒼白，有幾個甚至開始瑟瑟發抖。但沒人敢打斷湯姆和伊格諾圖斯之間緊張的氛圍。

「呃……首席和伊格諾圖斯，派對已經準備開始。首席，既然伊格諾圖斯來臨，就隨他參與我們的派對吧。」直到維爾戈走出來終於出口，打破了緊張的氣氛。

「既然如此，我的堂弟，好好享受史萊哲林的耶誕舞會。」湯姆很快的用意味深長望了維爾戈一眼，然後露出禮貌的笑容對著伊格諾圖斯說。

之後，湯姆伸出手邀請伊格諾圖斯走到中央，隨著伊格諾圖斯的視線，他看到中央的空地對著一面透露著黑湖底的玻璃前一條樓梯中央有著一張與眾不同的華麗以綠色絨毛包裝的扶手椅，明顯是給湯姆坐下來。

後來，湯姆帶領伊格諾圖斯走到那張扶手椅旁邊的其中一張扶手椅坐下來。當伊格諾圖斯坐下來的時候，他聽到湯姆轉頭對他身後的維爾戈說道。

「維爾戈，好好招待，我們的葛來分多級長。」

「是的，首席。」

然後，湯姆離開他們，去了交誼廳中間的空地，對在場的史萊哲林學生們說：「今天是十二月二十三日，耶誕節的前兩天，我相信每個人都準備好了帶著行李回家，與家人一起度過美好的耶誕節，但是我說出一點，你們是偉大的史萊哲林的一員。應該知道我在開學日當晚說過你們需要變得強大，與麻瓜們與時並進，讓巫師的世界蓬勃發展。高年級學長們應該加緊增強自己的能力，另外，低年級不能因為你們年幼而鬆懈下來，你們應該做好準備，再說一遍，史萊哲林不會接受弱者和無能的人。」

在瞬間，伊格諾圖斯覺得湯姆在他的面前充滿了領導魅力。難怪他能引導許多驕傲的史萊哲林貴族跟隨，甚至讓一個瘋狂女人死心塌地。

「然後，我宣佈派對可以開始了。」湯姆再次開口說道後，對著史萊哲林學生們，舉起手中的酒杯。

緊接著，史萊哲林的學生們同時舉起手中的酒杯對著他們的首席表示致敬。

派對終於正式開始，史萊哲林男孩開始邀請女孩們跳舞，同時湯姆走到中央，在獨特而華麗的綠色扶手椅上坐下來，並品嘗他手上的玻璃杯中的紅葡萄酒。與此同時，伊格諾圖斯喜歡維爾戈給他的南瓜汁，並靜靜地觀察了湯姆的一舉一動。他看到史萊哲林的每個學生都露出幸福的笑容，他們從開學日開始很久沒感受輕鬆的時刻。

當伊格諾圖斯分散注意力並盯著那些在中央空地上跳舞的學生時候，他並沒有注意到湯姆坐在獨特而華麗的綠色扶手椅上，以一種難以形容的情感看著他。

在那時候，湯姆站起來，在長桌上拿了一杯紅酒，然後走到伊格諾圖斯的前面，遞了過來，並問口對著眼前的祖母綠色眼眸的少年說：「我的堂弟，耶誕節快樂，我們來喝一杯吧。」

「……」伊格諾圖斯沒有接下湯姆手上的玻璃杯，一臉沉默地看著玻璃杯，「我們還未成年，我們不能喝酒。」然後對托馬森說。

「哈哈，史萊哲林學院十五歲以上的學生已經習慣喝紅酒。不要告訴我你很害怕，伊格諾圖斯‧波特。」湯姆說。

「…好，我喝一杯。」伊格諾圖斯盯著湯姆手上的玻璃杯，終於伸手接下來，並一口氣全喝完了玻璃杯的紅葡萄酒。伊格諾圖斯放下了玻璃杯，剎那他覺得頭暈暈的，他的視線一會兒清晰一會兒模糊。他無法想像他的飲酒量仍然如此脆弱。


	30. 史萊哲林的秘密派對(下)

當伊格諾圖斯站起來，但身形晃動著，一旁的湯姆接住了即將倒在地上的伊格諾圖斯。

「你還好嗎？」湯姆湊在伊格諾圖斯耳邊，冰冷的唇若有若無的碰觸著伊格諾圖斯的皮膚。伊格諾圖斯想站起來，但是他使不上力氣。

「我……」伊格諾圖斯還未說完，在湯姆的懷抱中昏了過去。

與此同時，湯姆勾起一邊唇角，他知道伊格諾圖斯的酒量如此脆弱不堪，所以他故意讓伊格諾圖斯喝了一杯高純度的紅酒。他想懲罰哈利‧波特並責備他當天說話。  
「維爾戈。」湯姆抱起伊格諾圖斯轉身叫著在附近的維爾戈。

「首席，伊格諾圖斯他……」維爾戈走到湯姆的面前，進入眼眸是在湯姆懷裡臉浮起了紅暈並閉上眼的伊格諾圖斯，他疑惑地問著湯姆。

「伊格諾圖斯，他喝了一杯紅酒──」在湯姆未說完的時候，維爾戈伸出手準備接過將伊格諾圖斯抱入懷將他送回葛來分多塔讓戴納照顧他，但當他伸出手觸摸伊格諾圖斯的長袍的時候，伊格諾圖斯被湯姆抱緊入懷，將伊格諾圖斯和維爾戈拉遠了距離。

「維爾戈，你去告訴你的男朋友，伊格諾圖斯今晚不會回葛來分多塔休息。」湯姆對著維爾戈的眼睛說道。

此刻，維爾戈感覺到托馬森非常不喜歡他觸碰到伊格諾圖斯。

「是……」維爾戈只好點了點頭，離開史萊哲林交誼廳。

接下來，湯姆告訴史萊哲林學生繼續享受聚會，而他抱著伊格諾圖斯進入他的寢室，並將放在他的床上，他望著滿臉通紅的伊格諾圖斯，勾起一抹細微的淡笑。他伸出手輕柔地撫上伊格諾圖斯如頂級絲綢般嫩滑的臉蛋。

「托……托馬…托馬斯……」那時候，伊格諾圖斯迷糊地無意識地叫著。

聽到伊格諾圖斯說話的湯姆把手移到伊格諾圖斯的嘴唇上，用黑曜色的眼眸注視著伊格諾圖斯通紅的臉孔時，在床上的伊格諾圖斯突然張開祖母綠色的眼眸望著湯姆，並伸出手撫摸著他的臉。

「……托馬斯，我…我好想你。」伊格諾圖斯無意識將眼前的湯姆當作是那塊靈魂碎片──托馬斯，並對他露出了一個愉快的微笑後，他將另一隻手放在湯姆的後頸把對方用力扯近自己的眼前，隨即他閉上眼將自己的嘴唇輕輕的貼著眼前的人的薄唇，這只是一個形式上的吻。

倏地，湯姆猛力的推開那貼著他嘴唇那可愛的雙唇。他並伸出手捏住少年的臉孔，他壓不住憤怒地質問眼前的少年，「哈利‧波特，你知道你在接吻誰！告訴我！」

「你……你……你是湯姆‧瑞斗……」伊格諾圖斯不自覺地用捏著臉的手掙扎著，睜開眼睛，看到一雙血紅色的眼睛。「是我的……」伊格諾圖斯還未說完，他被湯姆吻了，伊格諾圖斯呆住了並停下掙扎，同時他隱約的嗅到湯姆身上泉水般清冷的氣息。

一瞬間，伊格諾圖斯無力掙扎轉開臉想離開爬下床，但是他被抓住了。湯姆的手指插入伊格諾圖斯的頭髮中，將伊格諾圖斯拉近自己並繼續親吻。這次他用舌頭試探著舔舐伊格諾圖斯的嘴唇，感覺癢癢的。伊格諾圖斯緊閉嘴唇，他手抵在湯姆的胸口，他覺得應該適可而止了。湯姆的手收緊了，讓伊格諾圖斯覺得有些疼痛，同時他的舌頭撬開伊格諾圖斯的牙齒，擠進口腔，加深了這個吻。

「記住，哈利‧波特，我是佛地魔，你只能想到我！」湯姆開始憤怒，並惡狠狠的抓住了伊格諾圖斯的頭髮，他決不允許的！自從他看見哈利的時候哈利就是他的了！無論他是哈利‧波特還是伊格諾圖斯，他都只屬於佛地魔湯姆‧瑞斗！不論對手是當年的靈魂碎片或是他的孫子托馬森‧波特，哈利‧波特永遠都是佛地魔，這是不變的定律！

在伊格諾圖斯暈倒之前，他模糊地聽到湯姆這麼說。

伊格諾圖斯醒來時，已經是下午了。他起身困惑地環顧四周，發現他又一次在湯姆的寢室，他突然想起昨晚他喝下了湯姆遞了給他的紅酒後，他的意識開始變得模糊，他只是有點印象深刻，好像他曾積極地親吻佛地魔的嘴唇，然後他……伊格諾圖斯記不起來了之後發生的事。

當伊格諾圖斯爬下床離開寢室，他走到交誼廳時候，他被一個史萊哲林低年級學生告訴他，湯姆已經離開了史萊哲林宿舍，同時告訴伊格諾圖斯他們的首席邀請他出席今晚的耶誕晚會。

之後，伊格諾圖斯回到葛來分多塔進入交誼廳時，他撞上了一臉擔心他表情的戴納，戴納告訴他昨晚收到了維爾戈的通知，他醉倒了後被湯姆抱起進入他的寢室度過了一晚，他非常緊張伊格諾圖斯會不會受到湯姆的傷害，因為他們的關係從開學日變得惡劣。但是伊格諾圖斯向他表示，他沒有事只是在湯姆的床上休息了一晚。戴納不情願地接受了伊格諾圖斯的回答。

後來，他們準備今晚耶誕晚會的禮服時，伊格諾圖斯收到一個由史萊哲林六年級學生送來的禮盒，那學生表示那份禮物是他們的首席送給他。當那史萊哲林學生走了後，伊格諾圖斯在寢室的茶几前疑惑地打開它，發現它是一件由貴族黑色面料製成的禮袍。他還發現了一張外觀漂亮的紙條，上面寫著一些漂亮的字體。

伊格諾圖斯閱讀完紙條後，他抓住他手上的禮袍，閉上眼睛，睜開眼睛，好像已經下定決心，把禮袍帶到浴室。

在禮堂上戴納正與維爾戈在角落，喝著維爾戈給他的南瓜汁，但他環顧四周尋找伊格諾圖斯的身影，他剛才想找伊格諾圖斯的時候，伊格諾圖斯在浴室內告訴他先去禮堂與維爾戈會合，他隨後獨自去禮堂與維爾戈在一起。當他再喝一口南瓜汁的時候，禮堂爆了一陣起哄聲，他轉頭望著禮堂大門一看，他看到是穿著了貴族黑色面料製成的禮袍的男生學生會主席托馬森‧波特，顯得神秘高貴，他的臉上掛著美好的微笑，似乎有些東西可以讓他開心。

當湯姆進入禮堂時候，禮堂再次爆出一陣起哄聲，在他們眼前出現是伊格諾圖斯‧波特，最令人驚訝的是他穿上了一套和男生學生會主席一樣的貴族黑色面料製成的禮袍，與湯姆顯得相輔相成。那時，湯姆轉身，似乎知道那個人是伊格諾圖斯微笑著向他伸出手。

伊格諾圖斯看到湯姆向他伸出手，他盯著他面前的那只手，然後伸出手，把手放在微熱的手上。在一瞬間，湯姆握緊了伊格諾圖斯的手，並把對方用力扯近自己。他伸手摟住伊格諾圖斯的腰，好像他用一種非常溫柔的聲音在伊格諾圖斯的耳邊說話。

附近的學生們看到了這個場景，不禁表達了一種驚訝的表情。 他們沒想到會看到伊格諾圖斯和托馬森在聖誕晚會上再次親密的情況。

那時候，戴納拉著維爾戈走到伊格諾圖斯和湯姆的面前一臉驚訝的問：「伊格諾圖斯，你們終於好和？」

「我們沒有爭吵，戴納。」湯姆微笑著說，「戴納，我有話要跟伊格諾圖斯單獨說話。」他對視著伊格諾圖斯的眼眸再次啟口說。

「戴納，我們去跳舞吧。」維爾戈突然開口說，並伸手用力強行摟住戴納的腰，走到禮堂中央去。

當伊格諾圖斯看到戴納和維爾戈的離開後，「你想要什麼，佛地魔。」他對著湯姆開口問道。

「我一向貫徹始終，伊格諾圖斯。」湯姆露出神秘邪氣的微笑，「我的要求很簡單，我相信你可以做到，哈利。」突然，湯姆彎低身體讓兩人視線相平。他並用另一隻手抓住伊格諾圖斯的下巴，溫熱的呼吸打在少年的嘴唇上，這種快要接吻的姿勢讓伊格諾圖斯通紅了臉。

「我不明白你為什麼要我成為你的情人。你和我知道我們做不到。我出生直到你正式去世。我們一直都是敵人，佛地魔？」伊格諾圖斯忍受著在他面前的臉孔帶來讓他的心臟跳亂了起來的原因，硬著頭皮地對上黑曜色眼眸問道。

「現在我們的身份一直都是一對，所以──」湯姆話還沒說完後，在伊格諾圖斯沒有時間做出反應，伊格諾圖斯被迫打開下巴，讓他感到有些痛苦，而湯姆的舌頭打開了伊格諾圖斯的牙齒，擠進口腔，加深了這個吻。

在那一瞬間，伊格諾圖斯腦海一片空白，但嘴上突然濕潤的感覺使他完全無法忽視它。這個混蛋竟然吻了他？最可怕的是他無法控制地回應了這個吻。


	31. 佛地魔的諾言

直到伊格諾圖斯覺得禮堂裡每個人都盯著他們，因為他們張開嘴並停下來手上的動作，他猛烈地推開那該死的嘴唇。這個動作鬆開了之前摟住伊格諾圖斯腰部的大手，打開了兩者之間的距離。伊格諾圖斯按下嘴唇露出一種不可接受的表情，當他退後一步時，他轉過身離開了禮堂。

整個禮堂再次陷入了死一般的寂靜中，他們想不到伊格諾圖斯會這樣反應。湯姆並沒有停下來阻止伊格諾圖斯，而是爆發出一陣笑聲，讓身邊的學生害怕托馬森的情緒，他們渾身僵硬，臉色蒼白，有幾個甚至開始瑟瑟發抖。

與此同時，在禮堂裡教授桌的教授們也被注意到了。那時候，湯姆轉過身離開了禮堂。當托馬森離開了禮堂後，在禮堂教授桌的副校長沙克爾教授回過神，舉起玻璃杯叫喚學生們的注意。

在禮堂中央的戴納和維爾戈互相望了對方一眼，他們就向伊蒂絲道別後，他們很快就離開了禮堂。

伊格諾圖斯離開了禮堂，朝著連接霍格華茲和魁地奇體育場的橋方向跑去。他走到橋邊伸手握緊橋的欄杆。他低下頭，伸手摸著他的嘴唇，想起了剛才他被湯姆親吻的情景。他竟然對佛地魔心動了，他無法抑制自己跳得很厲害。他的心不是屬於托馬森嗎？他對湯姆有和托馬森一樣的情愫，不可以，絕對不可以！

另一方面，湯姆並沒有尋找伊格諾圖斯，而是回到他獨立的寢室，並坐在房間的扶手椅上，拿著有他與伊格諾圖斯兩人合照的相框，「只有痛苦才能讓你變得更棒。」湯姆凝望著相片中的伊格諾圖斯說道。

第二天，霍格華茲城堡仍然覆蓋著一層雪白的雪，早上只有少數學生走在校園裡。在葛來分多學院的房間裡，伊格諾圖斯默默地躺在床上，關心他朋友的戴納試圖讓伊格諾圖斯說話，但他仍然失敗了。

「伊格諾圖斯，你與我乘搭特快列車回高錐客洞的衛斯理住宅，我相信我的父母很想見到你。」

伊格諾圖斯沒有回應戴納的說話。

「好吧，伊格諾圖斯，那我們二月見。」戴納說完後，他帶著行李走出他們的房間。

隨後，伊格諾圖斯躺在床上直到晚餐，當他起身走出葛來分多塔並前往禮堂。當他走到禮堂裡的葛來分多餐桌準備吃南瓜粥的時候，一個人突然坐在他的旁邊。他抬起頭，看到了的是今年的學期剛升上三年級的愛麗‧牙克厲。

「伊格諾圖斯學長，你好。」愛麗‧牙克厲微笑著和伊格諾圖斯打招呼。

「愛麗，你好。」伊格諾圖斯回應她。

「伊格諾圖斯學長，我看到你一個人悶悶不樂地坐下來吃飯，所以我忍不住來向你問好。」愛麗‧牙克厲說道。

「是嗎，我看起來不高興嗎？」

「伊格諾圖斯學長，你有什麼煩惱可以說出來，我可以做你的傾聽者。」愛麗‧牙克厲點頭，並對上伊格諾圖斯的眼睛誠懇的樣子對著他說。

「愛麗，謝謝你，但對現在的你來說，我的麻煩不適合你聽。」伊格諾圖斯露出微笑，並伸手拍拍愛麗‧牙克厲的頭說道。

「伊格諾圖斯學長，我不是孩子，我已經上了三年級了，我有能力分享別人的煩惱！」愛麗不服氣地耷拉著臉反訴伊格諾圖斯。

愛麗牙克厲的表情使伊格諾圖斯忍不住笑了起來。那時，伊格諾圖斯沒有注意他們的行為，被一雙黑曜色的眼睛看到了一切。

直到伊格諾圖斯和愛麗‧牙克厲走到圖書館的門口，告別愛麗‧牙克厲走到長廊的時候，他突然感覺到他的身體是被一種類似於門鑰匙的力量鉤住了向後退，直到他進入一個不冷不熱的身體。他向後一看，那個人是湯姆。

湯姆突然伸手把伊格諾圖斯拉進懷裡，從背後抱住相對瘦小的少年。他的下巴擱在伊格諾圖斯肩頭上，嘴唇貼著對方的耳朵，並注意到懷裡的少年僵硬的身體瞬間放鬆下來。

「哈利，成為我的人吧，我可以保證不會傷害霍格華茲任何一個的學生和教授。」湯姆在伊格諾圖斯的耳邊低聲說道。

「……」伊格諾圖斯像是做錯了什麼一般的低下頭沉默不語。

「我要你說話來回答我！」湯姆看到伊格諾圖斯沉默，他再次說話，但是他的語氣中帶著自然的威脅。

但伊格諾圖斯仍然低下頭，什麼也沒說，但很快地被湯姆伸手捏著他的下巴抬起來轉過頭來朝向他。

湯姆看到一張含淚的臉，突然他的心臟收緊了。然後他伸出舌頭，舔掉伊格諾圖斯跑下來的眼淚，並拉著伊格諾圖斯轉身面對他。「哈利，你想清楚，你的決定將影響霍格華茲的每一個的生命，甚至影響托馬森的未來。」湯姆開口說。

「我的心永遠屬於托馬森，佛地魔。」伊格諾圖斯淚流滿面語氣堅定地說道。

「哈哈，」湯姆突然笑了起來，迅速閉上了笑容，危險的瞇著眼睛。「哈利‧波特，你必須記住你所說的話。」並同時收緊了捏著伊格諾圖斯的下巴力度，咬牙切齒地對著伊格諾圖斯說。後來，他放開捏著伊格諾圖斯下巴的手，轉身離開了長廊。

然後，耶誕節一段時間，伊格諾圖斯看到湯姆沒有特別的改變，而霍格華茲在此之後，大家平安度過耶誕節的假期。直到耶誕節假期結束，隨著回家度假回來的學生，包括戴納和維爾戈他們回來後，有一天在葛來分多五年級，完成了兩節黑魔法防禦術課堂，當伊格諾圖斯走出教室的時候，他就被在長廊等候他的維爾戈叫住。

在伊格諾圖斯和維爾戈走進一間空置的教室後，「伊格諾圖斯，我很擔心托馬森。」維爾戈緩緩地開口對著他說。

「托馬森？」

「伊格諾圖斯，從在我耶誕節回來之後，我發現托馬森最近有點不對。我曾經問過托馬森，但他拒絕向我透露任何東西，直到我昨晚偷偷看到托馬森在閱讀他手上書的那一刻，他突然伸出手，捏住頭露出一個痛苦的表情，並伸出另一隻手握住心臟的位置，」維爾戈接著說，「伊格諾圖斯，我擔心托馬森他是不是身體發生了什麼事？」

「……之後還有嗎？」

「我不知道，我無法接近托馬森，因為他的身邊有很多高年級生圍繞著他。」維爾戈說。

「維爾戈，請你幫我觀察托馬森。」伊格諾圖斯聽完維爾戈說話後，他對著維爾戈說。

維爾戈點了點頭示意明白。

那天晚上當伊格諾圖斯躺在臥室的床上時，他一直在想著他與維爾戈的對話，他想得腦袋快要炸了，想安靜一會兒，但無論如何他都無法平靜下來。

寒冷的一月過去了，霍格華茲的情人節再次來臨。在此期間，每次伊格諾圖斯聽到維爾戈告訴他觀察托馬森的行為後，伊格諾圖斯就會微微的皺著眉頭，但仍然告訴維爾戈小心地繼續觀察湯姆。

直到情人節當晚，當伊格諾圖斯從禮堂走出長廊並走到中庭時，他看到中庭角落裡的幾對戀人偷偷地享受著兩個人世界，他不得不去葛來分多交誼廳，但是當他一踏步走進交誼廳裡頭後，但是當他走進交誼廳時，他發現沒有三五個學生聚集在一起討論，也就是說，在角落裡有一對戀人在互相傾吐情語，讓伊格諾圖斯立即離開公眾休息室，唯有只好去圖書館。

當伊格諾圖斯走到圖書館的長廊時，突然被一隻在黑暗中伸展的大手抓住，被拉進了一個不冷不熱的手臂。他抬頭一看，那人原來是湯姆。

「佛地魔，你想幹什麼？你──」

伊格諾圖斯還未說完，就被眼前的湯姆用嘴唇堵住了他憤怒的抗議。這一次，他用力地反抗湯姆的吻，但不幸的是他的動作被湯姆看穿了，湯姆立刻用他的身體貼近他，不讓他有機會逃跑。後來，湯姆積極地將舌頭滑入他的嘴裡，熟練地舔著他濕潤的舌頭。伊格諾圖斯覺得他眼前的那個人已經將舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，輕輕地刷了敏感的上顎和牙齦，滿意的引起了他一陣輕顫，接著找到他的小舌，引導它與自己一同糾纏。伊格諾圖斯不自覺沉淪著並忍不住呻吟一聲，湯姆的血紅色的眼眸更深淵燃起了欲火。

梅林的鬍子，與哈利接吻，果然真讓人感到快樂。

湯姆終於放過伊格諾圖斯，看見眼前的小嘴因他而變得紅腫，滿意地發出低沉悅耳的笑聲。

聽到湯姆的笑聲終於回過神來的伊格諾圖斯驚訝地尖叫著，他想抵抗推開他與湯姆的距離，但是他發現他的腰被眼前的那個人抓住並收緊力度，使他更接近那個人的胸膛。

與此同時，伊格諾圖斯聽到湯姆的心跳如此激動。


	32. 他是湯姆‧瑞斗

「你──」在伊格諾圖斯一張開嘴時，他的嘴唇又被眼前的湯姆用嘴唇堵住了，他覺得自己被湯姆大力推到了角落，來不及反應防禦的伊格諾圖斯的背部撞倒，使痛楚從他的背部慢慢地發出來。湯姆技巧地挑弄他的小舌頭引導它與自己糾纏在一起。

那一刻，撞擊著伊格諾圖斯的理智，他覺得湯姆棒著他的臉，修長的手指插入他的頭髮，並感受到湯姆加深了他的吻，靈活的舌頭纏繞在他糾纏的嘴上，整個長廊呼應著無法控制的喘息聲。

當伊格諾圖斯不自覺地回到寢室坐在椅子上時，他思考著湯姆剛才的行為。他一直知道湯姆是一個無情的人，甚至是一個不理解愛情的人。為什麼湯姆一次又一次地親吻他。微涼的薄唇貼在他的嘴唇那一刻，他的心臟停頓了一會兒，他的注意力集中在剛才接吻的感覺上，如此甜蜜及陶醉。伊格諾圖斯沒有注意到他正在回憶這個吻。

在下學期，伊格諾圖斯是今年被投票成為新葛來分多魁地奇隊的隊長。他現在專注於魁地奇比賽，暫時讓他和湯姆的事情擺在一邊，而在此同時，湯姆對史萊哲林學院沒有太大變化，讓史萊哲林學生鬆了一口氣，但他們仍然害怕他們強大的首席。

「嘩，麥克‧詹森，他一個轉彎閃躲了安東尼奧德瑞克的遊走球攻擊！」場內看台的球賽播報員喬丹大聲說道。

下一刻，伊格諾圖斯躲避著史萊哲林擊球手衝撞，尋找金探子。突然，一粒只有胡桃大小，金燦燦的，帶著一對銀色的小翅膀的金色小圓球，出現在他的眼前。那粒是金探子。伊格諾圖斯抓緊掃帚追逐金探子。與此同時，史萊哲林搜捕手看到了金色的金探子。他們同時也緊緊貼近對方。就在這時，史萊哲林搜捕手肘擊伊格諾圖斯，企圖用胳膊肘抵撞他，妨礙伊格諾圖斯前進，但伊格諾圖斯巧妙地閃避著。

「梅林啊，伊格諾圖斯明智地使用朗斯基假動作，讓對方來不及反應撞到地面上。不，上帝，我看到了什麼，伊格諾圖斯他抓住了金探子，是金探子，是金探子！葛來分多獲得150分。同時宣佈魁地奇比賽已經結束，葛來分多獲勝！」看台旁邊的球播音員喬丹高興地說。

隨後，伊格諾圖斯和他的隊友興奮地互相擊掌，並在休息室進行了簡單的檢討剛才的表現。

「這次每個人都做得很好，整個團隊工作順利，每個人都記得我在比賽開始之前的說話大家要互相合作。從這個角度來看，今年的魁地奇比賽我們贏得了冠軍！」伊格諾圖斯說道。

當伊格諾圖斯說完後，他們走出休息室的長廊時候，他們看到一個人身影，那個人是維爾戈。在伊格諾圖斯身後的戴納，看到了維爾戈後露出開心的表情，快步地忽略了所有人的目光，然後跑向維爾戈的面前，伸出手環抱著維爾戈的脖子，在他的臉上興奮地親吻一下。由於戴納的主動，他讓維爾戈他的臉竟然像煮熟的蝦一樣。

維爾戈和戴納他們的舉動，讓伊格諾圖斯刹那間回憶起托馬森在每場比賽結束後，在通道內等待他走出場外，讓他第一時間吃到托馬森為他的點心。不幸的是，他不再可能看到這種情況。

「你們快點回到交誼廳，我相信大家期待你們出現。」伊格諾圖斯轉身對著他的隊員說道。

「伊格諾圖斯，你不回去嗎？」

「作為一名隊長，我不得不向教授和史萊哲林魁地奇隊長問好。難道你們其中一個願意和我去交際。」伊格諾圖斯露出微笑說。

大家在聽到伊格諾圖斯的話之後，一致地露出慌怕的表情奮力地搖頭。

「我知道你們會這樣，所以伊蒂絲才推薦我成為魁地奇隊長。」伊格諾圖斯擺出一副無奈的表情歎氣對著大家說，「好吧，你們快走吧。」

六年級的伊蒂絲要專心應付七年級的超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗課程，所以她只好辭去葛來分多魁地奇隊的隊長一職。

在聽到伊格諾圖斯的話後，隊員們立即走出長廊，帶走了沉浸在甜蜜世界中的兩個人。

隨後，伊格諾圖斯看到他們的行為忍不住笑了出來。

當他去現場教授帳篷準備進入教授討論下一場比賽的細節時，他看到湯姆看著他的方向。伊格諾圖斯看見湯姆翹起雙手向他露出微笑，仿佛是在等著他。伊格諾圖斯不得不走到湯姆的面前。

突然，湯姆伸出手抓住伊格諾圖斯的手臂，後者已經來不及做出反應，將伊格諾圖斯拉進他的懷裡。「祝賀你們葛來分多獲勝，葛來分多魁地奇隊的隊長，不，是葛來分多男生級長。」湯姆在伊格諾圖斯的耳邊低聲說道。

「所以，男生學生會主席，你究竟在做什麼？」伊格諾圖斯扭動掙扎著離開湯姆的懷抱，在湯姆面前瞇著眼睛質問他。

「你──」

當湯姆說話時，伊格諾圖斯看到他的臉上皺著眉頭，表情痛苦，臉色蒼白，伊格諾圖斯意識到佛地魔的眼睛瞳孔中的出現了血紅色與黑曜色快速地互相交錯，甚至在伊格諾圖斯的面前突然無力站穩起來，及時伸手扶正湯姆的伊格諾圖斯忍不住開口。

「托馬森，你是什麼情況，你為什麼不去解決它？」

「不要叫我托馬森，我不是你的孫子托馬森‧哈利‧波特！」湯姆抓住伊格諾圖斯的胳膊，抬起頭露出血紅色的眼睛，他的表情痛苦混合著憤怒地尖叫。

「伏地──」伊格諾圖斯還未說完，就被眼前的湯姆用說話堵住了他。

「我的名字是湯姆‧瑞斗！」

「你為什麼要我說出這個名字，你不是恨你的母親給你這個麻瓜父親的名字嗎？」伊格諾圖斯問道。

「我……我是湯姆‧瑞斗……」當湯姆從伊格諾圖斯那裡聽到這個問題時，當他再次說話時，他忍不住痛苦，突然暈倒在伊格諾圖斯的懷裡。

「瑞斗……湯姆！」伊格諾圖斯想不到湯姆在他面前昏厥，立刻抓住了他的身體。他下意識地立刻用了無杖無聲咒將湯姆到萬應室休息。

當伊格諾圖斯進入萬應室後，他在房間裡看到一張滿是史萊哲林風格的單人床。他立刻揮一揮手中的魔杖，輕輕地將漂浮湯姆放在床的中央。然後他靠近單人床，他盯著瑞斗的臉，臉色蒼白無色，汗水從頭髮上浸透了他的額頭。伊格諾圖斯坐在床邊，伸手去拿出收藏在校袍的手帕，輕輕地抺著湯姆湯姆額頭上的汗水，他看到閉著眼的湯姆眉頭皺起來，他他立刻停了下來直到湯姆的眉頭鬆弛下來。

當伊格諾圖斯再一次將手帕抺去湯姆的汗水時，湯姆突然睜開眼睛，一雙黑曜色的眼眸直視祖母綠的的眼眸。

「你終於醒了，佛地魔。」伊格諾圖斯收起手帕對著湯姆說。

「…湯姆。」

「什麼？」伊格諾圖斯愣了半天只能乾癟的發出這一個音節，「什麼？」他又問了一次，大腦一片空白讓他不知道如何去思考湯姆話語裡的資訊以及背後邏輯性。

「叫我湯姆，你可以叫靈魂碎片是托馬斯，你為什麼不叫我湯姆？」湯姆用手撐起自己依靠在床柱對著伊格諾圖斯問。

「托馬斯從來就不是你。他為了保護我犧牲自己存在的機會，他是我重要的人。」伊格諾圖斯堅定地說。

「他是我，我和他是靈魂碎片之一，他也是湯姆‧瑞斗！」

「你怎麼了，佛地魔？」伊格諾圖斯想知道佛地魔的話。他從不在乎是否有人記得他的名字。湯姆‧瑞斗是他討厭的名字，而佛地魔是他創作的充滿力量的名字。

「愚蠢的男孩。」

突然，湯姆說完之後，他伸出手將來不及反應的伊格諾圖斯拉扯到床上，並將他們位置調換湯姆伸出一隻手抓緊伊格諾圖斯的雙手放在伊格諾圖斯的頭上，另一隻手強迫伊格諾圖斯直視他的眼眸。

那時，伊格諾圖斯看到湯姆用一種他無法解釋的感覺，好像托馬森經常用這種表情看著他。

與此同時，湯姆低下頭，吻了伊格諾圖斯的嘴唇。

發愣的伊格諾圖斯終於意識到湯姆親吻他的嘴唇。他立刻扭動著，不讓湯姆吻他。他不能被在他面前的湯姆發現他有這種感覺對他。

「湯姆‧瑞斗，你──」伊格諾圖斯還未說完，就被眼前的湯姆用說話堵住了他。

「叫湯姆，哈利。」湯姆再說，「我喜歡你，你不能把我視為你最喜歡的托馬森嗎？」

「湯姆‧瑞斗，你知道自己在說什麼？」伊格諾圖斯露出驚訝的表情大聲質問。

出現在他面前真是湯姆‧瑞斗，人人懼怕的佛地魔？湯姆‧瑞斗，他討厭虛偽的愛，竟然開口說他喜歡他？！

「為什麼托馬森可以得到你的愛，我也是他，為什麼我不能擁有你？」湯姆把頭移到伊格諾圖斯的脖子上，悶悶地質問著伊格諾圖斯。

「瑞斗，你喜歡我？」伊格諾圖斯再次開口問道。


	33. 普通巫術等級測驗

「哈利，我只想要你的愛，你愛上我，我不會再次統治魔法世界！」湯姆抬起頭，「答應我吧！」他並靠近伊格諾圖斯的臉頰。

一瞬間，伊格諾圖斯看著眼前那個少年的臉孔，好像他看到照顧他的托馬斯曾經對著他說過的一句話。

『哈利，如果我將來是個壞蛋，你會原諒我嗎？哈利，我想我真的是他所說愚蠢，竟然為一個死敵而殺死自己。』

「…我答應你，湯姆。」

在伊格諾圖斯不知不覺地說完之後，湯姆笑了笑，並貼近伊格諾圖斯的嘴唇親吻下來，同時他覺得伊格諾圖斯並沒有拒絕他的吻。然後他放鬆抓緊伊格諾圖斯的雙手，把手放在他的頭上，閉上眼睛，享受伊格諾圖斯帶給他的愉快感覺。

那天晚上，湯姆閉上眼睛，抱緊懷裡的伊格諾圖斯微笑著睡著了，伊格諾圖斯沒有抵抗湯姆的舉動，閉上眼睛，等待黎明早晨到來。

在早上的禮堂裡，霍格華茲的學生們看到了一個奇怪的場景。他們看到的是葛來分多級長伊格諾圖斯坐在史萊哲林長桌，最奇怪的是伊格諾圖斯坐在史萊哲林首席兼男生學生會主席托馬森旁邊。與此同時，伊格諾圖斯在無數的目光之下，吃著湯姆為他切好的牛扒。

「吃多些，伊格諾圖斯。」湯姆微笑地切好了一塊魷魚放在伊格諾圖斯的盤子上並對著他說道。

「托馬森，你不必照顧我。」伊格諾圖斯伸出手，阻止湯姆在他的盤子上放一堆沙拉。但是他的手很快地被一隻大手捉緊並貼在那張英俊的臉頰上。

「好吧，那你親手喂給我吃一口沙拉。」與此同時，伊格諾圖斯聽到旁邊的英俊男孩說了一句話。

當湯姆說完了那一句話，伊格諾圖斯的臉像煮熟的蝦一樣紅。同時，在伊格諾圖斯他們身旁的史萊哲林學生們忍不住張開口表達驚訝的表情。很長一段時間，他們沒有看到他們的首席露出溫柔的表情對他的堂弟伊格諾圖斯。在他們身旁的維爾戈也露出微微驚訝的表情，好像他看到了一些不可思議的東西。

「托馬森，這裡是禮堂，你不能做一些親密的事！」伊格諾圖斯臉紅地閉上眼睛說道。

「是嗎？」湯姆鬆開伊格諾圖斯的手，用左手撐著好看的下巴，「……那麼，伊格諾圖斯，我邀請你今晚都我的寢室休息。」對著閉上眼的伊格諾圖斯開口說道。

伊格諾圖斯聽到湯姆的話，立刻睜開眼睛盯著他。與此同時，在他們身旁的維爾戈和史萊哲林的學生分別停下進食，甚至有些因為湯姆差點哽咽不下，有些人讓刀叉掉到盤子裡發出聲響，有些正在飲下南瓜汁都因而噴出來，湯姆的話使史萊哲林產生了令人震驚的效果。

「我接受你的邀請，我們可以能集中用餐嗎？」

「當然，沒問題，親愛的。」湯姆說完後，他吻了伊格諾圖斯的額頭。

後來，幾個史萊哲林的女學生聽到湯姆的話，立即暈倒在桌子上，讓她們身邊的男同學茫然支撐她們的身體。在場的史萊哲林都驚呆了。他們面前的首席真的是他們所知道的首席？

那天晚上，伊格諾圖斯獨自走到史萊哲林首席寢室門前，當他想敲門時，門突然打開了，在他的面前出現是穿著一件墨綠色浴袍的湯姆，他交叉著手對著伊格諾圖斯露出神秘的微笑。

「親愛的，你終於來了，你知道我已經等了很久了。」湯姆伸出手拉扯著伊格諾圖斯的手，讓伊格諾圖斯抱住懷裡，並低下頭親吻少年光滑的額頭。

「湯姆，你──」伊格諾圖斯還未說完，就被眼前的湯姆用手指堵住了他的說話。

「哈利，不要懷疑我對你的感受，我真的很喜歡你。」湯姆把手指移到伊格諾圖斯的下巴上並舉起它，然後湯姆把他的薄唇貼在懷裡的少年的嘴唇上。

冰冷的嘴唇讓伊格諾圖斯的視線變得模糊，在他面前的托馬森確是湯姆‧瑞斗，而不是他的托馬森。伊格諾圖斯他的雙手繞上了湯姆的脖子主動地加深了這個吻，甚至羞澀地張開嘴唇讓湯姆引導他享受那一刻，而對方的手抱緊了他的腰。

在那一刻，伊格諾圖斯的心似乎在名為湯姆‧瑞斗的大海下沉了。

日子像似箭矢般飛快流竄，一天一天過去，五月份的時候，大家似乎習以為常接受了伊格諾圖斯和托馬森的相處模式，湯姆一改常態地寵愛著伊格諾圖斯，每天早上去葛來分多塔交誼廳等待伊格諾圖斯，長時間陪伴伊格諾圖斯，甚至每週都會在球場的觀眾席上觀看著伊格諾圖斯的練習。

最後，葛來分多魁地奇隊贏了雷文克勞魁地奇隊，並取得了三連勝的輝煌戰績，魁地奇已經落入了囊中。

維爾戈和戴納似乎認為托馬森已經改回了以前的托馬森，但當他們面對沒有伊格諾圖斯的托馬森時，他們覺得托馬森仍然有一種冷酷的感覺直迫他們。

而六月份考試周來臨，他們很快就被普通巫術等級測驗（普等巫測）的壓力所震撼，戴納在考試周期間每天都拿著一本書本嘴裡念念有詞地溫習，而有些葛來分多學生甚至在伊格諾圖斯的面前瘋狂地飲下提神魔藥埋頭在羊皮紙裡。甚至有些學生需要服用鎮定劑緩解焦慮。

至於伊格諾圖斯只是對魔藥學考試沒有多少信心，因為魔藥學教授斯科皮馬份他對於伊格諾圖斯他們，甚至他的兒子維爾戈馬份都非常嚴格。

「你擔心魔藥學成績裡沒有（O）嗎？」

伊格諾圖斯和湯姆他們正坐在史萊哲林首席寢室的床上，湯姆抱緊伊格諾圖斯，低頭親吻著他淩亂而柔軟的黑髮，並開口問著懷裡的少年。

「是的，我不像你在魔藥學中那麼聰明！」伊格諾圖斯調侃著湯姆。眼前的少年當年是獲得全部十二門普等巫測證書的人。

「我可以和你一起練習魔藥，但你知道條件是什麼……」 湯姆盯著伊格諾圖斯，露出迷人的笑容，他相信伊格諾圖斯無法拒絕他。

「不，我們還未成年！」伊格諾圖斯臉紅了。

「哈哈，」湯姆忍不住笑了起來。「我只想要你一個吻。沒有想過要你，你想讓我享受你的身體嗎？」湯姆他接近的耳邊對著發紅的耳根問道。

「湯姆，你太壞了，我沒想到──」伊格諾圖斯抬起頭對著湯姆說，最後一句話消失在他的喉嚨裡。

湯姆緊緊抱住了他，兩人微涼的嘴唇貼在一起。不知道是誰先開始，或者同時，舌頭的尖端碰到了一起，慢慢糾纏和加深。一開始的動作是輕柔而溫和的，但後來變了，溫度升了上去，血液奔湧起來，很快地穿過四肢百骸的伊格諾圖斯閉著眼睛側著臉，感到唇上的力道越來越重，腰上的感覺也是。他反手抱住對方的脖頸，讓他們的距離更加貼近。

普通巫術等級測驗和超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗都在第二天正式開始。基本每門課都分成了理論和實踐兩部分，總時間要持續兩個星期。至於考卷上的反作弊咒語和禁止攜帶自動答題羽毛筆之類的東西進入考場的規定，雖然幾乎每年都至少有一個同學在考試中作弊，自認為能躲過巫師考試管理局的規定，但均沒有成功。伊格諾圖斯已經很清楚了。

畢竟，他也是經歷過了普通巫術等級測驗的人。

第二周的星期一早上是魔藥學的理論考試。考試地點設在了禮堂，裡面的四張學院長桌消失了，變成了一張張的獨立桌椅。馬份教授給他們發卷子，發到伊格諾圖斯那邊的時候遞給他一份。「你感覺如何，伊格諾圖斯？我相信你可以取得好成績。」他低聲說。

伊格諾圖斯攤開空白的羊皮紙，羊皮紙寫上了涉及複方湯劑藥效的問題，他點了點頭並露出自信的微笑。上面所有的問題他都會，等到答完最後一個問題時，兩個小時的考試時間還剩下半個多小時。伊格諾圖斯思考了一下繼續坐在原地和提前交卷之間的區別，果斷舉了手。

「怎麼了，波特？」反應最快的還是馬份教授。這會兒他就從桌子上方看到了伊格諾圖斯密密麻麻的答卷，馬上明白了︰「做完了？需要再檢查一下嗎？」

伊格諾圖斯搖了搖頭，「我要交卷，教授。」除非他寫錯字，他在心裡想，否則他肯定會得到滿分。至於優秀嘛，肯定是板上釘釘的吧？然後，伊格諾圖斯交完卷子就離開了禮堂。

接下來，下午就是魔藥學的實踐考試。所有學生按照姓氏首字母排名依次被叫到禮堂裡，完成考官一對一的要求。伊格諾圖斯得到湯姆的輔導之後，他的魔藥的知識確實增加了一倍。

隨後的奇獸飼育學課的實踐考試是準確認出藏在十幾隻刺蝟中的魔刺猬，演示怎樣正確對付木精，演示怎樣給火螃蟹餵食和清掃而不被嚴重燒傷及從一大堆東西中挑選餵養病中獨角獸的食物，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森，戴納及維爾戈他們也成功地完成了考試要求。

而在天文學的筆試是辨認木星的所有衛星及實踐考試在空白星象圖上填寫用望遠鏡觀察到的恒星和行星的精確位置，使伊格諾圖斯在好幾個晚上裡聽到他身邊的戴納睡著了也不知不覺地喃喃自語地背出來，伊格諾圖斯忍不住笑了出來。


	34. 伊格諾圖斯的生日

在算命學筆試中，湯姆很快用了半個小時遞交答卷，讓與湯姆一起考算命學的學生，無一張開口露出驚訝的表情，因為托馬森‧波特從一開始在第一周符咒學到現在他依然在每場筆試都是半小說完成答卷。最後的魔法史的筆試當大家從魔杖立法和十八世紀妖精叛亂，違反保密法，國際巫師聯合會的成立原因，並解釋列支敦士登魔法師為何拒絕參加的煩惱中思考有哪個妖精沒有參與叛亂的時候，湯姆永遠第一個舉手交答卷，緊隨其後是伊格諾圖斯。

看到兩位波特先生，在場的學生們深感驚訝。他們剛從第三位妖精的煩惱出來時候，他們看到是他們的學生學男生主席已經舉手交答卷，跟隨其後是葛來分多級長的伊格諾圖斯。他們此舉動讓史萊哲林的學生更加仰慕他們的首席，同樣葛來分多的學生更知道他們的魁地奇隊長是當之無愧的波特家族成員一分子，他們深信波特家族將來會領導他們走過輝煌的時代。

終於過了考試的六月份，到了學年的最後一天，在禮堂舉行了年終宴會。每一個霍格華茲的學生們坐在自己學院的長桌上，享用他們的晚餐後，等著在教師桌的現任校長羅吉斯‧貝爾說話。

那時候，貝爾校長響起鈴鐺，然後起身，宣佈分數最高的那個學院贏得學院杯，「各位同學們，在我宣佈那個學院就可贏得學院杯之前，每年我會對七年級學生說同一番話，大家安靜地容許我要七年級學生說，今晚之後你們將要離開了我們，但是對你們明天是你們新的開始，在這裡，我和各位教授祝福你們以後的路一切順利，此外，我要宣佈去年畢業的康奈爾路平在今年七月的魁地奇世界盃上正式代表英格蘭魁地奇代表隊！」他大聲說道。

隨後，禮堂爆發出激烈響亮的掌聲，他們的康奈爾年紀輕輕可以正式在魁地奇世界盃的球場上，展露他的實力！如此令人興奮！

這時候，貝爾校長再度響起鈴鐺，在場學生們陸續收起掌聲和歡呼聲，聽著貝爾校長的講話，「各位同學，請保持安靜，我現在宣佈今年的那個學院贏得學院杯，這是葛來分多學院！」貝爾校長愉快地大聲說道。

禮堂裡的葛來分多長桌爆發出一陣歡呼聲，然後是其他學院長桌傳出一陣熱烈的掌聲。他們祝賀葛來分多今年奪得冠軍。

之後，年終宴會結束了，學生們陸續回到各自學院的寢室收拾行李，中途戴納告訴伊格諾圖斯他與維爾戈約好今年也在馬份莊園度過暑假。因為伊格諾圖斯和湯姆的關係，戴納與維爾戈的感情並沒有降低，反而他們給周圍的感覺變得越來越甜蜜。伊格諾圖斯對於戴納與維爾戈感到安慰，因為他們是他的看大的孩子、朋友。

第二天早上，伊格諾圖斯起得很早，在梳洗之後，走到戴納的床邊叫醒他，然後他們走到禮堂會合托馬森和維爾戈在史萊哲林長桌享用早餐後，他們一起乘坐騎士墮鬼馬拉的馬車到活米村車站等待特快列車開出。在特快列車到達九又四分之三月台時間，他們討論暑期的在美國舉行的魁地奇世界盃，戴納與維爾戈他們決定到場支持他們的朋友康奈爾。

另外，一直沉默在伊格諾圖斯身邊的湯姆開口告訴戴納與維爾戈，他和伊格諾圖斯已經獲得觀賞魁地奇世界盃貴賓席。

這讓聽到了這個消息的戴納忍不住驚訝大叫。

「那麼，伊格諾圖斯，你們今年回去倫敦度過暑假嗎？」戴納問道。

「不，伊格諾圖斯和我一起回在高錐客洞的波特小屋中度過暑假，伊格諾圖斯我們去車廂吧。」湯姆將視線從伊格諾圖斯的身上移到戴納說。

在伊格諾圖斯告別戴納與維爾戈之後，他跟隨托馬森去到學生會主席的車廂，和湯姆聽取了另一位學生會女生主席的意見，討論了明年的五年級級長候選人及各學院每個新一年的口令。當湯姆他們開始討論一段時間後，伊格諾圖斯忍不住打了個哈欠，不知不覺在窗框邊睡著了。

當天色開始漸漸變黑的時候，伊格諾圖斯從睡夢中醒過來，發現他睡在湯姆的大腿上，他想支起身子想離開湯姆的大腿時，但被一隻手阻止了他的動作，湯姆按著他的頭回到腿上。

「還未到九又四分之三月台，再睡多一會兒吧。」湯姆望著伊格諾圖斯說。

「喔。」伊格諾圖斯說後，然後他重新把頭安在大腿上，放心地閉上了眼睛，很快就陷入了一個甜蜜的夢。當伊格諾圖斯再次入睡時，身體隨著呼吸一起一伏，少年祥和寧靜的臉龐就這麼擄獲了黑曜色眼眸的少年的目光，然而在濃密的睫毛遮掩處，緊閉的眼睛下有著淡褐色的顏色。

湯姆伸出手眼前的少年輕撫著黑色的頭髮，並露出他無意識的溫柔微笑。隨後，湯姆低下頭吻了少年的額頭。

哈利，你永遠是我的。我對你的愛是深刻而有意義的，永遠不會被遺忘。

特快列車終於到達了九又四分之三月台，伊格諾圖斯和湯姆道別了戴納與維爾戈後，托馬森握緊伊格諾圖斯的手乘坐列車回到高錐客洞的波特小屋，當他們打開門時，客廳裡的坐著黑色亂髮翠綠色眼眸的男人。那個人是阿不思賽佛勒斯波特。

「阿不思叔叔，你不是要忙著魁地奇世界盃嗎？」伊格諾圖斯企圖開口問道。

但是阿不思仍沉默，然後他看著湯姆，「你為什麼不回家，托馬森‧哈利‧波特？」並站起身走到湯姆開口問道。

「我不需要向你彙報。」湯姆向阿不思走了幾步，讓兩人視線相平。

「你在說什麼？」在阿不思聽到湯姆的話之後，他憤怒地咬緊牙關質問著湯姆。當他想伸出手抓住湯姆領子的時候，伊格諾圖斯很快從後面抱住了湯姆的腰。

「叔叔，請冷靜下來！」伊格諾圖斯對著阿不思大聲喊道，並抱緊湯姆，他擔心湯姆會在他的面前傷害阿不思。畢竟阿不思不是湯姆的對手。最重要一點，阿不思是他的兒子！

「小伊格諾圖斯，他整整一個月都沒回家，」阿不思對伊格諾圖斯，「我知道你從來沒有當我是你的父親，因為我在你最需要我的時候，將你給你的祖父照顧，我甚至不想看到你的臉讓我想起你的母親，而一意孤行去做國際魔法合作司司長藉以逃避你。但我終於發現你是我的兒子，我不能放棄你。「他把目光轉向湯姆並以堅定的語氣對他說。

「……我應該感謝你，因為你的錯誤，以便我能在伊格諾圖斯的身邊感受到無條件的愛。」

然後，湯姆把伊格諾圖斯帶回了他的臥室。當臥室門關上時，湯姆緊緊抱住了伊格諾圖斯，兩人微涼的嘴唇貼在一起。不知道是誰先開始，或者同時，舌頭的尖端碰到了一起，慢慢糾纏和加深。最初的動作溫和而溫和，但隨後溫度上升，血液沖了過來，迅速穿過四肢。伊格諾圖斯閉著眼睛，感覺嘴唇的力量變得越來越重。他用反手緊握對方的脖子，稍稍抬起腳趾，使他們的距離更近。

那天晚上，在高錐客洞的波特小屋裡的三個人度過了一個寧靜的夜晚。

第二天早上，伊格諾圖斯走出起居室時，他看到阿不思寫給他的一張紙條。內容是他要回到國際魔法合作司為魁地奇世界盃做準備有一段時間不回家，他們可以在小屋留到魁地奇世界盃舉行為止。

「哼，他根本不想面對他的兒子，或者他自己的失敗。」湯姆知道後，露出一副恥笑的表情說。

伊格諾圖斯無力地覺得湯姆說的沒有錯，他覺得阿不思對於托馬森來說只是一位名為父親的男人。

直到了八月尾，魁地奇世界盃決賽終於開始了。與此同時，這也是伊格諾圖斯的生日。在伊格諾圖斯的生日那天，湯姆在伊格諾圖斯面前的承諾，他不會關心血統。他看到魔法世界仍然需要一班麻瓜出身者的巫師的存在。但他覺得魔法世界不能暴露在世界之中。

事實上，伊格諾圖斯同意這一點，但並不同意他會傷害他人。

與此同時，伊格諾圖斯還記得湯姆正在他的生日之夜，他們在屋頂上湯姆抱著他，用深黑色的眼睛看著他並對他說。

「我說過只要你在我的身邊，我不會做你不喜歡的事，記住這一點，哈利。」

終於抵達魁地奇世界盃決賽之夜，他們倆都去了魁地奇世界盃場地，他們看到了戴納與維爾戈和馬份一家正在觀看場地。同時，伊格諾圖斯看到了在他們身邊出現了一位男生，他正在和伊蒂絲交談，他們的表情充滿幸福，看來他們是戀人。

伊格諾圖斯和湯姆走到他們的貴賓席坐下來不一會兒，比賽開始，今次參賽雙方是英格蘭和澳大利亞正當英格蘭代表隊10:30澳大利亞代表隊時候，「你想和他們一起享受決賽之夜的氣氛？」湯姆突然開口問道。


	35. 戈爾迪波特

伊格諾圖斯聽到後，他搖了搖頭，「沒有，只要有你的陪伴我就可以。」他並將頭依靠著湯姆的肩膀說道。

當湯姆聽到伊格諾圖斯的話時，他不知不覺地笑了笑。

在那之後，澳大利亞隊以410：330贏得了英格蘭隊，但有一件事需要提及康奈爾在這場比賽中表現相當不錯，讓他獲得最佳球員聽到這個消息的戴納開心地大聲喊道，而維爾戈忍不住興奮起來，當伊格諾圖斯拍手時，他遠處看到麥斯威爾聽到了康奈爾最好的球員，他忍不住激動地偷偷的流淚。

「比賽結束了，哈利，我們走吧。」湯姆站起來對伊格諾圖斯說。

伊格諾圖斯點了點頭，跟著湯姆離開了貴賓席。當他們去了一個舊靴子時，附近的伊蒂絲見到伊格諾圖斯露出微笑並握著身旁的少年走到他們的面前。

「伊格諾圖斯，好巧，你們現在回家嗎？」伊蒂絲和他們打了招呼，「我向你們介紹，他是我的男朋友，威廉史都華。」她告訴他們身旁的少年身份，並舉起他們握緊的雙手對著伊格諾圖斯和托馬森露出甜蜜的笑容說。

「史都華？好特別的名字…」湯姆挑起一邊眉頭問道。

「你好，我是伊爾弗莫尼魔法學校七年級學生，在上年暑假的時候，遇見了伊蒂絲，她是一個迷人的女孩。」威廉史都華露出友善的微笑望著伊蒂絲說。

「伊爾弗莫尼魔法學校？你來自美國嗎？」伊格諾圖斯驚訝地問道。

「是的，威廉，他是一個美國男孩。由於魁地奇世界盃決賽和他的父母來觀賞決賽及探望我。」伊蒂絲淡藍色的眼睛透露著幸福的眼神，並挽著威廉史都華的手臂說。果然，愛情會讓一個氣勢剛烈的葛來分多女王成為一個小淑女。

隨後，伊格諾圖斯和湯姆從魁地奇世界盃場地回到高錐客洞的波特小屋裡，然後湯姆從伊格諾圖斯身後伸出手，緊緊抓住伊格諾圖斯的腰。

「滿意嗎？」湯姆在他耳邊問道。

「嗯。」伊格諾圖斯回答。

和平的，沒有食死人，沒有受傷的日子，永遠是哈利‧波特的一生願望。與此同時，他很高興。那個人，湯姆‧瑞斗，願意為他改變並努力學會愛他。

在令人興奮的魁地奇世界盃之後，在九月一日霍格華茲的第一天，伊格諾圖斯和湯姆去了對角巷一趟，重新定制了學校禮服。因為湯姆去年開始身高一直在增長，今年一直高於伊格諾圖斯一個頭，而湯姆的臉孔已經變得越來越俊美得要命，面部特徵也越來越成熟。湯姆似乎是落入凡人世界的天使，迷人而有魅力。

與此同時，伊格諾圖斯從咿啦貓頭鷹商店買了一隻白色的貓頭鷹送給他的妹妹戈爾迪，作為十一歲的生日禮物。因為戈爾迪她今年就讀霍格華茲一年級。當他們到達了九又四分之三月台與詹姆、黛絲特妮及戈爾迪會合。黛絲特妮與戈爾迪及伊格諾圖斯說話的時候，詹姆開口對著湯姆說：「托馬森，你是波特家長子，你要照顧好戈爾迪。」

在湯姆聽到詹姆的說話之後，「我相信伊格諾圖斯會做得更好。」他抬起眉毛說道。

「伊格諾圖斯，他當然是個好哥哥，但我想你知道，我們對你有不同的期望。」詹姆說道。

隨後，特快列車的聲音響起，伊格諾圖斯和湯姆及戈爾迪爬上了列車。伊格諾圖斯就對著湯姆說他陪同戈爾迪找尋包廂後，才找到學生會主席包廂找他。

湯姆點了點頭，轉身走向學生會主席包廂方向走去。

「哥哥，托馬森哥哥去哪？」戈爾迪看到湯姆離開後開口問道。

「學生會主席包廂，你的托馬森堂哥他是男生學生會主席。」伊格諾圖斯說。

「這太棒了。霍格華茲一段校史說，七年級才可以成為男生學生會主席，托馬森哥哥六年級就當上了！」戈爾迪表達了她對湯姆的崇拜。

「事實上，托馬森去年一直是學生會的主席。」伊格諾圖斯露出無奈的微笑說。

伊格諾圖斯的話使戈爾迪更加興奮。她的哥哥們確實是優秀的一群，她同時暗中做了一個目標。今年要像托馬森堂哥一樣拿取年級第一名！

伊格諾圖斯看到他妹妹的棕色眼睛閃閃發光。伊格諾圖斯認為他妹妹應該正在思考一些他不想知道的事情！

之後，伊格諾圖斯安頓了戈爾迪在其中一間有四個新生的包廂之後，他走到學生會主席包廂門前，準備叩門時候，有一位七年級女生走出來，她是新一屆的學生會女生主席，她並向伊格諾圖斯露出微笑。然後，「為什麼那位學生會女生主席不坐在這包廂呢？」伊格諾圖斯走進包廂坐在湯姆旁邊。

「因為她……不想阻礙我們。」湯姆放下在閱讀手中的檔時，他轉身盯著伊格諾圖斯說。

當伊格諾圖斯聽到湯姆的話時，他的臉像煮熟的蝦一樣立刻變紅了。在那之後，伊格諾圖斯很快地被微涼的薄唇貼在他的嘴唇上，他的心跳得如此響亮。

到了黃昏時分，特快列車緩緩地駛到月台，伊格諾圖斯和湯姆換好校服，坐上了讓騎士墮鬼馬拉動的馬車，走過霍格華茲大門，他們穿越過入口的大廳，走進右邊的大門，他們眼前的餐廳，是為開學宴會佈置了華麗的裝飾，餐廳的上方依然飄浮著成千上百支蠟燭，四張學院的長桌上的金杯和金盤在燭光照耀下閃爍發光，看起來是富麗堂皇的大禮堂。在禮堂前方中央空地有一張茶几和一頂殘舊的分類帽。當所有學生坐下來時，他們看到了副校長沙克爾教授帶領一群一年級新生走到破舊的分類帽前面。 

那時候，分類帽開始唱歌。不久，副校長沙克爾教授開始在分類帽前面的凳子上打出第一個學生的名字，並將分類帽放在學生頭上，然後根據他們的能力，個性和偏好分析他們的思想，並分配到四個學院之一。

「戈爾迪‧波特！」

當副校長沙克爾教授叫道時候，禮堂隨即爆起一陣驚訝的聲音，他們知道波特家第一個女孩終於滿十一歲就讀霍格華茲一年級，但想不到是個有著棕色曲發的女孩，與伊格諾圖斯相似的臉孔。

她興奮地跳了出來，在茶几前坐下來，然後沙克爾教授把分類帽放在她頭上，分類帽大聲叫道：「葛來分多！」

葛來分多立即爆發出熱烈的掌聲，而戈爾迪波特進入了葛來分多。與此同時，史萊哲林學院的掌聲也強烈地拍掌，他們替他們首席的堂妹進入了葛來分多的事感到高興。畢竟，他們的首席首先拍起掌。

同時，在教授桌中央位置的校長羅吉斯‧貝爾響起鈴鐺，然後起身，「各位同學我有一件事要向大家公佈，今年魁地奇比賽會暫停。」校長羅吉斯‧貝爾還未說完，禮堂響起了無數噓聲，由其是葛來分多那邊有幾個高年級大力地拍桌，表示他們對校長的決定表達不滿。

伊格諾圖斯聽到後，他停止和小妹戈爾迪說話。他第一時間想到的是三巫鬥法大賽，今年霍格華茲將要舉行三巫鬥法大賽！

「各位冷靜點，我還未說完，」校長羅吉斯‧貝爾揮下手的舉動，使學生們平靜了下來。「今年暫停魁地奇比賽的原因是因為霍格華茲將舉行『三巫鬥法大賽！』」當貝爾校長說完後，台下學生們再次甚至更加興奮地大喊。

除伊格諾圖斯一人之外，周圍的葛來分多學生興奮地大叫，他低下頭想起當年的三巫鬥法大賽的點滴，和托馬斯相處相愛，這一切正在告訴他，他額頭上佛地魔的靈魂碎片──托馬斯是深深地愛著他。

伊格諾圖斯低下頭，沒有注意到史萊哲林桌子那邊，有一雙漂亮的黑曜色眼眸盯著他，並抿緊了唇。

在最後一個新生被分配到史萊哲林之後，學校的晚會開始了。在貝爾校長介紹下知道每五年舉行一次『三巫鬥法大賽』在他們的學校霍格華茲舉行並和歐洲其餘二大魔法學校——波巴洞、德姆蘭進行比賽。每個學校選出一名斗士，三名斗士比試三種魔法項目，分別在每個學年的不同時間進行。他們將從許多不同的方面來考驗斗士，考驗他們在魔法方面的才能、優勢、膽量、理論、推理能力和戰勝危險的能力。根據他們完成每個專案的品質給他們評分，三個項目綜合得分最高的斗士獲勝。而結果在萬聖節宴會裡公告。

然後每個人都平靜地坐回餐桌上享受他們的晚餐時間，而伊格諾圖斯為坐在他旁邊的小妹準備了一些蔬菜沙拉和一塊小蛋糕後，自己將要一件牛扒放在自己的盤子進食。

「哥哥，我可以自己來的。」戈爾迪開口說。

「是嗎？你要小心些。」伊格諾圖斯有擔心說道。

「我已經是十一歲了！」戈爾迪耷拉著臉喊道。

葛來分多學院波特兄妹溫馨的舉動，引起了很多關注，特別是在史萊哲林的那邊。


	36. 三巫鬥法大賽

開學過了一個星期，一年級的新生已經適應了霍格華茲城堡。尤其是戈爾迪，她帶著她的室友在城堡的每個角落，因為戈爾迪的熱情性格，讓她的同學喜歡她，還讓其他學院的學生也喜歡她。

有一天星期三的第二節，當戈爾迪向魔法史教室的走廊跑往轉角位的時候，迎面而來是一個高大的胸膛撞倒她。正當她向後跌倒時，她被一隻手拉起她的身子。當她站穩的時候，那位男學生放開了戈爾迪的手。當戈爾迪抬起頭來感謝同學時，她看見那位同學是一名薑黃色頭髮赫夫帕夫的男學生。

「謝謝你，我叫……」

戈爾迪還沒說完的時候，「我知道你叫戈爾迪波特。伊格諾圖斯‧波特的妹妹，葛來分多一年級生。」那位薑黃色頭髮的男同學開口接下她的說話，「你好，我叫漢米敦‧史密斯，是四年級赫夫帕夫的學生。」漢米敦‧史密斯對戈爾迪微笑著，並再次向她伸出手。

「我很高興認識你，波特小姐。」

戈爾迪看到在她面前的那只手，她害羞地伸出手，回應著眼前那個薑黃色頭髮的男孩。

「我也很高興認識你，史密斯先生。」

在過去的這幾星期，他們的課程卻變得越來越艱難，畢竟他們是為了明年的七年級迎接N.E.W.T課程，黑魔法防禦術課堂教授要求他們寫一篇關於如何對付攝魂怪，涉及對付攝魂怪的最佳辦法的論文，符咒學的練習水水噴咒語，甚至連古代神秘文字研究教授要求完成一篇十五英寸長的文章。

直到十月萬聖節前夕，伊格諾圖斯靜靜地坐在湖邊，盯著碧綠色的湖水，想著他與湯姆的關係。他覺得湯姆已經改變了，這似乎是一個很好的現象，但與此同時，這是伊格諾圖斯擔心的情況。他擔心他的孫子托馬森。他不希望他的孫子托馬森消失在這個世界上。

同時間，因為『三巫鬥法大賽』的關係，他由開學晚會那天當他閉上眼睡覺的時候，經常性夢到了他額頭上佛地魔的靈魂碎片──托馬斯，他的愛讓哈利感動，他愛他的托馬斯。但他同時對佛地魔有著難以忘記的感情。

「事實上你能感受到這樣的痛苦，正是你最堅強之處。」刹時伊格諾圖斯想起了鄧不利多曾經對他說過一句說話。

突然，一陣回音裊裊的鐘聲，從城堡穿越過潮濕的校園傳來。伊格諾圖斯閉著眼睛坐在黑湖邊，睜開眼睛看著碧綠色的湖水。

「伊格諾圖斯。」

當在伊格諾圖斯盯著碧綠色的湖水時候，他後面有一個低沉悅耳的聲音叫他，伊格諾圖斯轉過頭，他看到的是用溫柔眼神望著他的湯姆。

「哈利，在想什麼，坐在黑湖邊？」湯姆走近他身旁坐下來問道。

「沒有什麼事。」伊格諾圖斯搖了搖頭，說後他將頭放在湯姆的肩膀上，伸出手抓住湯姆的手，十指緊扣著湯姆修長的手指。

「你正在想『三巫鬥法大賽』的事，哈利，別以為你可以欺騙我。」湯姆慢慢地說。

「……」

「我知道，讓你想起托馬斯四年級時與你相處的片段。」湯姆見伊格諾圖斯沉默著，然後再次說道：「我很嫉妒那塊靈魂碎片獲得了你的愛，因為他是在你身上的靈魂碎片更瞭解你的內心，所以更容易得到你的愛嗎？」

「湯姆，我不能忘記他。他所的事情完全是為了我的……」伊格諾圖斯終於開口說，「正如我也不會忘記你和托馬斯，你們對我來說，同樣重要。」伊格諾圖斯舉起握緊湯姆的手，將他的手和湯姆的手擺放在他的心臟位置說。

後來，湯姆低下頭，吻了伊格諾圖斯的黑髮，以難以形容的神情看著伊格諾圖斯。伊格諾圖斯閉上眼睛享受與湯姆的寧靜時光。

接著終於到了十月萬聖節，也是選出三大魔法學校的斗士的日子。萬聖節還有幾個小時就到了，全校霍格華茲學生都是興奮地討論，誰是他們的霍格華茲的斗士。而波巴洞像似迷拉的女孩們、德姆蘭壯碩的男孩他們也討論他們其中的斗士是誰。

伊格諾圖斯和戴納剛上完了奇獸飼育學準備從禁忌森林旁走進入霍格華茲城堡時候，遇到了從魔咒教室出來的托馬森和維爾戈他們，「來吧，我們去禮堂。」維爾戈輕聲對著伊格諾圖斯、湯姆和戴納說道。

當他們踏入燭火通明的餐廳時候，在禮堂高高懸掛著無數微小的南瓜燈，有時還有幾隻蝙蝠蝠，而裡面幾乎全都已經坐滿了。而今晚的主角『火盃』已從入口大廳移到這裡；它現在就放置在教師餐桌上，貝爾校長的空座位前方。同一時間，伊格諾圖斯看到了身為魔法部國際魔法合作司司長的阿不思也在場見證今次挑選斗士的時刻。

正當戴納和維爾戈率先走向葛來分多長桌時候，在湯姆身邊的伊格諾圖斯，突然伸手拉著湯姆的長袍，並輕聲對著他說：「湯姆，稍後在寢室見。」

直到湯姆點頭示意，伊格諾圖斯才放開抓緊拉著長袍的手。

這場萬聖節宴會好像比以漫長許多，伊格諾圖斯看到餐廳裡其他的人全都伸長脖子，每張臉上都帶著急躁的表情，不時還有人坐立不安地站起來，看看貝爾校長到底吃完了沒有。伊格諾圖斯看到每個人的臉上都掛著好想知道究竟是誰能被選為斗士。

等了好長的一段時間之後，桌上的金盤終於又變回原先一塵不染的樣子，那時候，而已餐廳裡的聲浪本來有逐漸升高的趨勢，但是當貝爾校長一起身的時候，室內幾乎在瞬間安靜下來。

「好了，『火盃』就快要作出決定了，」貝爾校長說，「我估計它大概只要再過一分鐘，就可以完成任務了。現在請大家聽我說，在我宣佈斗士姓名的時候，請幾位入選的人，走到餐廳最裡面，再沿著教職員餐桌往前走，從這扇門進入隔壁房間──」他指著教職員餐桌後的房門，「他們將在那兒接受初步的指導。」

他掏出魔杖用力一揮，在空中劃出一個大弧；除了南瓜燈以外，室內所有的蠟燭全都在頃刻間完全熄滅，他們全都陷入一片昏暗。現在『火盃』變成了整個餐廳裡最明亮的光源，而它那燦爛的藍白色火焰，耀眼得幾乎令人不敢逼視。每一個人都在望著它，靜靜等待它吐出代表他們的斗士的名字。

突然，『火盃』的火舌突然轉變成紅色，杯中開始竄出火花。在下一刻，一條火舌就忽地噴向空中，一片燒得焦黑的羊皮紙，從火舌中飄了出來，那時間整個餐廳變得鴉雀無聲。

隨時間去逝，德姆蘭和波巴洞的斗士都出現了，拍手聲與交談聲漸漸沉寂下來，但這次的沉默中帶著一種高度緊繃、幾乎可以嘗得到的興奮情緒。接下來最後就是要宣佈誰是霍格華茲的斗士了……幾秒之後，火焰又再度轉紅，第三片羊皮紙借著火焰的衝力噴射而出。

「霍格華茲的斗士，」他喊道，「是托馬森‧波特！」

那時候，在史萊哲林學院餐桌立刻爆發出瘋狂響亮的歡呼聲。

當湯姆起身離開餐桌，露出淡然的神情，走向師長餐桌後的房間時候，史萊哲林的每一個學生忍不住放下對貴族的矜持全都激動得跳了起來，不停地跺腳尖叫。

繼上次『三巫鬥法大賽』霍格華茲的斗士出自葛來分多之後，他們史萊哲林近三十年來最強大的首席代表霍格華茲成為惟一的斗士！

「太好了，」貝爾校長等喧鬧聲終於漸漸平息下來之後，愉快地喊道，「好，現在我們已經選出了三位斗士。而我相信，包括波巴洞及德姆蘭代表團在內的在場所有同學，都將會毫不吝惜地給予你們學校的斗士全心全意的支援。為你們自己的斗士打氣，就等於是在這場極為難得的競賽中貢獻出一己力量爭取學校的榮耀。」

此時此刻，伊格諾圖斯心裡知道湯姆一定會成為斗士，經歷了一次『三巫鬥法大賽』而沒有報名參加的伊格諾圖斯，他想不到湯姆會參加這場『三巫鬥法大賽』，是因為熱愛霍格華茲並不能使霍格華茲再次失去榮耀，或者別有用心。伊格諾圖斯看不透湯姆的心思。

直到湯姆走進入首席寢室，發現伊格諾圖斯坐在房間裡的扶手椅上，閉著眼睛，似乎在沉思。當湯姆走近伊格諾圖斯的身邊時，伊格諾圖斯突然睜開眼睛盯著湯姆。

「為什麼？湯姆，為什麼？」

「因為我想代替托馬森‧波特，親愛的。」湯姆帶著神秘的微笑對伊格諾圖斯說道。

「你在說什麼？」伊格諾圖斯仿佛沒有聽到湯姆的說話重覆問著湯姆，「湯姆，你在說什麼？」伊格諾圖斯露出一副茫然的表情。

「我要取代托馬森‧波特，托馬森的靈魂已被我吸收，他將永遠不會回來。」湯姆說。

當湯姆說完後，伊格諾圖斯沉默了，整個寢室仿佛安靜了，散發出危險而緊張的氣氛。

「……為什麼要這樣做？」伊格諾圖斯低下頭問。

湯姆沉默著，血紅色的眼睛看著伊格諾圖斯。

突然，伊格諾圖斯抬起頭充滿憤怒的表情質問在他面前的少年。

「湯姆‧瑞斗！托馬森，他是我的孩子，你這樣我不會原諒你！」


	37. 愛情魔藥

「不能原諒我，你從未放棄托馬森嗎？為什麼？你為什麼不珍視我的存在，因為我只是一片靈魂碎片？」湯姆聽到了伊格諾圖斯的質問，他忍受了痛苦，他對於哈利心中只是靈魂碎片不及于托馬森‧哈利‧波特。

湯姆‧瑞斗，從來沒有人愛過你。湯姆心裡忍不住嘲諷著自己。

「我說過我是一向貫徹始終，哈利‧波特。我由來已久目標是取代托馬森成為托馬森‧哈利‧波特。」留下這句話後，湯姆轉身離開了史萊哲林首席寢室。

當湯姆離開首席寢室後，伊格諾圖斯保持了這樣姿勢一段時間，然後他伸手按了額頭，不由得歎了口氣。

他做了什麼，為什麼又傷了湯姆的心？

直到一個星期後的早晨，史萊哲林學院桌上仍然少一個人的身影，那個人是他們的斗士同時是他們的首席。史萊哲林們一個星期前就知道一件事，他們的首席和他的愛人同時堂弟伊格諾圖斯‧波特正在冷戰中，他們認為自己看不慣首席與伊格諾圖斯在史萊哲林學院長桌子的親密行為，竟然是他們看不慣是他們冷戰的氣氛。

同時間，葛來分多無法理解他們的伊格諾圖斯在這星期內都安靜了。身為室友同時是他的好朋友戴納試圖讓伊格諾圖斯露出微笑，但是不幸的是，沒有成功。甚至他的親愛的妹妹戈爾迪，也無法使伊格諾圖斯露出微笑。

直到下午，六年級的葛來分多和史萊哲林合著一堂魔藥學，等待他們的魔藥學教授斯科皮馬份的時候，「伊格諾圖斯，你和托馬森怎麼了？」作為是伊格諾圖斯魔藥學的同學的維爾戈偷看了前方一眼，然後他靠近伊格諾圖斯的身邊細聲地問道。

「沒啥事兒。」伊格諾圖斯在桌子上放下一支小藥瓶時，語氣平靜地回答了維爾戈。

「沒啥事兒？」聽到了伊格諾圖斯的回應後，維爾戈表現出一副難以置信的表情，「托馬森本周沒有對我們說什麼，甚至沒有給我們看一眼。之前他與你吵架時，也會和史萊哲林學生交流一下，現在竟然一點都沒有？！伊格諾圖斯，作為朋友，我能知道你們之間發生了什麼嗎？」維爾戈放低了聲音，向伊格諾圖斯問著。

「沒有。」

「那麼──」當維爾戈想再問伊格諾圖斯的時候，他們的魔藥學教授來到魔藥學教室走到教授桌前。

「咳，各位同學，我們今天學習現有最有效的迷情劑──愛情魔藥。」馬份教授大聲地對著班上的學生說，「我相信有很多同學知道它的效果，當然啦，愛情魔藥並不能真的創造愛情。愛情是不可能製造或仿造的。不，這種藥劑只會導致強烈的癡迷或迷戀。不過我不得不提這一點，愛情魔藥──它這大概是這間教室裡最危險，最厲害的一種藥劑。」

「再者，對於不同人來說，迷情劑的氣味也不同。這意味著不同的人最喜歡什麼，甚至他當時並沒有意識到自己喜歡。」馬份教授露出微笑說，「如果有誰在今堂成功地調製一瓶完美的愛情魔藥，我給他一瓶福靈劑。」馬份教授伸出了一小瓶藥，向全班學生展示出來，「這玩意兒是一種最為奇特的小魔藥，是幸運藥水，會給你帶來好運。」然後他將那瓶福靈劑放在教授桌子上。

後來，馬份教授在黑板上用魔杖列上愛情魔藥的材料後，大家各自各準備調製愛情魔藥，伊格諾圖斯和維爾戈也開始專注於調製愛情魔藥，當伊格諾圖斯和維爾戈的大釜內的藥水開始有珍珠母的光澤，蒸氣呈螺旋形上升的時候，伊格諾圖斯首先聞到了一種晨曦下的樹木氣味，一種濃烈的書本氣味，一種硝煙與血腥的氣味及最後是一種他似曾相識的味道。

伊格諾圖斯意識到這就是湯姆‧瑞斗的味道。他想到了這一點，他的臉不禁像煮熟的蝦一樣發紅，但幸運的是，每個人似乎都被教室的氣味所迷惑，他們都展現出陶醉的神情。沒有人注意到伊格諾圖斯。同時，伊格諾圖斯看見在他旁邊的維爾戈表現出令人陶醉的表情。與此同時，伊格諾圖斯看到了前面的湯姆閉上眼也微微地露出了微笑。

然後，當馬份教授看到每個人都開始受到愛情魔藥的影響時，他只是伸出手去拍了一下掌聲，並立即讓教室上的學生們醒來，並繼續工作的最後階段。當馬份教授走到伊格諾圖斯和維爾戈看他們的大鍋時，他立即表現出滿意的微笑，然後走到湯姆的身邊，並表現出滿意的微笑。

隨後，馬份教授他走回教授桌前，將那瓶放在教授桌上的福靈劑拿起來，他並開口說：「今堂我很滿意大家能完成愛情魔藥，但能完美地調製一瓶愛情魔藥，只有伊格諾圖斯‧波特先生，維爾戈馬份先生和托馬森‧波特先生。」當指出這一點時，馬份教授望著那瓶福靈劑，再次開口說：「我決定好了，由於伊格諾圖斯‧波特先生調製的愛情魔藥較為完美的，所以我將那瓶福靈劑，作為對伊格諾圖斯‧波特先生的一個小獎勵。」

在課室結束後，大家紛紛離開魔藥學教室，伊格諾圖斯走到馬份教授的面前拿著那瓶福靈劑時候，馬份教授對伊格諾圖斯說了一句話。這句話深深地刻在了伊格諾圖斯的腦海中。

「伊格諾圖斯，儘管我是你的教授，但我知道最近你與托馬森的關係出現了問題。並不想說一些道理，但我想說的是，我們的生命因各種機緣而變得可能，哪怕有一些是我們錯過了的。我希望你和托馬森好好地珍惜你們的關係。」

伊格諾圖斯走出魔藥教室走到長廊的時候，他舉起手中的那瓶福靈劑凝望著著它，然後他緊緊地握緊那瓶福靈劑。

下午，當學生們在禮堂吃午餐時，完了一堂符咒學的伊格諾圖斯沒有跟著大隊走到禮堂。相反他他向史萊哲林的交誼廳跑去。他知道湯姆不會在禮堂裡吃午餐，他特意在史萊哲林交誼廳找到了他。當伊格諾圖斯到達石牆時，他看到湯姆在石牆前準備念出交誼廳的密碼。瞬間，伊格諾圖斯看到湯姆突然痛苦地跌倒在地上，湯姆用手壓了一下腦袋，身體不由自主地振動。

伊格諾圖斯立即向湯姆的面前跑去，只是他的魔杖揮動一下，試圖使咒語緩解湯姆的痛苦，但是並沒有明顯的效果，所以他只是手擁抱湯姆的身體，將頭靠近湯姆的身體，並輕聲地安撫著湯姆。

等待了片刻，伊格諾圖斯很快地感覺到身下的湯姆沒有在顫抖，他輕輕地放下雙手轉移到托起湯姆的臉孔，使他們的眼睛對上了。

「……湯姆，我不應該傷害你。」伊格諾圖斯緩慢地說，他的語氣透出悲傷的情緒。

「…為什麼？」湯姆用黑曜色的眼睛看著伊格諾圖斯，企圖仿佛可以在伊格諾圖斯的眼睛中找到真相。

「我……我喜歡你，湯姆，我喜歡你。剛才在愛情魔藥氣味中，我聞到了屬於你的氣味，我一直在逃避，不敢去面對我們的問題，直到剛才我終於清醒了，我愛的人是你，湯姆‧瑞斗。」伊格諾圖斯用一種認真的眼神望著黑曜色的眼睛。

「…。」湯姆沉默地望著伊格諾圖斯。

湯姆似乎在思考著伊格諾圖斯說話的真確性，直到伊格諾圖斯再次開口告訴湯姆的時候，湯姆突然出現手按著伊格諾圖斯的頭顱，並把他的臉又湊了過來。下一秒，湯姆的雙唇已經不偏不倚的貼上他的粉嫩的唇瓣，他們親吻了。

高個子男孩另外一邊隻手，摟緊著這個瘦小的少年上。他閉上眼睛，加深了吻，並且霸氣地用舌頭撬開他的唇，直抵滑溜鑽入他口中，技巧地挑弄他濕軟的舌頭，淫靡的嘖嘖聲與無法壓抑的喘息自兩人喉頭裡發散，回蕩在整條長廊。

他，湯姆‧瑞斗喜歡哈利的體溫，也不打算再放手，再也找不到比這更美妙的時刻了。他不想失去哈利！

到了『三巫鬥法大賽』第一項任務的日子，從龍口中取得金蛋。史萊哲林學生們知道他們的首席一定會獲得最高的分數，因為他們留意到他們的首席最近心情非常愉快，與他的戀人伊格諾圖斯有所關係，他們知道首席與伊格諾圖斯恢復了甜蜜的關係。

最後，湯姆在毫無損傷之下非常完美地從龍口中取得金蛋，並獲得全場最高的分數，同時打破了歷年紀錄加快完成任務的時間。與此同時，坐在觀眾席上的伊格諾圖斯聽到結果的時候，他發現阿不思忍不住激動地起身大力地拍掌。 

那天晚上，史萊哲林的學生們在史萊哲林公共場所舉行了一個小型聚會，慶祝他們的首席成功地從龍口中取得金蛋，但他們的首席拒絕了他們的好意，並獨自走到葛來分多學院交誼廳找他的戀人讓伊格諾圖斯回到他的寢室享受他們兩個的時光。

直到十二月翩然到來，也是耶誕節快來臨，更為霍格華茲帶來了狂風與冰霰。雖然城堡在冬季時總是有寒風吹進來，但至少城堡裡有溫暖的爐火與葛來分多學院的寢室是最溫暖的地方，但對於期待假期的學生們，再嚴冬的寒風都不能阻擋他們的心情。

大家期待的耶誕舞會來臨，這個是『三巫鬥法大賽』傳統的一部分，同時也是學校之間促進社交的大好機會。


End file.
